Finding Freedom
by Lauren Williams
Summary: AU No Magic Harry's parents decided to travel around the world helping people..without him. He is sent to his Aunt's house, but lets just say they don't like him there. ABUSE HarryDraco
1. Meeting

Finding Freedom

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Notes: These kind of 'the Harry Potter gang have no powers' stories have caught my eye and I wanted to give it a try so here it goes.

**Just for this chapter only **when you see the _italics_ that symbolized that it's like a narrator or third person talking…like me.

oOoOo

Harry woke to the really annoying sound of his alarm clock going off. He hit it down with his hand and groaned, his first day of hell, oh joy.

_Let's back track a bit, Harry was at the moment staying with his Aunt, Uncle, and extremely obese cousin but it wasn't always that way. In fact this was only the second day that this was happening. Harry normally lived with his mother and father but they had to go and do that doctor thing they do. Harry had wanted to stay with his godfather but his mother insisted that he spend more time with his cousin. She thought that since he would be transferred to a new school it would be easier if the school had someone he knew in it. However Lily was very unaware of how Harry was treated at her sister's house, like vermin. _

So there was, in hell and today was his first day at this new school, joy. He was coming into the school mid-term which was a bad idea but the only option. Luckily Harry would only have to suffer a few weeks before Christmas break. Harry dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Jumping into the shower Harry let the hot water wake him. Finishing Harry jumped out of the shower and ran to his room to get dressed. Finding some black pants and extremely dark green t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin Harry ran a hand through his hair and ran down the stairs. Seeing his cousin at the kitchen table Harry knew all the food was gone already so he just ran right out the door and too school.

Getting there early Harry headed for the main office, he needed his time table anyway. Sitting there for what seemed like ten minutes he was finally called into the principal's office. Harry sat down in the chair across from the principal's desk and waited for the man to notice he was there, for a moment Harry thought the old man was dead but he soon sprung to life.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you have found the main office with no trouble. I will assure you that at this school you can feel safe, nothing will happen under my watch, now I believe you wanted your time table," Principal Dumbledore said before getting up and leaving.

_That's another thing I left out, there was another reason Harry was transferred to another school, let's just say something happened in his last school that his mother wanted to get him away from. _

Dumbledore came back with Harry's timetable and told him where to go for the first class; Harry thanked him briefly before getting the hell out of there. That man kind of gave him the creeps.

Finding that his first period would be the worst Harry settled down and put his head phones on while he waited for the class to start. As he was sitting there, minding his own business someone came and sat beside him. Looking up Harry noticed a bushy haired girl sitting there, not minding him at all, which suited Harry fine.

Harry noticed that class was going to start soon so he put his stuff away and took out a notebook. When the teacher strolled in the room Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, the man seriously needed a shower.

While the man was lecturing about how they all weren't worthy of his teaching skills Harry zoned out and started to sketch. He had always loved art and his parents were more then supportive.

"Mr. Potter," the professor said.

"Yes sir, Professor Snape," Harry said after reading his name on the board.

"Could you please answer my question of what formula you would use if you needed to find the final velocity of an object at rest which traveled with an acceleration of 3 meters per second squared and for a distance of 18 meters," Professor Snape said, Harry looked at the man with small surprise, he was pretty sure that they hadn't learned that in the last twenty minutes, oh well he might as well answer the jerk.

"Sir you would use the velocity final squared formula, velocity final squared equals' velocity initial squared plus acceleration time's distance," Harry said like he was bored. He said he didn't like physics, not that he wasn't good at it.

"Yes, well I guess they taught you that at your old school, because I didn't teach you it and if you had been paying attention you would have known that," Snape said obviously angry that Harry had answered correctly.

"Well sir, the fact that I answered the question correctly should be the focus here, because there is no reason to punish me because I showed you up in your own class," Harry said angrily. Snape was shocked; he couldn't believe the audacity of this child.

"Detention, lunchtime tomorrow," was all he said before writing the formula on the board and teaching the uses of it.

As soon as the bell rang Harry gathered his stuff and made his way out of the class. Only to be caught up to by the bushy haired girl.

"How did you know that, I didn't even know that and science is one of my best subjects," she said quickly. Harry thought that if he ignored her she would go away, he was wrong, in fact she doubled or something like that, all of a sudden there was her and a boy with red hair.

"Hey 'Mione who's this?" he asked.

"Harry Potter, but I am trying to find out where he knew all this information for physics from," she said, Harry was going to flip out. He was in a crappy mood, his head hurt really badly, his first period teacher hated him, and this girl wouldn't disappear. Above all things his missed his parents greatly, they had never been this far apart before.

"Please, please just leave me alone," Harry said thinking about his parents was a bad idea; he missed them even more now and had to get away from these people.

Harry's predicament did not go unnoticed, a platinum blond across the hall noticed Harry's distress. Draco looked the boy over, tall, thin, a little too thin, dark hair, a bit askew, all and all a rather good looking boy.

Draco decided this was his time to intervene walking up to the bookworm. Draco tapped her on the shoulder. "I don't believe he wants to talk to you," Draco said. Harry gave the boy a grateful look and walked away briskly.

Draco also walked away leaving the nosy bookworm to her own accord. Walking back to his group he was immediately jumped at by Pansy.

"What was that about love?" she asked hanging on his shoulders.

"Don't call me love you whore, Blaise, find out all you can on the new boy, he has caught my eye," Draco ordered.

"Done already Draco, his name is Harry Potter; he's a sixteen year old junior. Just moved in with his aunt and uncle while his parents are off in third world nations doctoring or something like that. He was transferred out of his old school by his parents, something happened there but there was no open files on it. His cousin Dudley goes to this school, also junior, huge whale of a boy," Blaise said informatively.

"Okay, that borders scary," Draco said but nodded and thanked him for the information. Thinking he would get to know this boy a little later Draco headed off to art class, not really to do art, more likely to sleep.

Imagine his surprised seeing Harry already sitting at a desk canvas and paint ready. Finding he was alone Draco took the seat next to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said introducing himself.

"Harry Potter thanks for helping me out back there," Harry said, he didn't know why but this boy was drawing him in. Before he could talk more the teacher came in.

"Good morning my favorite class. Today we will be exploring once again, art, I will be teaching you how to change what you create on canvas to beauty!" she said in a whacked out voice.

"What a space case," Harry mumbled getting ready to paint, this had to be his favorite class, he liked music too, but when he was painting he felt whole.

"You have no idea, when she looks at your painting she is going to claim that you have depicted death in it," Draco said, this woman needed to see the men in little white coats.

"Oh joy," Harry said sarcastically. The professor gave the motion to start painting and Harry was lost in focus. He didn't even realize that twenty minutes passed and his painting was drawing to a close. Draco looked over at Harry's painting and gasped.

"That's amazing, how did you do that?" he asked, "its better then some of the painting we have back at my families manor, you could sell these for big money," Draco complimented.

"Thanks," Harry said, he loved to paint but he thought Draco was exaggerating when he said how good he was. No one would buy his paintings.

"My, everyone look at Harry's painting, amazing my dear boy, but look, in the shadow of the wolf there is the grim," she said jumping back.

"And what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"That someone close to you will die, very soon my dear boy. And since you did it with out trying it is most definitely going to come true," she said patting him on the back and walking to the front of the room.

Harry had taken the bats words to heart, after all two of the most important people in his life were risking their lives to help others. That woman had officially scared him; he decided that after this class he would risk being late to music to call his godfather to make sure that he had heard nothing bad.

"You shouldn't listen to her; she's predicted my death like eight times since freshman year. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Draco asked.

"It's just what she said, it kind of made me think, but she's never right, right?" Harry said nervously.

"Yes, now what class do you have next?" Draco asked.

"Music, with…Lupin!" Harry said happily.

"Yea, what's made you so happy?" Draco asked.

"I know him; he's like an uncle to me. I didn't know he taught here, this has considerably brightened my day up," Harry smiled. Draco couldn't help but smile, Harry had a very contagious smile and he looked so cute when he did that.

"Um, Harry I was wondering something," Draco said, Harry's head shot up and he looked innocently towards his new friend.

"Sure, what is it," Harry asked.

"What are you doing Friday?" Draco asked, quickly, it was asking him out directly but none the less giving him an idea of what the boy does.

"Nothing, probably homework, why?" Harry asked as he and Draco moved to go to music.

"Because I was wondering if you would like to come over after school," Draco said.

"Sure, it's a date," Harry said flashing another amazing smile at Draco who just smiled back. As soon as he entered the classroom Harry all but jumped Professor Lupin he was laughing and hugging him like crazy.

"Harry how is Petunia and Vernon treating you," Lupin said in a dead serious voice.

"Like shit, they wouldn't let me eat at the dinner table with them last night, they said I could have the leftovers so I only got some veggies," Harry said. Lupin looked upset at the news but not as shocked as Draco was. Draco made a mental note to feed Harry well on Friday.

"Don't worry Harry, I will try and convince your aunt and uncle that your better situated with me, I'll call them after school," Lupin said.

"Thank uncle Remus," Harry said quietly so none of the students could hear him. Remus messed up his hair and told him to take a seat where ever, class was about to start.

The class was uneventful for the most part, Professor Lupin had everyone reiterate what they had learned about music history and what they played and why they were taking this class. Then he decided to see how people were on their chosen instrument. A lot had gone when Harry's turn came up, Lupin just handed him the acoustic guitar and Harry smiled.

Harry started to strum quietly and then a little louder and finally he started to sing, "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just any one to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful, so you're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."

Harry decided to stop there, he hadn't finished the song yet, that was as far as he had gotten. The whole class erupted in cheer and Lupin smiled at Harry who in turn smiled back a little embarrassed.

"Well on that note I must draw class to and end, sorry for those who haven't gone yet, tomorrow perhaps. Get your books ready and class is dismissed. Harry stay after please," Lupin said. Draco looked at Harry but couldn't catch his eyes so he decided to wait outside the classroom.

Harry walked to Professor Lupin's desk and let out a small sigh. "Harry, you are amazing, is that a new song your working on?" Lupin asked, Harry nodded enthusiastically at the complement. "Good, I'm going to call your aunt during my break, come back to my classroom before you leave school and I'll tell you what she said. Okay go on to your next class," Lupin said and Harry nodded before heading out of class. He was surprised to see that Draco waited for him.

"Wow Harry you have a beautiful voice, yet another beautiful aspect of you," Draco said blushing as he realized what he said.

"Thank Draco," Harry said also blushing getting the full idea of what Draco had said about him.

"I know your coming over on Friday but would you like to come over today as well," Draco asked, he was an impatient person and Friday seemed so far away.

"I have to just see Professor Lupin after school but if you could wait that would be very nice," Harry said, Draco smiled, he would wait for Harry no matter what.

"Okay, what do you have now?" Draco asked.

"Math, I hate math," Harry whined.

"Oh sucks, I have gym, I guess I'll be seeing you later," Draco said moving the other way while Harry went to math.

For the rest of the day Harry couldn't help but think about Draco and vise versa. Harry wondered how Draco would react when he found out that Harry was gay, it had caused plenty of problems back where he lived before. Figuring that he didn't need to worry about that Harry just continued through the day, skipping lunch to sit outside and work on his lyrics and praying for the end of the day to hurry it's ass up.

Finally the last bell rang and Harry all but ran into Lupin's last class. Seeing that Lupin didn't seem Happy didn't make Harry feel any better about the news that was inevitable.

"She said no didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she said some bull shit about how Dudley was really bonding with you, he hasn't been hitting you right Harry because I swear I will get the courts involved if he is," Lupin said. Harry didn't know what to say, his cousin hit him whenever he had the chance but nothing really serious.

"No uncle," Harry lied.

"Okay, now go ahead and go to your aunt's house, try to eat something before they get home," Lupin said.

"Actually I am going to Draco Malfoy's house now, don't worry Remus I'll take care of myself," Harry said before leaving the classroom.

Draco was waiting in front of the school leaning on his car. He saw Harry come out of the school and made a motion at him. Harry however missed it because his lard of a cousin approached him.

"Hey freak, have a good day today," Dudley said, all of a sudden Harry noticed that he was becoming surrounded by two other boys. Harry was thinking how bad this was going to turn out.

"Yes," Harry said hoping that it would be over with that word.

"How about we play that game we played yesterday," Dudley said just as Draco was walking up, hearing that he wanted to know what happened yesterday.

"No, my friend is waiting for me," Harry said hoping Dudley would give him a chance to get out of there.

"You, a friend, I don't think so, you have to be lying. Who would be friends with a fag like you, now come here freak I told my friends how much fun I had with you last night they just had to try it out for themselves," Dudley said, Draco's mind started to swirl around, what game were they talking about, had his cousin touch him wrongly?

"No, I refuse to play with any of your friends or you ever again," Harry tried to sound brave but as Dudley, Mike, and Josh advanced on him Harry felt his strength leave him. Luckily for him Draco's strength never left him and he sprung into action. Elbowing the two lackeys and punching Dudley in the face Draco helped Harry up and led him into his car. Sitting him down and putting the seatbelt on him Draco got into the drivers seat and drove off.

Harry was very quiet throughout the ride and Draco decided to stop the car and get Harry to be responsive again.

"Harry, hey Harry, are you there?" Draco asked, unfortunately it didn't seem like Harry was home. Thinking of another way to wake Harry Draco leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Harry's wiling lips. That woke Harry quickly, Harry was very responsive and was soon kissing Draco back and some. "Harry hold on, are you okay now, you were really zoned out," Draco said pulling out from the kiss with a little regret.

"Yes, thank you for getting me out of there, am I still invited over your house?" Harry asked.

"Oh of course, I couldn't turn down that face now could I?" Draco said giving Harry another quick peck on the cheek and driving off again. That left Harry time to deal with what just happened. Did Draco know what he was doing to Harry, how attracted Harry was becoming to him?

Draco pulled into his family's manor and Harry had to gape slightly, it was huge, and so beautiful Harry just wanted to paint it.

"You look like your painting in your mind," Draco said, Harry was surprised that he had said that for that was exactly what he was doing.

"I was, it would make such a beautiful painting, the way the sun falls on it at this hour. I wish I had a canvas right now," Harry said smiling sadly.

"Harry you will be invited back and I promise you can paint my family's house some time soon okay?" Draco said, Harry was a unique person and that was sure. It was cold though and Draco noticed that Harry only had a t-shirt on; he must have been cold so Draco decided to get him inside quickly.

Walking inside Harry was overwhelmed by the beautiful architecture in the place. "This is so beautiful," Harry said, his parents had always said that he had a real eye for beauty.

"Who me?" Draco asked, trying to get his house off the main subject list. Harry smiled at the comment, Draco was flirting with him.

"That among other things," Harry said playing along with the game. He followed Draco into the kitchen and his mouth watered right away. Even though he had told Remus he could take care of himself Harry hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch and was so hungry. Plus he knew he wasn't getting any dinner tonight after his uncles phone call. "You hungry," Draco said, trying not to sound impatient.

"Yea, I guess a little," Harry said, Draco was very relieved to hear that. All of a sudden Harry had more food then he could account for in front of him, this was not a snack, this was a feast. Not that Harry minded it looked wonderful and he was surely hungry enough to eat it all. "Draco, why all this food?" Harry has to ask.

"Well, I know you didn't eat lunch so I figured that you would want more then a little snack, and I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a variety," Draco said like it was obvious, what wasn't obvious was that he was lying, he wanted Harry to be full for tonight.

Harry and he sat and ate, talking a little but mostly eating, Draco was becoming more and more attracted to Harry and decided to change their Friday plans slightly.

"Harry instead of coming to my house on Friday how about I take you out to dinner, an official date," Draco said.

"Are you asking me out Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked with a bit of a glimmer in his eyes.

"Why yes I believe that was my sons' general idea," a female voice came from the doorway. Harry turned abruptly and almost fell off his chair. Seeing the older woman who could only be Draco's mother Harry stood and introduced himself.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said politely.

"My he is a fine boy Draco, well Mr. Potter my name is Narcissa Malfoy, I'm Draco's mother," she said, Harry smiled at her.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco I would love to go out with you," Harry said turning abruptly to the blond haired boy a little too quickly, hissing in pain slightly. Hoping no one noticed Harry just took another bite of the food that was left.

"Harry dear are you alright?" Narcissa asked obviously spotting Harry's discomfort.

"Yes, my cousin and I got into a bit of a fight and he's a lot bigger then me and doesn't know his own strength, and I'm sure he was sorry," Harry was slightly mumbling, he didn't want anyone to know about what happened at his aunt's house last night.

"Harry, would you mind lifting up your shirt, or we could go back to my room if you would like, but either way I would like to just take a little look at your chest," Draco said, he felt worry well up in his stomach when he heard Harry's pain.

"I…well…I guess you can know, but could we please go to your room," Harry said, he wanted privacy, it wasn't that he didn't like or feel comfortable with Draco's mother it was just that he wanted to take this slowly. Harry slid off the chair and Draco was at his side as if he would fall down, now Harry was feeling a bit embarrassed.

Climbing a flight of stairs Harry was directed to large double doors that led into a rather large room. All darkly stained furniture, dark blue walls, and a large four post bed with silver and black silk sheets. Harry gasped when he saw a fireplace on one of the walls, he had a fireplace at his old home and the Dursley's had one but they wouldn't ever let him sit near it he just loved the idea of a fireplace.

Draco watched at Harry stared deeply into his unlit fire and smiled, Harry loved the simple things and that made Draco love Harry. He saw one of the maids walking past his room and requested that his fire be lit; she nodded and went to find someone appropriate for the task. Draco led Harry down to the bed and sat him down; Harry's attention was all on him now.

"Harry what happened between you and your cousin, was it really an accident?" Draco asked seriously, Harry was too precious to loose because of a neglectful family. Harry didn't really answer; he just lifted up his shirt over his head. Draco held his breathe and seeing the pale skin covered in a very dark painful looking bruise.

"Please Draco, he really didn't mean for it to go this far," Harry said, almost convincing himself.

"Please Harry take care of yourself, it is obvious that you aren't totally safe with these people and promise me, that no matter what time of night you will call my cell if something happens that you need help with, okay?" Draco asked, hoping that Harry would agree, when he nodded Draco helped Harry with his shirt and pocketed his number for Harry. "Now will you please tell me what happened?"

"It was really something very stupid to fight over, I was dropped off yesterday by my godfather who I had stayed with last week finishing up my last week of school. When we arrived he insisted that he stayed until I was settled in, they were going to have me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, it was rather large after all. When he saw that he flipped out and started to yell at my aunt and uncle. They then promised that I could sleep in Dudley's second bedroom. You can bet that Dudley freaked out at the prospect of loosing his second bedroom because that meant all his extra toys had to be stored in the basement. As soon as Sirius, my godfather, left so did my aunt and uncle, they needed to go shopping. That left me alone with Dudley, and he was mad. He went to his room and I thought he was going to leave me alone but he didn't, he came back with a new 'toy' that his father had bought him. It was a whip, I got s-scared," Harry said with some tears in his eyes.

"Harry it's alright, you don't have to go back, we have plenty of room here, I'll keep you safe," Draco said taking the smaller boys hand.

"No, my aunt told him he shouldn't have done it and he said he wouldn't, he never lies to his mother," Harry lied by saying that, he just didn't want to burden Draco so much that he would no longer want to be near him.

"What shouldn't he have done Harry?" Draco asked calmly though his insides were swimming.

"He hit me, a lot, mostly on the back of my legs because he knew it would be hidden by my gym shorts. Then he kicked me really hard in the chest, that's where this bruise came from, I think it bruised deep in the muscle and that's why it bothers me so much," Harry said crying a little more now.

"Don't cry, it's over now and you are safe with your aunt," Draco said helping Harry back into his shirt.

Harry looked up at the sound of someone entering the room; it was a maid with wood she silently set to the task of lighting the fire while Harry just watched. Draco leaned over to Harry and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips gaining the boys attention. Deciding that Draco was more important than the lady making the fire Harry's attention was solely on the tongue in his mouth at the moment.

When Harry came up for air the fire was lit, the gentle flames flickering as the sun went down. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the couch in front of the fire and curled up with him. Harry lying practically on top of Draco's lap, soon after Harry drifted off to sleep.

When Harry heard soft knocking on the door his eyes opened slowly. He noticed he was still on top of Draco who had also fallen asleep; he also noticed the pitch blackness outside. Carefully extracting himself from Draco's arms Harry went to open the door. He smiled at Narcissa's beautiful face smiling back at him.

"Harry it's almost ten, I think you should be heading home," she said softly, Harry's eyes bugged out, it was late, his aunt and uncle were going to be so mad at him it almost made him not want to go back.

Draco had woken to his loss of Harry, the fine only embers now. "What time is it?" he questioned his voice groggy.

"Almost ten, I need to be heading back," Harry said, trying to smile his worry away.

"I'll drive you, and I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Draco asked getting up and stretching. Harry nodded, thanked Narcissa for allowing him to stay for as long as he did and grabbed Draco's hand as they made their way out to the car.

The drive was quiet, Harry's hand never leaving Draco's. When they arrived Harry looked at Draco longingly, he didn't want to go but he knew he had to. With one last good night kiss Harry made his way up the front steps, a smile on his face until he entered the house.

It was quiet, no screaming met his arrival home, and in fact the Dursley's were watching TV in the living room. Harry didn't mind not being noticed he just made his way up to his small bedroom, thinking about his song lyrics again.

Opening his door he froze, it was all ruined, his Keyboard had been smashed, little pieces of it everywhere. But that wasn't what made tears come to Harry's eyes, it was the shards of his birthday present from his godfather, his acoustic guitar was in a million pieces all over his bed. Sinking down Harry cried, they had done it, found what would break Harry. Those were the things he could use to get away, to forget the shit that was going on with this family he was living with, and now they were gone.

Finding anger along with fear in his heart made Harry make a rash decision. He charged downstairs fully intending to get revenge.

Hours later Harry laid on his floor, revenge hadn't gone as well as he planed. He didn't think they would fight back for some stupid reason and he was paying for it with pain. While Vernon used his fists to teach Harry never to come home late again Dudley had rolled his way into the kitchen and got a rolling pin, one hit to the back Harry collapsed in pain. They dragged Harry and left him on his floor to gather himself.

Harry took out the paper Draco had given him and his cell phone. His godfather had made sure he had it before he would leave Harry with those people, and how right he was. Seeing it was four in the morning Harry didn't have the heart to call Draco, he couldn't wake him. Searching his phone book Harry finally found his Uncle Remus' number. Calling it Harry had tears in his eyes looking upon the broken shards of what seemed to represent his life.

Finally there was a groggy answer from the other line, "Hello?"

"Uncle Remi, please come get me, I can't be here anymore, please," Harry said pitifully.

"Harry is that you, I'll be there as soon as I can, hang on kiddo," Remus said, he waited for Harry's acknowledgement and then hung up. "Sirius get off of me Harry's in trouble at those terrible Dursley's house, we need to go and get him now, he didn't sound well on the phone," Remus said trying to get his lover off him. At the mention of his godson Sirius was ready to get in the car stark naked, Remus luckily calmed him down, got him dressed, and into the passenger seat.

Arriving at Number 4 Privet drive only made Sirius march up to the house and beat the crap out of who ever hurt Harry but once again Remus handled him and they calmly made their way up the steps, not ready for what they would face that night.

oOoOo

Okay, so that's' chapter one, and I'm kind of excited for chapter two, but it will only come up if you want it too, so review and tell me what you think.


	2. Hurting

Finding Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yet.

Notes: Well, here's the second chapter of this story, it's really forming in my mind way faster then I can find the time to type it. Let's just see when it's heading.

Thoughts will be now expressed in _italics._

**To My Reviewers!**

Dreamer's Wasteland: I plan to continue obviously, I'm not the kind of person to give little stories and then forget about them as soon as I post them! What kind of person do you think I am? Nah I'm just kidding, um, yea…I updated.

Majandra: I am not a son…I'm a daughter, but never mind that. Your English was quite good actually so no worries there. But even if it was rather broken I would have figured out what you meant. My parents own a restaurant and the dishwasher speaks little English, he speaks a sort of broken English and we have rather interesting conversations. But never the less thank you for the complement and I will continue!

Avalon's Child: Well wouldn't you like to know…maybe you will find out this chapter, I know but I won't spoil the surprise and allow you to read it.

Alyse: I enjoy these kinds of stories myself so we can agree on that!

Draco23Luver: I'm glad you like it!

Hi – Low: Cookies…I will work for cookies anytime! I luv cookies soooo much! Me and my friends have a cookie exchange day were we all make our favorite cookies and exchange them in class! Um…well now that I have ranted about that…read my story! Please!

Meisme: You're mad at me? What did I do that was so wrong? I am giving you what you want, just don't be mad at me! -

Mk: Short, sweet, at to the point!

CitrusPeach: OMG! You have no idea how much I LOVE pixie stix! That's how my friends got me to agree to go to junior prom! The only thing it that I get a little hyper with sugar in my system, well little is a bad word for it. I normally break out in Disney songs when I've had too much sugar. Well anyway back to the story.

If I missed anyone it's because I updated before I got your review and I am sorry, you'll be first on the next chapter!

**oOoOo**

Knocking on the door softly but loudly enough to waken somebody Remus waited silently for an answer. He was much more calm then his lover who was very much ready to bust down the door.

Remus was just about to knock again when the door was opened by a very groggy Petunia. She snapped awake at seeing Remus and an enraged Sirius at her door at four thirty in the morning.

"He called, good," she said sorrowfully. Remus looked at her oddly at her statement.

"Where is he, where is Harry?" Remus asked, she looked close to tears at his statement, which scared him.

"Vernon was so mad and I couldn't stop him, I packed his bags, they are near the door to the left, take him quickly and leave. I will tell Vernon that he ran away to your house and we better not ask for him back in fear of being found out, take care of him Remus I didn't mean for this to happen. I would have let you take him if Vernon was always like this," she finished but Remus and Sirius were already half way up the stairs by the time she was done.

Going into the room Sirius left him in he was slightly sickened by his godson. Harry was lying on his side slightly; breathing very labored, and tear treks down his cheeks. Kneeling at his side Sirius' hands ghosted (i) over Harry's pale form, he was afraid to touch him, afraid to touch his godson.

Remus noticed his lover's problem and gently pushed him aside, seeing Harry was alright for now he assessed that they should leave while Vernon was still asleep and Harry was stable.

"Sirius, you need to carry Harry out to the car, I will take his bags, be careful with him and try not to make sudden movements with him, he will be alright, he looks worse then he really is," Remus coaxed, slowly Sirius believed him and moved his arms around Harry to carry him.

In the car Sirius refused to place Harry in the seat, instead he insisted that he hold Harry the whole ride, which he did. Remus drove slowly, not wanting to hit a bump that might jar Harry out of Sirius' protective grasp.

_Petunia really did seem sorry about what happened to Harry, but why didn't she tell me something was wrong on the phone. Vernon was at work, Harry at school, why didn't she tell me to take him away from the abuse? Something was false in her story and I plan to find out. As for now we will take care of Harry, me and Sirius, were capable enough. And we will keep him safe and allow him to feel love that he deserves, _Remus thought as the ride drew to a close.

Sirius laid Harry on the couch on his back at first, but as soon as he stopped supporting the weight Harry cried in pain. Remus noticed this and suggested that they lay him on his stomach, however when they did that he had real trouble breathing. Finally they found a way to prop him on his side comfortably.

"Sirius, please get me some pajama's from Harry's bag. I am going to look him over, check for serious injuries that may need hospital attention," Remus instructed. Before he came to Hogwarts High he took many first aid classes seeing how Sirius always seemed to be able to get himself into scrapes every time he stepped outside.

Cleaning Harry's face off with a handkerchief he noticed that the small amount of blood came from Harry biting his lip, probably trying not to cry out in pain. By the time Sirius returned Harry looked less like something they pulled off the street and more like their godson. Peeling of the clothes they had to hold in their cries of seeing Harry's chest, there was a very nasty looking yellow and green bruise forming on his chest.

Taking a deep breathe Remus moved towards Harry's back which seemed to be a source of major pain. Running his hand down the spinal cord he noticed an inflamed spot near the lower back. Feeling around it caused more pain and Harry made that known with a shriek of pain.

"What, what is it Remus, what's wrong with Harry?" Sirius cried out, he hated seeing his godson in pain.

"He suffers from back trauma (ii) of some sort, I can't be sure but it's not too bad or else I would prescribe a trip to the hospital. He must have been hit with a blunt object. Get me some ice Sirius, we'll keep him on his side and the inflammation will hopefully fade. He'll be okay," Remus finally concluded.

After tending to any needs Harry might have Remus finally snuggled down with Sirius on the couch. They fell asleep around six in the morning, just around the time their alarm went off.

Groaning Remus went and padded over to his room to shut the damn alarm off before it woke Harry. Unfortunately when he returned Harry's eyes were awake and searching the room for something. Carefully Remus approached Harry, trying to look non-threatening.

"Harry dear, are you in pain. Harry what are you looking for?" Remus asked realizing that Harry wasn't really listening.

"My phone, my pants, I need them, I need to call Draco, he will go their, they might hurt them," Harry said trying to get up but finding he was firmly held in place by Remus' gentle touch.

"I will find both and call him for you, sleep for now, you are going to miss school today as am I," Remus said. Harry looked like he wanted to protest but seemed a bit too tired and fell back asleep.

Finding the items Harry was looking for Remus dialed Draco's cell number, this was going to be an interesting phone call.

"Malfoy here," said an extremely tired and irritated voice.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. Malfoy, I am calling to inform you that Harry will not be attending school today and his residency has been moved to that of my own home," Remus said.

"Mr. Lupin, what happened to Harry, I swear if those good for nothing people hurt him I will make them regret ever knowing his name. Where is he, I mean, where do you live, I mean, where and when can I see him?" Draco sounded pleading on the line and Remus had to wonder what had happened at Draco's home last night.

"Draco, don't worry Harry is in good hands with me and his godfather Sirius. You may drop by after school the address is 23 Westbury St. Bring Harry's homework please, I don't want him falling behind and I don't know how long he will be out," Remus said, not really thinking the last statement over, or how it would affect Draco.

"What do you mean you don't know when he is going to come back to school. How bad did those sons of bitches hurt him?" Draco demanded.

"Why don't you drop by after school, I think Harry will want to see you, I will see you then Mr. Malfoy," Remus said calmly and waited for a reply before he hung up.

Remus settled next to Harry to check him over while he slept. His back seemed to calm down a bit and it was much less inflamed then the few hours before. Seeing that Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable on his side he tried the back once again. This time Harry was able to stand the slight pressure. Happy about Harry's progress he went back to Sirius and laid down with him again, hoping to manage some sleep before breakfast time.

It was lunch time when he woke again, Sirius had smacked him in the face when he turned a little in his sleep. Decided that everyone should probably get up and eat something Remus made his way to the kitchen.

Sirius, never one to miss a meal, was woken by the aroma of Remus' wonderful cooking. Walking around behind his cooking lover Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Morning Love, what's for breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"Lunch dear, but in the form of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, stuff like that; I'm hoping to entice Harry's appetite to him help regain his strength," Remus said and Sirius nodded his head, still hanging on Remus. "Now go and wake him, gently please," Remus coached, he didn't need Sirius to pour water over his head or something like that.

Remus only had to look over his shoulder a moment later to see Harry being helped in by the gentlest of Sirius'. Sirius helped him sit down, careful of his back and spoke softly, not sure how he could and would react to things.

Remus placed a steaming pile of food at each of their three places and took a seat himself. Harry started to move the food around his plate, taking three minutes before he even ate anything.

"I called Draco, he was very worried about you, and he said he would drop by after school to give you your homework. I expect he might be staying a little longer, possibly for dinner?" Remus said with a bit of knowingness.

"Really Harry, I didn't know you were seeing someone, what's he like?" Sirius said, he knew his godson liked guys but was very protective of him.

"Draco, he's so nice, he helped me get away from Dudley after school yesterday, and he's just so amazing. I don't see why he's interested in me," Harry said.

"Harry I'm sure he sees what we do, you are a wonderful person yourself. Harry perhaps you have found someone who can make you feel like me and Sirius feel," Remus said, Harry smiled at the two. Remembering what happened in art yesterday his next question came out franticly swiftly.

"Have either of you heard from mum and dad, will they be back for Christmas?" Harry asked, trying to mask his panic.

"Lily promised her presence at Christmas Harry don't worry. I know how much you miss them and I can say they could have picked a better time to go but really they can take care of themselves," Sirius said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder carefully.

"I know it was just that my art teacher said someone close to me would die and they have to blatantly put themselves in the line of fire, I guess I'm just paranoid," Harry said, he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice this time.

"Harry, not that I'm saying anything bad about my colleague but that woman is a bit eccentric and nothing to worry about, I'm sure that your mother and father will be Christmas with no problems. Now while I clean up brunch why don't you work on those lyrics?" Remus said without thinking. Remembering the remains of his beloved instruments brought a load of tears to Harry's eyes. "Harry I'm sorry I forgot, don't worry we can buy you new instruments," Remus said trying to fix his BIG mistake.

"No, I don't really want new instruments right now, maybe later on in life but not now," Harry said a few stray tears streamed down his face quickly.

"Harry, you may not want to talk about it, but what happened to your guitar and keyboard?" Sirius asked, he sort of was curious but knew talking about it would help Harry get over quicker.

"They broke them, not only broke them but destroyed them. Sirius I'm so sorry, I know you looked real hard for that guitar, I'm sorry I couldn't protect it, god," Harry said tears coming at full force, Sirius got off his chair and kneeled at his godson's feet taking his hand.

"Harry it's alright, don't worry about it, all that matters is that you are alright. Guitars can be replaced but you can't. Why don't you settle in your room, and if you want we can look at a catalogue (iii) later on," Sirius said, Harry nodded and slowly made his way to what was now his new room.

Sitting down on the bed Harry took the pad that was probably purposely placed there and the pencil as well. Realizing he wasn't in any mood to work on his happy sappy love song he decided to write a different song. This would be terribly hard when he had no music to mix with but he could figure how it would sound and decided he would write the cords above the words.

Harry started to hum different cords in succession and finally found one that matched his mood. Taking up his pencil, still humming, Harry struggled for the right words.

"Take away the sensation inside

Bittersweet migraine in my head

It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind

I can't take this feeling anymore"

Harry stopped a moment to look over what he wrote and then sung it out hitting the notes with the cords. He almost smiled, it was so depressing, just like his current mood. At this point Harry was so upset over the course of things he wasn't sure anything would brighten his mood.

When Draco stopped by around two thirty Remus couldn't have been more then happy to see his student at his house. "Harry's in his room, he hadn't really spoken all day," Remus said carefully.

"I will try and help," Draco said smiling at Remus, and then at the man with black air on the couch making his way to the rooms in the back. He found Harry's room easily enough, the door was open and he could see into it.

Harry was sleeping, the pen and pencil lying across his chest, Draco had to notice how beautiful Harry looked, how innocent. He didn't miss however the bruised lip Harry had from biting it.

"Oh Harry," Draco said softly kissing his forehead and removing the supplies from his chest. Being the curious boy he was Draco decided to read over Harry's new lyrics.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling, this sensations overwhelming, give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright, tell me that I won't feel a thing, so give me Novocain, _a Draco read in his head, _a little morbid._

While he was reading Harry had woken up and was watching Draco's emotions dance across his face. It took a moment but soon both boys realized that the other was aware of their alertness and that they had begun to stare at each other.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I should have taken care of you, let you stay with me last night," Draco rambled quickly. Harry stopped him by placing his hand on Draco's.

"Draco, its okay, just stay with me for a while," Harry said, Draco slipped off his shoes and slid into bed with Harry. Draco's hand searched for Harry's and as soon as he found it Draco realized Harry was shaking something awful.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise I'll be here when you wake up, just get some sleep," Draco said, Harry nodded and laid his head gently on Draco's clothed chest. This is how Sirius found them when he came to inform the boys that Remus had gotten dinner all ready.

He chuckled slightly at the sight of Harry on the boy's chest drool spot slightly showing on the dark green shirt of the taller boy. Draco was always a light sleeper as was Harry and both woke to the gentle laugher of Harry's godfather.

Harry was a little worried about what his godfather would think of his position that he was in right now with Draco. He blushed and looked down. Draco caught his chin and lifted it back up; he gave him a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek before getting up and helping Harry to his feet as well.

Draco led Harry, following Sirius, to the dinner table and took great care in helping him sit then seating himself next to Harry. Remus noticed that he moved his chair a little closer then they had been set before but didn't make any notion of noticing.

"Interesting décor on that shirt you have there," Remus said looking at the drool spot that was clearly seen on Draco's shirt.

"I really don't know where that came from," Draco said genuinely confused.

"I think that was my fault, I have a tendency to drool a little, I'm so sorry," Harry said.

"Well if it had to be someone's drool I'm glad it's yours," Draco said holding his hand under the table.

"So Draco how was school today?" Remus asked trying to start a conversation that didn't have to do with salvation and the excreting of it.

"Extremely boring without your class Mr. Lupin. Your sub made us sit and read from the music text book, why is there even a music text book anyway?" (iv) Draco said.

"Now you see the reason I don't use it, don't worry I don't plan being out long. And seeing how Harry's quickly healing I don't think he plans on being out long either," Remus said looking at Harry.

"No, I hate being cooped up, but I did almost finish a new song," Harry said wistfully.

"Really, what's it about?" Sirius asked, Draco snorting quietly, he knew what this song was about; it was mildly depressing if you asked him.

"And what was that for my dear?" Harry asked poking Draco in the side making his laugh a little.

"Harry, my dear," Draco said returning the term of endearment, "your song is mildly morbid," he finished with a smile.

"Well I write my mood and when you're not around I'm depressed," Harry said. Remus frowned at this, Harry was depressed, and that worried Remus because no medicine he had here would help Harry from that.

Sirius, deciding that the topic had to be changed went for a new perspective, "Did you two have a nice nap?" He asked suggestively.

"Why Harry what happened during your nap…Sirius did you just say 'you two' as in plural, as in more then one, as in Harry wasn't alone in his bed?" Remus asked, Lily and James would kill him if he let their son have sex under his roof.

"Really Remus, it was only a nap, I was trembling slightly and having Draco with me helped a lot," Harry tried to reason, he didn't want Draco kicked out.

"Really Mr. Lupin we both had our clothes on, I just wanted Harry to get some more sleep, he looked like he needed it," Draco said sincerely.

Remus looked to Sirius for conformation and with his nod he calmed down, "Okay boys, it's just that Harry's parents would kill me if I let their son be deflowered without the proper protection," Remus said smiling when Draco almost spit out his drink at Remus' words. Harry gave him a stern glare as to not have his boyfriend scared away. "Oh and Draco, when we are not in class, since you are dating Harry I only think it would be fit for you to call me Remus as well, Mr. Lupin is for the classroom," Remus said.

"Okay Remus, it would be my pleasure, and you sir, Mr. Harry's godfather, what may I call you," Draco asked.

Sirius put his hand on his chin and started to think, how was he going to freak his godson's boyfriend out, Remus had done pretty good and he had to top it. Feeling around the pocket of his jeans Sirius almost exploded in laughter at what he found. It came back to him, he wore these pants over last night fully expecting Remus to be unprepared but he was wrong and now he had the perfect plan. _I hope Harry won't be too mad with me for this one, _he thought pulling the item out, keeping it hidden, and clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"You Mr. Draco Malfoy may call me…TROJAN MAN!" he said pulling the condom out of his pocket and throwing it at Draco. Draco screamed and jumped out of his seat flicking the offending condom off and onto the floor. Harry's eyes were wide at what his godfather had just done as was Remus'. Draco, now finding the situation a little funny blushed deep red and hung his head to hide it. Sirius however was laughing his ass off.

"Well Sirius thanks for the idea, sorry Remus but Draco looks so sexy and this condom insures that were safe so nothing to worry about, come now Draco, or you could come later, or during, we'll see," Harry said suggestively leaving his godfather freaking out and Remus smiling but secretly praying that Harry was kidding.

Harry laid Draco on the bed and then joined him, "Harry I'm so in love with you, and might I say when you are aggressive you turn me on," Draco said, he couldn't help himself, Harry's hands were on his hips and he was a very horny teenager. Harry quickly forgot all about Sirius' prank and became totally involved in the kiss. Draco feeling a bit hot in the room all of a sudden started to run his hand up Harry's shirt fully intending to take it off the smaller boy.

Harry had been absorbed in the kiss, however, the feeling of Draco's hands up his shirt freaked him out, and he wasn't ready for that kind of physical skin to skin contact at the moment. Harry's body went ridged and he stopped responding to the kiss. Draco noticed and stopped, looking at Harry he could tell something was wrong.

"Harry, Harry are you alright, Harry!" Draco was all but screaming by the last time. This brought the attention of Remus and Sirius. They came running to see what was wrong.

"Draco what happened?" Remus asked taking Harry out of Draco's trembling hands. Sirius took his place on the bed when he sprung out of it and Remus left Harry to his godfather while leading Draco out of the room. When they were out of the room, and sitting on the couch Remus found he had something he needed to ask, "Draco what happened?" he asked, seeing this wasn't working he tried to speak a little louder. "Draco you have to tell me what happened if you want to help Harry. Please, what happened?" he tried again.

"I'm not really sure," Draco replied. _Well it's a start, he's talking ay least, _Remus thought worriedly.

"Okay, what were you doing then?" Remus asked knowing this had something to do with the boy's activities.

"He laid me on the bed, we were kissing, his hands were on my hips and my hands started to wonder, I think I did something that I shouldn't have, I touched where I shouldn't have," Draco said not even thinking about what he had just said to his boyfriends uncle. He outwardly admitted that he might have been touching the man's nephew wrongly in his home.

"Okay Draco that's enough I think I know what happened, you just sit here, I got to relay something to Sirius," Remus said, he really couldn't hold it against Draco he didn't know, no one told him, but he had officially made Harry feel unsafe in his arms.

Walking into the room Remus was happy to see that Sirius had Harry talking, not much, but talking. Remus moved to the other side of the bed and sat down taking one of Harry's hands.

"He's really sorry Harry, he had no way of knowing and is literally freaking out thinking he hurt you, I think he needs to know what happened and why touching you is something he can't do for the time being," Remus tried to explain.

"Harry understands that Draco meant no harm and knows he needs to talk to him, it's just that it's not that easy for him, but you do what to go out and see him right Harry?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded immediately. He wanted to see Draco he needed to see Draco but what he really wanted was Draco to know what happened and be okay with it, and say he would wait until Harry was ready.

Harry walked out first; Sirius and Remus close behind him. Draco was exactly where Remus left him, he didn't move and inch. Draco's head shot up at the sound of Harry's entering, he didn't move otherwise, he didn't want to frighten Harry, and he wasn't taking chances.

"Draco, we need to talk, there is more then one reason that I moved to a new school," Harry said taking a deep breath.

**oOoOo**

Okay, cliffy, review and it becomes only a hill to the next chapter…hmmm…not sure where that came from…and I bet you have no idea either. Well review and I'll ponder it.

* * *

i I'm not sure if this is the term, Sirius was sort of running his hands over Harry's form not really touching him like his hands were floating over his body. 

ii I'm not claming to be an expert on back problems, anyone with back problems should see a doctor! I know that from experience, I proved to myself that I am no doctor when it comes to back problems, I only make it worse!

iii Guitar obviously!

iv A question I ask myself often, really it's pointless for students who are in the class for a credit


	3. Healing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, but it's a start

**Notes**: Sleepy I'm very sleepy. That's because I have been doing the school thing, then the track thing and then there is no time for sleep. When there is I can't sleep and it sucks…so I write. Which is good for all of you, not good for me or my grades!

_Italics_ are still thoughts

**_Bold Italics _**are signifying a flashback…which will be happening a lot in this chapter.

**Reviewers**

Majandra: The fact that you were on your knees begging I felt compelled to update for you. I'm glad you like it and you are right…a lot of bad stuff does happen to Harry. Sucks to be him I guess. Don't worry about the son thing, I really didn't care just thought I'd mention it. And my dad thinks I'm his son anyway, he doesn't get that I'm a girl just because he has no sons.

CitrusPeachwhoistoolazytosignin: I know who you are but I cut and paste so yea. downs pixie stix Now I'm hyper! I love sugar! Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar…la la la la la. "Can you sing with all the color of the wind?" Thank you for the sugar, thank you, thank you! I don't know Spanish, I speak German, but not Spanish so…Danke schon! So you want to know about Aunt Petunia….I'll send you a memo when I'm actually really sure what I'm having up with her. So now I can have pixie stix and frosting? What an incentive, however I have a feeling you're not going to like what I am going to do with the beginning of this chapter. And Johnny Depp…well the whole moving to France thing turned me off but I still watch his movies sometimes.

Dreamer's Wasteland: Glad you like my story, to bad you don't like fanfiction, I really do but I have little time for it unfortunately. Oh well, on with the story right?

Lita-2003: I'm glad you enjoy my story and I will surely update…as soon as possible all the time.

Charl1e: You wish to know, and so you shall. I'm so happy people enjoy reading what I write.

Dynamite-smack: Why did I stop…could it be just to make you angry, could it be because I want to make you come back and read this upcoming chapter, or maybe I'm just mean. Well I guess it's one of those unsolved mysteries like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop…the world will never know! Read on!

Elizabeth Aiken: Cliffs are fun…I like to climb them…but sometimes I fall back down and it hurts so I don't like it that much. Glad you like it and keep reading!

Sorry if I missed anyone that just means you reviewed after I updated.

**oOoOo**

"Then my mom felt it would be better that I left that school and came here to live with my aunt," Harry finished resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco had tears streaming down his face, his hand running through Harry's dark hair to comfort the smaller boy who had started crying during the first few sentences of his story. Remus and Sirius were both crying as well, holding hands in a way of comfort. (Don't hate me too much, just keep reading!)

Draco's hand went to Harry's back and started to rub small circles on his back, he could feel Harry's body shake as another sob ripped through his body. "It's okay Harry, it's over and I will never let that happen again," Draco insured him.

Composing himself Remus gathered enough to speak, "you should really give your parents a ring Draco, they will worry about you," he said. He didn't want to break the embrace of the two boys had but he didn't want anyone intruding while Harry was a bit unstable.

Draco maneuvered himself, without breaking contact with Harry or halting his comforting motions on Harry's back he flipped his cell phone up. Softly saying, "home," the phone dialed for him and a moment later he connected.

"Mother, it's Draco," he said softly, trying to comfort Harry and handle a conversation at the same time.

"Draco, I have been so worried for you, where have you been, you said you were delivering homework," Narcissa said scolding her son for giving her a heart attack.

"Mother I apologize, Harry's guardians invited me for dinner and we have been talking," Draco tried to explain.

"Honey, you didn't say that you were going to see Harry, how is the boy, I hope he was alright last night," she said.

"Not really mother, but he is okay now and safe with these people," Draco said, Harry's head shot up, he knew they were talking about him but for some reason, as long as Draco was there, he didn't care.

"Okay, will you be coming home at all tonight?" she asked, Draco smiled, his mother was so understanding.

"I'm not sure mother, I will see you soon," Draco said, his mother said goodnight and he hung up.

"Is everything alright Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"Everything's alright love, just rest," Draco whispered into Harry's hair kissing his forehead, "just rest."

Harry tried to protest but ended up mumbling and snuggling into Draco's warmth and falling asleep. Remus got off the couch and walked into the back room. While he was gone Draco realized what all the crying had done to him, feeling very tired Draco closed his eyes, even if it was only for a moment.

By the time Remus returned with a blanket he had to turn back and get another one for Draco who had fallen asleep in the minute he had been gone. Draping the blankets over the boys he turned to his lover.

"Sirius, call your cousin, tell her we will care for Draco and he will be back tomorrow, then if you don't mind I would like to go to bed," Remus said, he was genuinely tired.

"Don't you think we should move Harry and Draco, Harry's back has had enough, sleeping like that can't be good for him," Sirius said looking at his godson longingly. He couldn't help but feel a little jealously because Draco could give Harry what he couldn't.

"Your right, first let's move Harry and then we'll move Draco," Remus said, he moved towards Harry yawning, as soon as he tried to pry the sleeping boy away from his boyfriend Harry started to panic slightly. Whimpering and reaching out for something that wasn't there. It became apparent to Remus and Sirius that the only way Harry was sleeping tonight was if he was in contact with Draco.

"Well we can at least maneuver them to make them comfortable," Sirius said taking Harry's legs and swinging them out, then positioning Draco under Harry slightly so that Draco used the couch pillows and Harry used Draco as a pillow. Smiling at his handy work he led the half sleeping Remus to his room and they went to bed.

That night Draco dreamed about what Harry told him, he couldn't believe what they had done to him in his old school. He was almost sure that Harry wouldn't want to be open with him while they were at school, there they would just have to look like normal guy friends who play sports and check out girls together. This would be hard of course because everyone knew Draco was gay but they would work it out somehow. He would have to worry about that when he returned to the land of the waking.

oOo

At the Dursley's Petunia and Vernon was talking with their son while they watched their evening news.

"So Harry wasn't in school today Dudley?" Vernon asked, Petunia was silent, she was afraid of she spoke Vernon would see the lie in her eyes.

"Yea, the little fag was too afraid to show his face I guess, I still can't believe he ran like he did, what are you telling Aunt Lily mom?" Dudley asked, turning the conversation to Petunia as much as she didn't want the attention.

"The truth, the ungrateful little brat ran away after we housed him, fed him gave, and him love," she said without flinching, she hoped.

"Good, Dudley don't fail to call me at work if he shows his ugly mug at your school. Now go and sleep, you have school tomorrow," Vernon said taking another sip of his Brandy.

"Yes father, goodnight father, goodnight mother," Dudley said, and exited up the stairs.

"You know that my story won't fall with lily don't you Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"I do have my doubts but I'm sure you will sell the story well," Vernon said. They spoke a little more before they too retired for the night.

oOo

When morning came both boys didn't want to move. They were still tired and they ached because of the way they slept. Groaning Draco stretched his hands above his head, this movement woke Harry who also groaned.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Draco asked, sitting up and helping Harry sit up as well.

"Fine actually, except sleeping the way we did hurt my lower back," Harry admitted rubbing the area close to his tailbone.

"Come here," Draco said, Harry moved towards Draco, Draco grabbed the blanket spread it on the ground, laid pillows everywhere and pointed for Harry to lay down.

Harry did so without any questions, Draco kneeled beside him and started to massage his back. Moving his hands in circles and then using his knuckles to work out a rather nasty knot he found. Harry just moaned in contentment.

Remus had just woken and decided that he needed some seriously strong coffee to get through this day. He had decided before he went to bed last night that he would go to school today and leave Harry with Sirius and Draco, if he wanted to stay.

As he walked through the hall he heard small sounds coming from the den. Walking closer he heard those sounds become moans. Wondering what the hell was going on, especially after that talk they had last night, Remus picked up his pace. Imagine his relief when he found Draco giving Harry a back massage and Harry moaning in relief as the kinks in his back were worked out. Smiling and walking past the boys he went to the kitchen to make his well deserved coffee.

Draco noticed Remus bit didn't pay him much attention, he was trying his hardest to keep himself at bay. With the sounds coming from Harry it was increasingly hard, but he couldn't imagine how Harry would react if he felt Draco get a little excited over his simple massage.

When he was done with the massage Harry sat up and sighed, he felt great.

"Harry, will you be coming to school with me today?" Draco asked, he laced it with the obvious question about how Harry wanted to show their affection at school.

"I think I will," Harry said not getting the underlined meaning of Draco's question.

"Harry do you want us to act like we are together at school, everyone knows I'm gay and I promise it won't be like before, I would never do that to you," Draco said thinking about the night before:

"_**Draco, we need to talk, there is more then one reason I moved to a new school," Harry said taking a deep breath. **_

**_Draco braced himself, "Okay Harry what ever it is we can over come it," he said with confidence. Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco, Draco refrained from holding him because of the experience they just had with touching._**

"**_You see, where I use to go to school I was on the soccer team. I was the second best on the team, only second to the goal tender, Oliver Wood. One day in the showers I noticed him looking at me, watching me while I showered. I didn't really think much of it, after all maybe they all looked at each other and I had been to preoccupied to notice before. After that day I took notice, only Oliver watched me while I showered, none of the other boys watched me, and he didn't watch any of the other boys._**

"**_One day I asked him about it and he was very straight forward about it, he said he found me attractive and would like to take me out that Saturday. Already knowing I was gay I agreed and was rather excited. I went home and told my mother all about it. The date went great but after the goodnight kiss he told me that during school and soccer we had to act like there was nothing going on between us. I didn't understand it at the time but figured that as long as we were still together then it was okay that we kept it a secret. Of course I told my mother and father who wanted to meet him. When I told him that he just said that we should wait a little longer before we took each other home to meet out families. _**

"**_We went on three more dates before he came home with me one day. Remus and Sirius were there too, they interrogated him and I was afraid he would never talk to me again. Thankfully, or so I thought at the time, the next day, when we were alone, he was the same loving person that he always was with me. It was around another month after we had been dating he decided to take it to the next step. I was so naïve," Harry had to stop and take a few deep breathes, it was obvious how hard this was for him._**

"**_One day he asked me to stay after practice, to work on something with me, we stayed on the field and talked for a while, then when he was sure that there was no one left in the showers he dragged me in. I didn't see why he was doing it until he started to kiss me. Before long he had my clothes off and the water running, I was starting to feel really uncomfortable when he started to undress himself. He turned me around and pushed me into the tiles. I remember him whispering about how much he loved me and if I loved him to I wouldn't protest to what he was about to do. I didn't know what was happening until it was too late," Draco noticed Harry's eyes sort of glaze over as he started to speak the next part._**

"_**I started to struggle when I felt something hard against my back but Oliver was always stronger, he grabbed me and told me that I was being bad, that I didn't love him. I tried to tell him I didn't want our first time to be in a shower stall but he wouldn't hear any of it. It hurt so bad when he first thrust in," Draco had to close his eyes and take a deep breathe, why was Harry using so much details, why wasn't Remus and Sirius stopping him. Looking to the two older men he noticed the tears in their eyes, hadn't they heard this before?**_

"**_I cried so much, I begged him to stop but he just laughed and kissed me as he continued, he didn't even give me time to adjust. Before long he released and pulled out. Blood and semen ran down my legs and I collapsed in the stall. Then it was like it never happened, he helped me up so gently and started to wash me tenderly. I didn't understand why he was bothering to care about me after what he just did. When he finished washing up himself he dressed us both and drove me home. After a goodnight kiss I got out of the car and walked to my front door. I was still in so much pain, it hurt even more with every step. When my mom let me in she immediately asked if I was hurt because of the way I was walking. I just told her that I was really sore from practice. I still don't know why I lied to her, I should have told her and nothing like this would have happened._**

"**_The next day he acted like it never happened, he was tender and loving with me when we were alone. I thought it was just that one time he did it so I forgot about it as well and went back to being happy with him. Three months after that incident in shower Oliver came up to me with a question. He wanted to know if I wanted to do a threesome with a good friend of his. I was confused at first so he explained to me what a threesome was. I was very hesitant but Oliver told me straight out that it wouldn't be like last time and he would stop if I wanted. It was because of this that I agreed, I wanted to know what it felt like when I wasn't in constant pain. This didn't mean I wasn't nervous, when I went to Oliver's house, because his parents were out of town, I had so many butterflies in my stomach._**

"**_He led me up to his room, kissing me and touching me all the way up. When we got there he opened his door and laid me on the bed. I had decided that it was much better then last time and he was already taking much more care. It was then I noticed that there was another in the room, a girl. I was confused when I saw her, I knew I didn't like girls, at all, so I was wondering who she was and why she was there. He introduced her as Holly, she said she was his girlfriend and I just died inside. She was already undressed and he quickly stripped me and himself fluently. At first he was only paying attention to me but then I realized the girl was paying attention to him so what was I suppose to do? Thinking back even if she had been a guy I don't think I would have liked it very much._**

"**_She whispered something to him and he smiled and nodded, then he was gone and she replaced him on top of me. I didn't like this anymore and I was no longer enjoying it. Oliver had gotten me all excited and left, I never really thought of what happened next as rape until I saw a therapist," Harry comment off topic._**

"**_She came down on me and had me fuck her, against my will, until, with the help of Oliver's ministrations, I came. I couldn't believe what had happened at the time. We hadn't used a condom or anything. After that Oliver had his way with me too but by then I was just crying and withering. It didn't hurt as much but I still couldn't walk when he was done, he didn't know how to be gentle I guess. After that incident I ignored Oliver, I didn't look at him at practice and I hid from him at school. I told my mom we broke up so she wouldn't ask questions, I lied to her yet again. _**

"_**For the better part of that year, like ten months, I didn't have contact with Oliver or the girl. The one night, while my parents were working late the doorbell rang. It was late and I used the peephole before I opened the door. I couldn't see anything with the peephole anyway. When I opened it there was a basket on my porch with a note and a baby inside. **_

"**_The note had simply said that Holly had gotten pregnant and had the baby but later on decided that he was too ugly to care for so they gave him to me. He was so beautiful and had no name. I fell in love with him that night but when my parents got home all hell broke loose. They yelled at me, told me they were disappointed that I let this happen, that I had sex without a condom, and that I cheated on Oliver. But I couldn't tell them the truth at the time, I hurt too much to know I was used. Then the next thing they said will haunt and hurt me for the rest of my life. They said I had to give the baby up, I had to put him up for adoption. I argued with everything I had, how they could ask that of me, he was my son. I slept with Zachary that night and I cried, I couldn't believe what my parents were doing. _**

"_**They called the agency in the morning and this lady came, Tonks was her last name. She took Zachary and explained to me I would never see him again, and then they were gone. I had felt so physically sick for the next week, I just laid their and cried, I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't eat, I would just lie their and waste away. They tried to apologize by saying they did it so I could have a normal life and after time I forgave them but it still hurts. He was mine and he shouldn't have been sent away, I don't even know if he was given to a good family, or if they changed his name. **_

"_**Before I went back to school they took me to therapy sessions, it was there that I confessed about the abusive relationship I had been in. They took me to the doctors to make sure I was okay and were very careful with me. Finally I decided I needed to have a normal life again and wanted to go to school.**_

"_**Back at school I was taunted and tormented daily, I quit the soccer team because being near Oliver was too much. I tried to take my life one time but Sirius stopped me. Then my mom felt it would be better that I left that school and came here to live with my aunt," Harry finished resting his head on Draco's shoulder. **_

Draco snapped out of his trance when Harry nodded against his chest, "I want people to know that I am taken by a rather handsome man by the name of Draco," he said. Draco couldn't help but feel relieved he didn't want to hide their relationship like it was some sort of dirty thing.

The smell of coffee snaked its way into the Den where they were sitting and almost at once had the two boys on their feet following it. Remus turned in surprise when there were all of a sudden two extra bodies hovering over his coffee.

"Draco, Harry good morning," Remus said almost feeling protective of his coffee with the two vultures looking at it the way they were.

"Good morning," both boys replied still not taking their eyes off the coffee.

"Will you be staying here today Draco?" Remus asked.

"No, I'll be going to school obviously," Draco replied.

"You don't have to, your mother said you could keep Harry company today," Remus said.

"I know, that's what I'm doing," Draco said like it was obvious.

"And how will that be if you're at school?" Remus asked, he was a little confused by Draco's cryptic responses.

"I'm going with him," Harry said, finally speaking up.

Remus was very surprised with this answer, "Harry are you sure, I'm not sure if you are healed yet, you should be taking it easy and I know school will put a slight strain on you body, and what about your cousin he could try and hurt you, I still haven't figured how you would be safe at school," Remus was rambling.

"Don't you think I've thought of that, I'll be walking Harry to every class that we don't have together, and those classes that we do have together I will be taking good care of him," Draco said protectively. Harry smiled and rubbed his head into Draco's chest affectionately.

"You two have already decided this correct?" Remus asked, Harry looked at Draco and the two boys nodded simultaneously. "Well then who am I to stop you, please come by my room during your lunch period and I will take care of you food wise," Remus said leaving no room for argument.

"I think I will have detention today during lunch, I obviously didn't go yesterday so I guess I have to make it up," Harry said.

"And why do you have detention in the first place my dear godson?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen, the smell of coffee enticing him as well.

"I answered Professor Snape's question correctly, though I was zoned out while he was speaking," Harry said truthfully.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I will talk with my godfather, but for now let up get ready for school. I have a spare pair of clothes in my bag. I'll meet you back here in ten," Draco said.

Both boys ran off and true to their words they came back in around ten minutes. Remus had two cups of coffee waiting there for them, Harry's as he liked it, Draco's plain with the fixes next to it.

"Okay boys, I will see you at lunch, stay safe and Draco if anything happens to Harry you will be killed terribly," Remus said playfully and Draco playfully saluted him back.

"Yes sir, see you later sir!" Draco said, looped arms with Harry, and left to drive Harry to school.

oOoOo

Okay, another chappie down! Review and another chapter will appear…like magic!


	4. Dealing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter though…how cool would that be!

**Notes: **Normally it doesn't take me around six months to update but this story seemed to spin to the back of my mind. Right now I'm a senior and worrying about college so if my writings off it's because my mind is elsewhere. However, as always I will give it my all!

_Italics_ will signify that someone is singing.

**Reviewers:**

Thlostpixy: Thanks for the complement and I'm glad you like the flashback scene.

ElizabethMarieRose: I'm glad you understood my physics formula. If you didn't like it think about how it is for me I'm taking the college course of it! I'll work on my story now, but only because you asked.

Althea: Put the phone cord down, and no body will get hurt. If anyone is going to hurt someone it will be me because I am the author. And I'm the hunter…why are you stealing all my jobs?

kzapjaze: Maybe he will met Zach again…but then again maybe not!

Mateja007: Book mark it! And now I hope you can find it…six months later.

The Beautiful Disaster: Wait, wait, wait…you've been waiting a long time. So here we go!

Angelkitty77: more for you then!

Kamui5: Like I said, maybe he will, maybe he won't.

Angel the Devil's Daughter: Thanks for the luck and I will continue.

Crazy-lil-nae-nae: Good work I will keep up!

Nya: Thanks for the praise…I'm off!

And now…the story!

**oOoOo**

On the drive to school Harry was thinking a lot about what had transpired in the past few days. He had started a new school, got a new boyfriend who really seemed to care, and got the shit kicked out of him by family. It was all a little overwhelming for a 17 year old to handle. Looking over he saw Draco, focused on the road but a hint of worry in his stormy grey eyes.

Draco moved his free hand over to Harry and grasped it firmly in his, giving Harry unspoken comfort as if he could sense Harry's inner turmoil. Harry looked over and smiled but continued to contemplate his situation. He loved his godfather dearly but missed his parents greatly, he really wanted them to come back home to him. Then again, at the same time he didn't want to leave, if his mom and dad came back then he would have to return to their old town, away from Draco. Now Harry just felt sick to his stomach.

"Harry, look at that," Draco said breaking the eerie silence. Harry's head shot around and saw what Draco had spoken about; it was a poster advertising a contest at a local hangout, all new talent welcome. Winner got a 1,000 dollar prize as well as the option to become a regular act at the hangout.

"What about it?" Harry asked after reading over the poster thoroughly.

"Well, Harry you should join, I heard you sing and you were amazing. I bet you would win and beat the pants off the competition," Draco said seriously.

"You seem to forget something, I have nothing to play," Harry said becoming depressed again. Draco stopped at a stop light and turned towards Harry. Harry leaned over and laid his head on Draco's chest. Draco's arms came around Harry as he comforted the boy about the loss of his instruments.

"Harry, I think you should give it thought, you could borrow a school guitar you know," Draco said, the light had turned green but he made no move to put his hands on the wheel.

"It's not the same Draco; my guitar was very special to me. It was the sentiment that gave me the confidence to play." Harry said pulling away and drying his eyes.

"Harry you need to do this, you need to show those bastards of relatives that they didn't break you, that they didn't take away the only light in your life," Draco said gripping the wheel and driving towards their school once again.

"Let me think about it, I don't even have a song to play," Harry said seriously.

"What about the one you played in Music, that was awesome, unbelievable, you blew the class away. Even Remus seemed impressed," Draco said pulling into the parking lot of the school designated for students.

"But it's not done and without an instrument I can't finish it, I still don't understand why they would do something like that," Harry said his eyes misting over.

"Because they are sick bastards and that's the truth. You can do this Harry, I know you can. After school we are driving to the hangout and signing you up. You will prove to everyone that those people didn't steal your light," Draco said getting out of his car and helping Harry out of his side. They walked into school Draco's arm around Harry's waist, Harry's head lying on his shoulder.

At the sight of the couple many people stopped and stared, some made nasty comments, some smiled. The reactions were very mixed and diverse. Hermione, who had been at her locker with Ron, dropped her jaw when she saw the new boy with the hottest boy in school. Normally she would not have been fazed to see Draco with another boy but the new kid seemed so shy and not Draco's type.

"Where's your locker love?" Draco asked looking around noticing the blatant stares. Harry pointed to a locker that was crowded by people, when they approached however the people parted and Harry had a clear path to his locker. Gathering his physics books Harry quickly joined Draco's side again as the blond walked him to his class.

Harry had to admit he had a little trepidation going into that class, the teacher really seemed to not like him at all. Draco stopped him before he entered the classroom; he stuck his head in and said something Harry couldn't understand. Before Harry could blink his greasy physics teacher was in the doorway.

"Is everything alright Draco?" He asked surprising Harry with his soft calm tone, so unlike the tone he used with Harry the other day.

"Yes and no, mother and father are fine but I do have a little problem," Draco said making sure Harry was still behind him and hadn't run off.

"And what's that, can I help?" Snape asked, he saw Harry behind his godson but didn't want to interrupt Draco to yell at Harry.

"Yes, you see Harry, my boyfriend, informs me that you gave him detention because he got the right answer?" Draco stated in a question form.

"The boy wasn't paying attention," Snape said harshly not liking the words he was hearing.

"Please, I'm asking you for me Sev, please let him off," Draco said in a pleading voice.

Snape got an unreadable expression on his face and then, angrily stated fine and walked away. Draco turned towards Harry and saw the disproving look his boyfriend was giving him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked.

"You shouldn't have spoken to a teacher like that Draco, you could have gotten in trouble you know," Harry said, he was upset that Draco would get in trouble for him.

"Harry, Sev isn't going to do anything, try to pay attention in class and don't talk, or try not to. I put him in a really bad mood so try not to get in his way; he would surely take it out on you. I'll see you after class?" Draco said, Harry smiled and nodded. Draco kissed his cheek and left the classroom with just enough time to get to his own class before he was late.

Harry watched the clock as the class neared the ending. He couldn't wait until the bell would ring so he could get out of here, the tension was unimaginable. All of a sudden Draco was at the doorway, Harry thought he was seeing things, since when did Draco appear in doorways before class was over. He didn't knock he just walked up to the front, showed Snape a piece of paper and then went back to the doorway.

"Potter get your things and leave, problems five to fifty six on page three-hundred, due tomorrow," Snape said smoothly. There was collective groans throughout the classroom but Harry ignored them, he gathered his things quickly and left with Draco.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom.

"I am to take you out five minutes early of every class we don't have together So I can escort you to your next class, which we happen to have together," Draco informed Harry who nodded in agreement.

When lunchtime finally came around Harry and Draco found themselves in the company of Professor Remus.

"How's the day going boys?" he asked as they settled down with their respective lunches, all made by Remus.

"Good," came two replies at the same time.

"Oh, Draco, your mother called, she said that your father wished for you to come home as soon as school was out," Remus said as the idea popped into his head.

"May I call her right now?" he asked, Remus, who was normally one for the rules, nodded and turned his head while Draco made the call on his cell.

"Mother, hello. Yes, it's Draco. I got your message; I heard father wanted to speak to me. Yes, I'll be home by three, when does school let out? At 2:15, yes but I have a previous engagement; I will be home at three. Love you, later," Draco finished his conversation and put his phone away.

Harry felt a little envious as he heard Draco's conversation, he couldn't tell his mother how much he loved her in person, and he just hoped she knew. Draco saw that look in Harry's eyes and sat next to him giving him a soft hug. Harry leaned it and shut his eyes, after a moment between the two they pulled apart, Harry looking happy again.

"Well, the bell is going to ring, behave for the rest of classes boys and I will see you at home later Harry," Remus said as the boys finished. Just as Remus said the bell rung and the boys left with nothing but a wave.

School ended quickly and Harry was soon in Draco's arms again. He couldn't explain his mood swings but extreme sadness seemed to come upon him with a whim. Draco was slightly worried but was also expecting it as well; the fact of the matter was that if Harry wasn't upset after last night he would have been worried.

They found themselves sitting in Draco's car talking. "Harry, you've worried me a little with your sudden mood swings," Draco said plainly.

"I don't know what it is but whenever I talk about Zachary and how I lost him I just get overwhelmed with sadness. I don't understand why my mother wouldn't let me keep him. I think I just miss him, though that doesn't make sense, because I only knew him for a day, a night really, right?" Harry said his thoughts obviously fuzzy.

"Harry there is nothing wrong with you; you lost something dear to you. The amount of time you spent with it is negligible," Draco said as Harry climbed into the driver's seat with him and cried. It was almost three when Harry had calmed down and Draco was faced with a slight dilemma. Was he going to be late to his date with his father and sign Harry up for the talent contest, or allow Harry to back out of the contest and be on time for the date with his father? He decided that his father would understand.

When Draco pulled into the parking lot of The Serpents Eye Harry seemed to shrink in his seat, he wasn't sure if he could do this anymore.

Draco took things calmly, he turned the car off, got out of the driver's side, went to the passenger's side, helped Harry out, and walking into The Serpents Eye with Harry's hand in his. When they walked in the place was deserted due to the fact that it was a night club, but they did see the manager sitting on the stage with a clipboard in hand.

Draco and Harry walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, the man abruptly turned around to face the two boys.

"Were here about the contest," Draco said and Harry nodded in accordance. The man seemed to be in thought and then smiled.

"Well I guess I found where the last slot is going too, can I have a name please," he asked.

"H-Harry Potter," Harry stumbled out, he was nervous and having some serious second thoughts.

"I see," the man said, "the names Hagrid and I expect you there at eight sharp to get ready for your performance. If you wish to do a sound check then you can come after school," the man said. Draco thanked him and took Harry by the hand again, leading him out to the car.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to drop you off and run. I have to talk with my father and I'm running late," Draco said as they pulled into Remus' home. Harry nodded; Draco leaned over and kissed Harry before pulling out and zooming off.

When Draco arrived home he noticed his father sitting in the living room waiting for him. "Draco its three-fifteen, you are fifteen minutes late," Mr. Malfoy said. Draco nodded and sat down on the chair next to his father.

"I apologize father but I had a pervious engagement that I could not break," Draco said, this is how the conversations with his father always went, mundane voices and very formal.

"Well, the thing that I needed to speak to you about pertains to your newest infatuation. I wish to meet him; your mother informs me that he is the epitome of politeness. I was thinking perhaps in one night's time," Mr. Malfoy said, Draco was a little worried, normally his father didn't wish to meet his boyfriends. He might have not minded that his son was gay but didn't want to see it.

"I will inform him father, is that all?" Draco asked. His father nodded and Draco left the living room to go to his room. Sitting there he stared at his phone, he had to call Harry but wasn't sure how the boy would react to his father's invitation.

Picking up the phone he prepared for this call.

Meanwhile Harry had been sulking in his room, he always felt so depressed when thinking about Zachary and what could have been. He tried to forget how much it hurt but he couldn't. The urge to cut was strong for Harry, he tried to remember all the things he had been taught in therapy but the pain was overwhelming, he had to find someone to stop him and soon.

Stumbling out of his room he saw Remus at the kitchen table. The small teen was feeling sick by his thoughts; he hadn't felt this way in a long time. Remus looked up as he saw Harry enter the room, seeing Harry's pained look that he had been trained to see Remus lunged forward to gather the young man into a hug.

Harry's body shook with fear and sobs; he couldn't help but cry as the fear washed over him. He was so afraid that he would cut again, he didn't want to, even though he liked the feeling, he couldn't stand the betrayed look on his families face when he did it.

"Why Harry, why are you feeling this way, what's wrong?" Remus asked holding Harry tighter. The boy's sobs silenced but the shaking resumed as the fear stayed.

"Why did they take him away from me, why Remus, why does it hurt?" Harry said quietly, almost a whisper. As Remus was comforting Harry the phone rang with a loud shrill. Remus removed one of his hands from around Harry and picked the phone up with the other.

"Lupin residence," Remus answered the phone with a shaky voice; he could hear Draco's breathing on the other end.

"Professor, Harry, um…where is Harry?" Draco asked, slightly worried by Remus' tone of voice. Remus tried to calm his voice; he didn't need two hysteric teenagers on his hands. Where was Sirius when you needed him?

"Draco, Harry's fine, he's just a little emotional, and I will have him call you later, is that alright?" Remus asked, but Harry's hand came up and grabbed the phone.

"Draco," Harry's voice said, it was laced with pain and sadness.

"Harry, my God you sound terrible, what's wrong?" Draco asked in mass panic now.

"Draco, I want to see you, can you come here?" Harry said, his voice was cracking, he couldn't explain it but he wanted Draco, and Sirius, but Draco was on the line and more accessible.

"Harry, I will be there as soon as my car can carry me there, hold tight," Draco said, all worries about asking Harry to dinner with his family gone. All he cared about was Harry and his well being. He couldn't shake the fear that something bad had happened to Harry.

Making a small phone call he gabbed his keys and told a servant where he would be before running out the door. Speeding down the high way he narrowly missed the turn and a car, calming his breath down he moved his way into the driveway. Getting out the car, Draco didn't even shut the door to his car before bursting into the house. He found Harry and Remus on the kitchen floor talking quietly; he heard Zachary in the conversation often and smiled. Sitting on the floor with the two Harry moved from his Uncle's embrace to Draco's.

Not too long after Harry had fallen asleep. Draco picked him up and placed him in bed, when he returned to the kitchen Remus had a cup of black coffee waiting for him. Draco took the hot drink and sat at the table. Remus looked ten years older after that incident and was wearily sipping his coffee.

"He's going to be okay," Draco said after a moment of silence between the two. Remus nodded, of course Harry was going to be okay, he always was. There was, however the small chance that this was the straw to break the camels back and that frightened him.

All of a sudden they heard the door open and slam shut. Sirius ran into the kitchen as if looking around for some kind of situation. Seeing Draco and Remus sitting at the table drinking coffee in silence did nothing to calm his nerves.

"What happened, I come home, there is a car in the driveway, doors open, the front door is unlocked and you two look like you just saw a ghost," Sirius said, angered by the situation he came home to.

"Harry, well, he was deeply upset when he came home today," Remus said. Sirius took a seat and started to comfort the sandy haired man, he knew from the little that Remus had said that Harry had a 'bad day'.

"He's sleeping now, but I do need to talk to you too," Draco said sighing loudly.

"What about?" Remus asked, happy about the change in topic, the last one just made him worry.

"I know that I probably shouldn't have but after school today and the incident I just witnessed I think it was the right course of action. My father requested me home after school but as I dropped Harry off I could see the deep depression in his eyes and the cause of course was Zachary. I made a quick phone call to a close friend of the family and he's going to track Zachary down for me. I know that it might be hard but I think this is for the best, especially after that," Draco said waiting for a response from the two men.

"You probably shouldn't have done that. Lily and James won't like it," Remus said, though secretly he had wanted to do the very same things so many times but hadn't had the guts.

"But they want their son to suffer like this?" Draco asked angrily making hand gestures.

"No, but they thought that they were doing what was best for him when they did it the first time. They wanted him to have a normal teenage life without the burdens of a son to take care of," Sirius said.

"Harry will never have a normal teenage life, he is a teenage father, he's been abused by his uncle, he's been raped. If they don't realize that Harry's life will never be normal then what rock have they been living under?" Draco said angrily.

"Draco, see what come of the search. But you must promise me that you will tell us if you find anything out and confer with us before you even think of fighting for custody," Remus said level headedly. Draco just nodded; he planed to tell them before he told Harry anyway.

Sirius got up and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to listen to the whole story. As soon as the story was finished Draco got up and went to Harry's room so he could be there when he woke up. Sitting on the bed Draco waited for Harry to wake.

8:27

Harry's eyes started to flutter open he had a horrible headache which he expected from all the crying he had been doing lately. He noticed an abnormal weight on the end of his bed, looking down he saw a mass of blond hair asleep on his bed. Smiling he shook Draco to wake him.

"Whaaaa…Oh Harry, is everything aright?" Draco asked as soon as he was fully awake.

"Yea, it's just that you were sleeping, and I was awake, so I wanted to make you awake like me," Harry said as if it was the most reasonable statement in the world.

"Ok then Harry. Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked cautiously. Harry nodded, sure he was still a little down at the situation but he knew he would get through it as he had many times before.

Suddenly Harry jumped out of bed and ran to his bag. Throwing clothes everywhere Harry seemed to be searching for one specific item that he couldn't find. Finally Harry pulled out a notebook triumphantly.

"Draco, this is a notebook that I wrote in every day after I lost Zachary," Harry said sitting back down and handing the journal to Draco.

"It's filled with song lyrics," Draco said absently.

"Yea, music was my outlet then, everyday I would rush home and hide up in my room writing in this, back then it seemed like all I had was my guitar and my keyboard. But now I don't even have that," Harry said, Draco realized that Harry was showing him something very personal to him.

"No, but you have so much more, you have me, and professor Lupin and Sirius. We are all here for you and will be your lifeline and strength when you feel like you have none," Draco said placing the journal on the bed and embracing Harry tightly.

"I know, and I love you for it," Harry said slightly muffled by Draco's chest. Reaching back to the discarded journal Harry ran his hands over the cover longingly, clearly having some sort of internal battle. Finally he opened the journal's cover and started slowly sifting through the many songs the book contained. Finally he came upon and song that hitched his breath and made his screw his eyes shut.

Draco could see the oncoming tears that were held at bay as Harry's eyes burned holes into the paper. Taking a long shuddering inhaling breath Harry placed the open notebook in Draco's lap.

"I wrote this after he was taken from me, right after the car containing him drove out of sight I ran up to my room and wrote this song," Harry said, he wanted Draco to read it, this was so much a part of him, just as much a part of him as his leg or maybe his arm.

Draco looked at the song briefly before pushing it back to Harry. Harry looked confused, he wanted to open up to Draco completely and Draco was refusing him.

"I want you to sing it, please," Draco said seeing Harry's hurt look. Harry wouldn't look at the book, looking at the lyrics, reading them, it was so much more different then singing them, that was so much more personal. He could tell that Draco wanted him to do this, that it would help so he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes_

_And watch him as he goes_

_And help him to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

_Every father's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead him to a place_

_Guide him with your grace_

_To a place where he'll be safe_

_I pray he finds your light_

_And holds it in his heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind him where you are_

_Every father's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place_

_Guide him to a place_

_Give him faith so he'll be safe_

_Lead him to a place_

_Guide him with your grace_

_To a place where he'll be…safe_" Harry softly finished the song. The sweet ballad had tears streaming down his face.

"Harry, that was, so amazing. Thank you for sharing that with me," Draco said, he removed the book from the dark haired boys lap and laid Harry down. Taking off his shoes Draco joined him in bed, snuggling up and making sure Harry knew he wasn't alone.

oOoOo

So there it is the fourth chapter of my story. I know it took a year or so but I will try to be better from here on in. I won't say that there will be a chapter next week but soon, and certainly not a year.

The song that Harry sung was "The Prayer" from Quest for Camelot but I tweaked it a bit, in the original song the mother sings about her daughter, here a father sings about his son. But yea, I don't own the song, or the movie.

Review


	5. Feeling

**Find Freedom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter…but if I ever, for some odd reason, get it, you all will be the first to know.

**Notes: **Here's the next chapter…obviously. Thank you to all who reviewed, they were really nice to get. Sorry it took me nine months to write again. My life kind of hit a snag when I lost my grandfather in February. I'm still trying to get back on track let's just say. I will do my best but I have given up on trying promising to update. I'll do what I can, that's all I can offer. And on top of all that I'll be in college soon so we will see what I will be able to handle.

**oOoOo**

When Draco opened his eyes he immediately recognized the fact that he was not in his room. Not moving his body his eyes darted from one side of the unfamiliar room to the other trying to remember where he was.

He knew the sun was peaking through a window showing that it was in deed morning and that he slept where ever he was all night. Feeling a warm body next to his Draco quickly rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Now fully awake he ventured to look at the bed. Seeing Harry's calm face he calmed down as things started to come back to them, the song, Harry crying, them falling asleep together.

Smiling mischievously Draco proceeded to repeat an action that Harry took such great pleasure in doing the night before. Draco jumped on the bed and started to shake Harry into awareness.

"Draco, why are you here, what are you doing, what?" Harry asked jumbled and disorientated.

"Well you see, you were sleeping and I was awake so I thought that you should be awake as well," Draco said smiling at Harry as he repeated the exact same lines that Harry had used after rudely waking him last night.

"Ha ha, fair enough," Harry said turning over in hopes of falling back asleep. Draco had other ideas as he jumped on the boy and started tickling the heck out of him.

"No, Dr-Draco, st-stop it," Harry tried to fight off the oncoming onslaught.

"Not until you say uncle," Draco said annunciating every word to make sure Harry got his point.

"Okay, un-uncle," Harry giggled out. As soon as Draco heard he slowed his attack and then stopped. Harry laid on the bed holding his stomach, it hurting slightly from all the laughing, but it was a good hurt.

"Now that I've lightened your mood, I got something that I want to ask of you, and don't be mad, or try not to, or just look at it with an open mind, ok?" Draco ranted slightly. Harry nodded, wanting Draco to have his full attention. "My father, the other night, he asked me home, he wanted me to, well he wanted me to ask you if, well if you would like to cometomyhousefordinner?" Draco said all in one breathe.

"To come to your house for dinner?" Harry repeated slowly to make sure that he really had heard Draco correctly.

"Um, yea, what do you say?" Draco said, he knew that if Harry knew anything, or had heard anything about his father, he wouldn't have wanted to go.

"I guess so, I don't see why not. I do, of course, have to ask Remus and Sirius. And when would it be, I need to know that," Harry said, he thought, since Mrs. Malfoy was so nice then Mr. Malfoy would be the same.

"Well, since he asked me yesterday, and yesterday he said tomorrow, that would mean, tonight," Draco said moving his hands around like he was calculating something.

"Well, um, yea, I suppose so," Harry said, he couldn't understand why Draco was so nervous but that in turn made him nervous.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 6:30 tonight, and I'll drop you off after school so you have plenty of time to get ready. Dress casually but not T-shirts, and um, well, that's it I guess," Draco said trying to think of everything that would please his father. He didn't know his father's game but he was going to make sure that Harry was prepared for whatever was thrown at him.

"Draco, your making me a little worried. Is your father strict or something?" Harry asked, realizing why Draco might be paranoid.

"A little, but at home we dress nicely for all our dinner, old family tradition. I just don't know why he wants to meet you," Draco said.

Hurt instantly spread across Harry's face as he heard Draco's words: "I just don't know why he wants to meet you." Harry's mind was reeling; he didn't want to think about why Draco didn't want him to meet his father.

Having inherited a trait normally passed on to Malfoy females, Draco turned in on Harry's hurt expression immediately. "What is it? Do you not want to meet him tonight?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, tears forming in his eyes as he imagined the rejection he thought he was about to receive. "N-no," he hiccupped.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Draco said taking Harry's cheek in his hand softly.

"N-nothing, just nothing," Harry said trying to play it off, forcing a smile Harry tried to ignore the heart wrenching pain he felt inside.

As Harry moved to turn away Draco caught his wrists and held firmly turning him back to face Draco. "Either you are a very bad liar; of I am very good at reading people. Either way you are lying to me, tell me what's wrong, please," Draco asked, his worry surfacing.

"Why wouldn't y-your father w-want to s-see m-me?" Harry asked, tears falling and his breath hitching. It took Draco a moment before realization hit him and the severity of his words came back.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, come on, it's just that my father doesn't meet any of my boyfriends because he would rather be blissfully ignorant to the fact that I am gay. This is the first boyfriend of mine that he will have ever met. I'm just worried that he might have an ulterior motive," Draco said, at his words Harry calmed down significantly.

"You really scared me, I thought that…well I don't know what I thought, but it wasn't good," Harry said laughing through his tears.

Draco gathered his boyfriend up while he laughed/cried into his shoulder. This is the position Remus found them in when he came to wake them for school. "Boys, is everything alright?" Remus asked noticing the tears in Harry's eyes.

"Everything's fine Remus, tears of joy, all that good stuff. Um, we are going to get dressed now and will see you at breakfast in ten minutes tops!" Harry said ushering him out of the door and quickly shutting it behind him.

Harry started to rummage through his clothes to find something acceptable to wear, completely forgetting about Draco. Draco smiled and slipped out of the room, he had a spare set of clothes in his car, ever since he started dating Harry it seemed like a good idea.

Harry had forgotten that Draco was even in his house until he sat down at the breakfast table and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco, oh my god, I forgot about you, I'm so sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Its fine love, I had to get some clothes from my car anyway," Draco said taking a sip of his hot coffee, black. Harry beamed when he heard Draco call him love, something about the word made him indescribably happy.

An alarm went off in the kitchen which signified that they were all going to be late, Sirius and Remus especially. Draco and Harry took off in Draco's car and Remus and Sirius left in Remus' car.

School went by far too quickly for Harry, he was nervous about the night that awaited him. Meeting Draco's mother was one thing; mothers were notorious for being nice and sweet. Father's however were known for being intimidating and scary. When the final bell rang Harry didn't rise from his seat, maybe, just maybe he could avoid life by sitting in this chair until tomorrow.

Fate was cursing him and favoring him when Draco made an appearance, wondering where Harry was since he wasn't at his locker. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, Harry was really getting tired of him asking that question.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, why is that the only question you ask, why must something be wrong, why can't it be, how's the weather, or how was class. NOTHING IS WRONG," the ending coming out more like a scream.

"I'm sorry," Draco suggested, he didn't know what Harry was so uptight about. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about meeting your dad tonight," Harry said softly. Draco smiled and nodded, he understood. "Okay, I'm ready to go home and get myself ready for tonight," Harry said.

"Okay, off we go," Draco said, he dropped Harry off at his house and then, instead of turning to go to his own house, he turned onto the highway, a mischievous smile on his face.

Harry shuffled around Remus' house dressed only in a towel, he couldn't find the right clothes to wear. He had about seven pairs of pants on his bed and a million shirts. Sifting through them for the hundredth time he finally found some tan khaki's and an emerald button up shirt. Next trial, trying to tame his hair.

6:27

Harry was sitting in the living room and waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Every so often he would rise and look out the window, he was sweating and paranoid. He was so afraid of meeting Mr. Malfoy. Finally headlights were seen through the window next to the door. Harry took a deep breath and straightened his shirt. Then he put his coat on and opened the door just as Draco was about to knock on it.

"Ready to go I see," Draco said with a smile, Harry could see that he dressed appropriately by looking at Draco and a little of his stress floated away. Draco offered his arm and Harry took it with a smile. Calling to tell Remus he was leaving Harry and Draco were soon out the door.

The drive was quiet and uneventful, Draco drove keeping his eyes on the road and Harry sat nervously in the passenger's seat waiting for what he deemed to be one of the scariest encounters he would ever have to face. Draco didn't seemed worried on the outside but on the inside he was a little worried, he never brought his boyfriends home and any first scared Draco.

Pulling into the driveway of the Malfoy mansion Harry felt his knees grow weak, Draco offered his arm for support and Harry latched on like it was a lifeline. Draco opened the door and stepped into the entrance way, a servant took their coats and Draco led Harry into the sitting room where Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy were sitting, engaged in a little light conversation.

"Harry dear, so good to see you. I hope you are well," Narcissa said embracing the dark haired boy. Harry felt some anxiousness drain from his frame at Mrs. Malfoy's warm greeting.

Mr. Malfoy coughed to gain the attention of the room. Harry stepped out of Mrs. Malfoy's motherly embrace and straightened himself in front of the elder Malfoy male.

"Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter," Harry said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, my name is Lucius Malfoy, you may, however address me as Mr. Malfoy," Lucius said.

Harry nodded to show he understood and they butler took his coat off to God knows where.

As the Malfoy's moved to enter the dining area Harry stood his ground in fear. Mr. Malfoy was not warm and not inviting. Harry took a deep a calming breath before slowly moving one foot forward. He had started to take another one when he felt a warm hand embrace his own. He looked to see Draco's smiling face. With that he was able to calm his muscles and shorten the distance between him and the dining area.

"They will love you, or else," Draco whispered as he pulled out a chair for Harry. Harry blushed and smiled as he took a seat. As the clock stuck 6:45 the servants started to enter with food. First they filled glasses with wine and a first course was served.

Harry waited with baited breath to begin eating. No one was touching their food so he didn't either. Finally Mr. Malfoy lifted his fork and tested the food, after what seemed like an eternity Draco and Mrs. Malfoy started to eat. Harry took that as a cue that he could eat as well.

Draco smiled as he ate. Harry was doing wonderfully; he had forgotten to mention that Father always ate first to test the quality of the food. He wished he wasn't so far away; he wanted to hold the boys hand so badly.

Narcissa was getting tired of this deathly quite dinner; she could see that Draco was not happy and that Harry was nervous. "So boys, how is school coming. Are you excited for the break coming up?" she asked.

"Fine mother, Severus is being extremely mean to all his classes, Harry's especially. Other than that we have some great teachers especially music. Professor Lupin is very good at what he does," Draco said. Harry didn't know if he was aloud to answer so he kept quite, Draco had answered for both of them anyway.

Narcissa saw Harry look even more nervous, she could tell he was debating adding his two cents. "And how about you Harry?" she asked the frightened boy.

"Fine, but I'm glad break is coming up soon," Harry said softly. He missed these kinds of conversations; his parents use to ask the same things.

"In that sense I feel the same, besides break means Christmas and you know how much I love Christmas," Draco said. It was true; he LOVED to shop for Christmas presents.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Mr. Malfoy asked Harry surprising everyone in the room, even the servant coming to take the empty plates away.

"Yes sir, you see my parents have promised that they will come home for Christmas," Harry said, Draco frowned at the mention of his parents; he still didn't like them for putting Harry through so much. All he knew was that they better not interfere again.

"Where are your parents Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"They are currently in Sir Lanka. They are doctors," Harry said, he still thought about the prediction made in art.

"So you are still staying with your aunt and uncle then?" she asked. "I hope they weren't too angry about you coming home late the other night."

"Harry doesn't stay with those people anymore," Draco bit out before he could even stop himself. The tone he said that in would bring more questions then Harry would be willing to answer.

"And that's enough on that subject, the second course is here," Mr. Malfoy said while looking at Harry. He wasn't sure he approved of this weak little boy with his son but he wouldn't pass judgment just yet.

After dinner Draco brought Harry back to his room.

"I'm so sorry about that Harry," I haven't told my mother anything so she didn't know not to ask. Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry just pulled Draco into an embrace and buried his head into the blond boy's chest. "I'll be okay," he mumbled. "Just hold me," he said.

At nine Draco decided that they should start thinking about bring Harry home. He didn't want to worry Remus and Sirius. "Harry I was wondering. Instead of a date tomorrow I was hoping you would let me do something for you," Draco said carefully choosing his words.

"I guess so," Harry said tiredly.

"Good, now let's get you home," Draco said taking Harry's hand and leading him out of his room. Getting to the front door they waited for their coats before heading to Draco's car.

The car ride was quite except for a few small exchanges between the boys. "I think you father hates me," Harry had commented.

"He doesn't hate you, he just wants what's best for me, and unfortunately he thinks that is a woman. Don't worry we will change his mind." Draco said taking his hand for the rest of the ride.

Dropping Harry off Draco stole a chaste kiss before driving away. He couldn't help but be engrossed with thinking about how his father had acted during dinner. He had been pleasant enough and he even stopped a conversation that was heading down fast. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his father.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch watching TV but Harry could tell that they were really waiting up for him. It was only 9:30 though.

"Did everything go alright, your home early," Remus said concerned.

"Everything was fine, I'm just tired, I think I'm gunna go to bed," Harry said before kissing both of them on their foreheads and going to his room.

The next day seemed to go fast for him. Severus was even nice in class, or as nice as could be expected. Harry tried to find out what kind of surprise he would be getting for Draco but the blond wouldn't even budge a little bit. Finally the day was over the both boys were at Harry's locker as he gathered his book that held his homework.

"Next week is the last week before vacation," Harry said with a smile and he grabbed his physics book. After he had placed all his books in his bag and shouldered it Draco offered his arm so he could escort him to the car. Harry smiled and gladly took the offer.

As soon as they were in the car Draco pulled out a long piece of black silk. "What is that for?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well dear, we can't have you see your present until I am ready for you to," Draco said simply. Harry pouted but eventually gave in and allowed Draco to place the blindfold on him. Resting his head on the headrest he waited for Draco to start the car.

"Relax; it will be a while before we get to our destination. Sleep if you want," Draco said pulling out of the parking lot. Harry didn't plan to but before he knew it he was out like a light.

Draco pulled into the parking lot of his destination. He smiled to himself, he didn't know if Harry would like this but he had made up his mind. He didn't want to cancel their date but he couldn't do both, he had to be home to speak with the detective he had asked to look for Zachary for him.

Looking over to his boyfriend Draco smiled when he saw Harry had indeed fallen asleep during the ride. Not wanting to wake him but knowing it was necessary Draco shook Harry.

Harry opened his eyes to find he couldn't see anything. Panic rose in his chest, he couldn't remember why he was blindfolded. Draco realized this right away and quickly removed the blindfold. Harry had tears in his eyes when the blindfold finally came off; he had been scared that Oliver had found him again.

Draco pulled Harry into a close embrace while apologizing about the blindfold. "I didn't think are you alright?" he asked. Harry nodded whipping his eyes and feeling foolish for reacting like that. Looking to see what store they had stopped at his eyes widened to see it was at a music store. His head turned to Draco slightly confused.

"I got you into that contest and I want you to feel prepared and comfortable, please don't protest, think of it as an early Christmas present," Draco said hoping the boy would accept.

"Draco this really is too much," Harry reasoned.

"What's the point of having all that money if you can't spend it on your loved ones?" Draco retorted. Harry just shrugged. Draco got out of the car and then opened Harry's door for him. They walked hand and hand into the store.

"Why don't you look into guitars and I'll look at the keyboard synthesizers. If you find anything you like tell me," Draco said. As he walked past Harry to the area where the keyboards were he saw the guitar. Turning back to Harry to point it out he saw the boys eyes were already transfixed on it. Smiling Draco whispered in his ear, "Try it out," Harry's breath hitched as his hands closed around the beautiful Gibson acoustic guitar. With one strum Harry knew he was in love with this guitar. It wouldn't replace the one he lost but there was just something about it.

Then Harry noticed something, the price! "Draco, you can't even think of buying this for me," Harry exclaimed.

"Why?" Draco asked confused, Harry was been in love a moment before.

"Because neither of you could afford it," a grumpy man spat out as he snatched the guitar from Harry's hands non to lightly.

"Put it at the front desk, I'll pay for it after we find a synthesizer," Draco said coldly, this jerk didn't know who he was talking to.

"Listen kid, you can't afford this, just back off, there are nice cheep ones over there," the man sneer pointing to the plastic guitar area.

"Just do it," Draco said, his voice was dark and angry now, Harry didn't like the tone at all. Grabbing his hand he pulled Draco away from the guy and to the keyboards.

"Draco it's not important, don't worry about it. He was right it was a very expensive guitar, let's just look for something else," Harry tried to calm the blond boy down.

"The disrespect!" Draco claimed and took a deep calming breath, "Okay, let's just find a keyboard so I can pay for this stuff and we can leave."

Harry thought he had given up on the guitar so he happily went back to looking for a keyboard.

He had found a nice one, not a good as his old one but it would do the trick for its price. He was about to call over Draco when said blond grabbed his arm and dragged him to the counter.

We'll take the guitar from earlier and the item I just gave you," Draco said pulling out his wallet purposely flashing his driver license so the man could see who he was.

"Oh shit," the man whispered, he was so fired. "Right away Mr. Malfoy. Would you like this delivered?" he asked politely.

"No, just have someone put it in my car. By the way, this is the last time I will be shopping here," he spat out handing over his credit card. Harry almost passed out when the total came up to sixty-two hundred dollars.

Draco signed and started to leave, Harry turned sharply to give Draco a talking to about spending all that money when he saw his new Kurzweil Key/synthesizer being brought to the car. He couldn't breath, why did Draco do all this for him?

"Because you deserve this and much more," Draco whispered to him as if he could read his mind.

Harry couldn't contain himself he launched himself at Draco kissing him soundly on the lips. "Thank you so much," he exclaimed tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as he led him out to the car.

As they pulled up at Lupin's house Harry had fallen asleep again. Draco was a little worried that Harry seemed so tired but attributed it to the long car rides. After helping Harry bring his new instruments inside and setting them up in his room Harry walked Draco to the door.

"Alright love I have some business to attend to, get to work the competition is next Friday. Make sure you tell Professor Lupin and Sirius to come as well," Draco said kissing him goodbye.

"I will, drive safe," Harry said. Draco flashed a smile and left. Harry leaned back against the closed door smiling. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

Harry walked back into his room and looked at his new set up. The instruments were beautiful; Draco sure knew how to pick them. Going under his bed he found the notebook he had been working from with his new song and got to work.

When Remus and Sirius arrived home from work they were confused to hear the sounds of a guitar coming from Harry's room. Walking past they noticed the door slightly ajar. Looking in they saw a sight that brought tears to their eyes, Harry was deeply concentrated with a huge smile on his face. If they had any doubts about Draco before now they had vanished, he was the best choice for the boy they both considered like a son.

At the Malfoy mansion Draco was sitting in the study with a detective.

"We located him in Hogwarts Orphanage. The woman in charge, a Miss. Minerva McGonagall, stated that his file was very large for such a young one. The file would take a few days to clear, orders sir?" the man asked Draco. Draco closed his eyes and thought about all this information then nodded.

"Get me the file with the information as soon as you can and check out adoption options," Draco said, the man bowed and left Draco alone.

"What is he doing in an orphanage?" he asked the darkness.

oOoOo

So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so many months, try and bear with me if you can.


	6. Learning

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: One of the only reasons this next chapter is getting out so fast is because I refuse to sleep. When the month of July is over I will try to sleep again but who knows how I will feel. But for now let us all be happy that I can continue the story!

**oOoOo**

Saturday morning in the Lupin household consisted of various stings of music followed by strings of curses. Remus chuckled over his second cup of coffee and Sirius just smiled, their Harry was back.

"No that's not right," Harry said as he scribbled out the previous cord he had just written down. Harry had to put the guitar down and move to the keyboard, he had to change the last bracket of music he recorded last night. This was taking forever!

xox

Mornings at the Malfoy household were always quite. No loud noises, no music, and no conversation, except for this morning that is.

"So I thought Harry was just the epitome of politeness last night," Narcissa said breaking the silence that had reigned over the breakfast table for all of Draco's seventeen years of life.

Draco was so shocked he almost choked on his eggs. He looked to his father to see if he was angered by his mother's comment. All the head of the house did was raise his eyebrow at her comment.

"Oh please Lucius there was nothing Harry did last night to place him out of your favor," she said continuing her conversation even if no one seemed to want to join in. Draco had to smile; she was trying to get his father to fully accept him for who he was, gay.

"That is true my very consistent wife, however, he also did nothing to place him in my favor," Lucius said and took a long sip of his coffee signifying that he was done with this conversation. Narcissa knew when he had enough; she sighed and finished her breakfast quickly.

"I will retire to my room to prepare for the day then," she said leaving Draco alone with his father.

For now Draco would just observe his father, his recent actions had enticed his interest.

xox

Harry laid back on his bed smiling, papers were everywhere and the guitar lay next to him. He had forgotten in the past week how much music was an outlet for him. There was a knock on his door and Harry just grunted in response.

"Fine if you don't want to see me then I guess I'll just go back home," Draco said through the door. He heard shuffling and quite curses before the door was slammed open.

"I didn't expect you," Harry said panting. Draco smiled and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss fully before finally stepping back and allowing the blond haired man into his room.

"Are you…redecorating?" Draco asked looking around the room. Harry's sheets were either spread on the floor or balled in the corner. The dresser had been moved so that Harry could use the back of it to hang music up and the keyboard in front of his makeshift music holder. The mattress was laid on the bed making a cross like shape with the box under it.

"Sorry, I've been up for hours working on the song and my room has paid the price I suppose," Harry said giving Draco a toothy grin.

"So do I get a peak?" Draco asked inching closer to the music board.

"NO!" Harry said tackling Draco away from the music. "You have to wait until Friday just like Remus and Sirius," Harry said making it final.

"But I can offer so much more then Remus and Sirius," Draco said kissing Harry on the left corner of his mouth and then the right corner. Harry moaned at the contact trying to get Draco's lips to meet his. "No way, if you can't share the song then I can't share myself," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"I just want you to truly enjoy it," Harry said trying for Draco's lips again and once again being shot down. "Fine, if you won't kiss me then leave me to my work," Harry said. Draco was shocked; he thought Harry would have caved, with a smile and a kiss to the forehead he was off. It was supposed to be only a short trip anyway; he had to meet with a lawyer.

Draco had planned to just call out goodbye to Remus who could be seen sitting at the kitchen table doing work for school but when he went to Remus called out to him to pause for a moment. The sandy haired man surprised Draco by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for bring back our Harry," Remus said while embracing him.

"Your welcome, but Harry's not back yet," Draco said pulling out of the hug. "I won't lie to you; there have been some developments in my search. I've located Zachary," Draco said speaking softly so there was no chance Harry could hear him.

"You have?" Remus asked, he couldn't believe that Draco had found him already, "is he still with his adopted family?"

"I don't want to say too much, I have a meeting with a lawyer today to see my options. I will let you know though, I plan to do everything I can to return Harry his son," Draco said and with that he left.

Remus made his way back to the kitchen with all this swirling around in his mind. He knew how much it would mean to Harry to have his son back but would it be the best thing? And what would Lily and James think?

Remus sat back down at the kitchen table to think. Just as he was about to start correcting some of Sirius' papers Harry bounded into the kitchen grabbing a sandwich out of the refrigerator. Harry was smiling and humming the tune to his song softly.

"And so the aspiring artist comes out of his cave," Remus joked; Harry just turned and smiled at him. He started leaving the kitchen to return to his room when he remembered a though and turned back.

"I'm going to be in a music competition on Friday, you and Sirius are invited. It's at the Serpent's Eye," Harry said looking at Remus.

"Of course we will both be there, and Harry," Remus waited until he had Harry's full attention. "Never mind," he said seeing Harry's smile.

"Well, back to work," Harry said with his mouth half full of sandwich. Remus sighed, he wanted to talk to Harry about his bought of extreme happiness and he wanted to make sure everything was alright but he couldn't. He just hoped this was true happiness and not some cheep imitation he sometimes did to make everyone not worry.

Remus made a mental note to talk to Sirius about the show and Zachary tonight but for now he had to get this stack of paper's graded. Sighing he had to wonder why he was doing this for Sirius again and then flashes of this mornings activities that he had instigated. With a blush and the shake of his head he continued with his work.

xox

Draco arrived at the lawyer's office a little late due to his and Remus conversation. Not that he minded, the approval of Harry's Uncle meant a lot to him.

Knocking on the door he was told gruffly to enter. Walking in he took the seat designated for him.

"Mr. Malfoy I must admit that your request was odd especially for such a young and eligible young man," the man said.

"Mr. Hanta I will not have you questioning my request, do I make myself clear?" Draco had been dealing with these kinds of people for far too long, he was becoming a cold business man just like his father.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, it was just that adoption papers are rarely drawn for such young individuals," Hanta said he had to choose his words carefully; it wouldn't do for him to loose the Malfoy's favor.

"Don't concern yourself with my personal reasons; what was the outcome of your search?" Draco asked.

"After speaking with the head of the orphanage I must admit that it will be a little tricky. After all, the child in question is very young and needs extensive care. Care that she wasn't sure he would get from a teenager," Hanta said being blunt.

'Extensive care, I understand that he us young but isn't that a bit much,' though Draco.

"Did you tell her that it was the father of the young boy?" Draco asked.

"Yes, which made her a little angry, apparently she blames him for the child's situation as it is," Hanta tried to explain.

"I wish for you to set up a meeting for me, just me and this woman no ones else," Draco said and with that he left. It seems that he has hit a roadblock in his search, this would not do. Malfoy's weren't denied what they wanted in the end, ever.

xox

When Sirius finally got home that night after taking a class that would help him get better pay Remus was sitting on the couch waiting.(1)

"Hey, how was class?" Remus asked kissing Sirius who deepened the kiss hoping to let go of some of the tension he had built up throughout the class.

"Good, but boring," Sirius said pushing Remus back onto the couch being careful not to wake Harry who had fallen asleep while watching the movie Remus had forced him to watch.

Remus had told Harry that all that time alone in his room wasn't good for him and when that didn't work he used guilt saying he was lonely since Sirius wouldn't be home until late. It turned out that Harry was really exhausted and fell asleep as soon as the previews came on.

"Hold on, we need to discus some things," Remus said. Sirius stopped his advances after hearing Remus' tone. "In the kitchen," he continued motioning to Harry. Sirius nodded and they made their way to the kitchen where Remus already had a full pot of coffee waiting for them.

"Alright, what's up?" Sirius asked, he was worried by the way Remus was asking and the fact that he didn't want Harry to hear what he was going to say.

"Well, I actually have two things I need to talk to you about. The first one is that Draco has found Zachary, at an orphanage. I know that he is fighting to get Harry's son back to him and he might actually succeed. We need to think about this as a real possibility, how will Harry handle this, and Lily and James, and how will we fit into this, who side will we take?" Remus said.

"Wow, I knew he was looking into it but I didn't think that he would actually be able to find him, and in an orphanage, what is he doing there?" Sirius spat out, then he took a deep breath, "Are you sure about this Remus?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco told me about it today, he was on his way to a lawyers office and I have no doubt in my mind that he is going to get Zachary back," Remus said searching Sirius for a reaction.

"Well if he does succeed we can't let Harry be hurt again. If Harry is reunited with Zachary we can't let him loose him again," Sirius said.

"So we go against Lily and James' wishes?" Remus stated.

"Well, Lily and James' wanted Harry to have a normal life, and as Draco pointed out, a child that was raped will not just go and live a normal life. Maybe Zachary can help heal Harry in a way that none of us will be able to. He might help him come to terms with the rape and help put it behind him," Sirius said with seriousness that Remus wasn't sure the black haired man had at times.

"I know what you're saying. Do you think Lily and James would go as far as trying to separate Harry from his son again, Harry couldn't take that, it would push him over the edge," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"We can't let them do that, we have to protect Harry. If they try that then we have to side with the boys, it's for the best," Sirius said.

"Well I'm glad at least one of us is sure," Remus said leaning in and laying his head on Sirius' chest. "Let's go to bed."

xox

The weekend passed by quickly for everyone.

Remus and Sirius were either working or worrying about the outcome of Draco's search.

Harry had been working non-stop on the song, he wanted it to be perfect and he couldn't wait to introduce it on Friday.

Draco had been caught up in the investigation and the meeting he had on Wednesday played heavily on his mind. He had to convince this woman if Harry was to every see his son again. He would not let Harry down, he deserved this.

xox

When Monday came Harry couldn't wait to see Draco. Draco hadn't stopped by on Sunday and he had been unable to kiss Draco on the lips when he visited on Saturday so Harry was looking forwards to kissing him.

When Draco came to pick him up however Harry could tell that he was distracted. The kiss he received was not passionate and didn't feel like anything was put into it and Draco barely spoke throughout the ride.

When Harry was dropped off at the end of the day he refused to get out of the car.

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

"What's going on? You have been so distant today, is everything alright?" Harry asked, he was worried about Draco. He had never seen him act this way.

""It's nothing love, I have just got a lot of things on my mind right now, don't worry your pretty little head," Draco said kissing him passionately.

"I guess so, just take care of yourself," Harry said, with a worried smile. Entering the house he realized that he had to trust Draco. With a deep inhaling breath he went back to work on his song.

Tuesday Draco forced a smile and conversation to keep Harry blissfully ignorant to his plan. Harry saw through it and that worried him ever more.

During his physics class he started to rack his brain trying to find what could be bothering Draco. He barely caught himself from daydreaming as Severus threw a question at him. He answered it quickly trying to keep in Severus' good favor. As Severus went back to teaching the class Harry had an idea, Severus was Draco's godfather, he might know what's bothering Draco. With a smile Harry turned his attention to the lesson.

When the bell rang Harry purposely packed his books slowly waiting until everyone had left the classroom.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry Potter walking up to his desk with a determined look on his face.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" he said in an uninterested voice.

"I sure hope so sir, I'm worried about Draco," Harry said quickly but in a determined voice.

"And why would that be?" Severus said raising his head so his eyes met those of his students. Worry was clearly evident in the boys green eyes.

"Because he has always been there for me and he has helped me so much within the past week and because Ilovehim," Harry said.

"I have no interest in your personal reasons for wanting to help him, I wanted to know why you were worried about him, the behavior you must have witnessed," Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose hoping to deter the oncoming headache.

"Because he has been distant and he doesn't talk much anymore and well…" Harry wasn't sure if the less the loving kisses he has been receiving were important enough to add as well.

"Spit it out boy," Severus said sounding very similar to Harry's uncle. Harry shuddered and pushed the thought back, this was his teacher, not his abusive uncle.

"It may not be important but it's just that, when he kisses me, it's not the same, it's not loving, it's more like an obligation, or at least it seems that way," Harry said feeling fully embarrassed.

"Thank you for bring this all to my attention, I will look into it but I advise you not to worry, everything will be alright," Severus said. As Harry left he sighed, Draco had come to him with his plan on Sunday just incase he needed an adult to vouch for him. Severus hadn't been gung-ho but he had given Draco his word that he would help him.

Harry seemed content that Severus would do anything to help Draco so the rest of the day was fairly worry free. The car ride home was quiet with little conversations here and there. Harry had taken Draco's hand in the beginning of the ride and refused to let go, as if Draco was going to disappear. Draco was thankful for his support.

When Draco pulled into the Lupin residence he could feel Harry's worry again. Getting out of the car he walked Harry to the door.

"Don't worry; soon everything will be back to normal. I have to ask you to trust me, can you do that?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I trust you with everything that I am," Harry replied honestly. Draco leaned down and gave Harry a kiss that left him breathless. "I love you," Harry said as Draco pulled away.

"I love you too," Draco said before he left, he just hoped Harry believed in him.

Harry went to bed that night hoping that he really did trust Draco and hoping that whatever was changing him would be gone soon.

xox

Wednesday morning was a disaster. First Harry got the call that Draco would not be in school so he had to arrive with Sirius and Remus. That meant being a half hour early so he sat in Remus' classroom with a school guitar trying to finish up his song; he only had one more day!

Trying another cord a different way Harry almost threw the guitar in frustration. This guitar was so much different then the one Draco bought him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything done on this instrument he put it down and closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later he was woken by Remus who was ushering him on the class. 'Great, time for class with Severus, and with my mind as distracted as it is I will never be able to pay attention,' thought Harry.

And right Harry was, sitting their in Severus' class his mind kept wondering to Draco, where was he, was he alright, did it have anything to do with his sudden distance?

"As you can see class, when velocity is constant then there can be no acceleration," Severus said, he looked to Harry Potter who, though he tried, had not really 'been' in his class throughout the whole period. Harry's mind had been with Draco as had Severus'. He knew what Draco was up against, Harry had no clue.

xox

That morning Draco had slept an extra hour thinking he would need the extra strength to face that woman today. He had to convince her that Zachary belonged with Harry.

Waking up he had breakfast got dressed and headed down to the garage to get his car. He took another peak at the directions before setting off; it would take him forty-five minutes to get to the orphanage.

After a long and boring ride he finally pulled into the Hogwarts Orphanage parking lot. He got out and straightened his outfit, everything had to be perfect. He walked up to the front desk and told her his name; she smiled and went to check if Miss. McGonagall was ready for him.

A few minutes later she returned with a smile on her face and led him into the older woman's office. Miss. McGonagall had frizzy red hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and a frown on her face that apparently from all the frown lines, was always there.

"Mr. Malfoy I suppose," She said curtly.

"Yes, my name is Draco Malfoy," he said holding out his hand to shake. Reluctantly she reciprocated the action. "I am here concerning Zachary," Draco said unsure of what the infant's last name was on record.

"I am aware, I was unaware, however, why you are so interested in him," McGonagall said.

"I am currently dating his biological father," Draco said deciding not to beat around the bush.

"I see, and why do you think that his biological father has any rights to him, after all he did give him up," McGonagall said showing that she showed no sympathy for the man's cause.

"He had no intention of giving up Zachary when he found out he had a son. He actually fought so hard to keep him. His parent's, Harry's I mean, made him give Zachary up. You have no idea what it's been like for him," Draco said not happy with the way this was going.

"I must ask something Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"And what would that be," Draco said letting his new found hatred for this woman seep through.

"How does a gay man send his boyfriend to collect his son?" McGonagall asked, she wasn't even sure how a gay man got a son in the first place, that was her next question.

"Harry doesn't know I'm here, yet," Draco said knowing this was bad news for them.

"I see, and how does a gay man produce a son in the first place?" she asked with a smile that said she knew everything.

Draco's blood boiled, how dare she accuse him of lying. Did she have a screw loose or something? "He was raped you warped bitch," Draco said angrily, throwing his calm and polite manner out the window.

To say she looked taken back by his statement would be an understatement. She outwardly gasped and tears swarmed in her eyes. Draco narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in her personality.

"I must apologize Mr. Malfoy, you see in my line of work I have to protect the children, because if they are here that means no one else will. Come with me," she said, stood, and walked through a door that led to the rooms. "The children I care for either have no parents, parents that don't want them, or abusive parents. None of them are happy stories." She said making herself clear.

"I understand but Zachary has a father that loves him and missed him very much," Draco said.

"I am not suppose to disclose this kind of information to the public but seeing how you are his father's significant other I suppose it's alright," she said stopping in front of a room that held a single crib, a woman was sitting on a chair reading a book as a timer would go off every three minutes. At the sound of the timer she would get up and peak in the crib before returning to her book.

"I don't think I understand," Draco said, what was going on in this room?

"This is Zachary's room, and the little boy inside that crib is Zachary," she said seeing if he understood yet.

"I guessed as much but what's with the timer and the full time companion?" Draco asked not amused with her guessing game.

"Mr. Malfoy, young Zachary is a mute," she said.

oOoOo

And that ladies and gents is how I leave the story. Hopefully I will be able to get one more chapter out before I go away this weekend. I know it moved a little fast in the story but nothing happened really those days but I didn't want them to just disappear off the timeline. If anyone is wondering why Draco became so distant it was because he had been working on the case and talking with the lawyer and he was nervous about the conversation above. After all there was no chance of him getting custody of Zachary if the meeting went bad. So yea, Zachary is a mute. All will be explained later if you **review!**

(1)I don't know how much you all know but in most cases if teachers continue taking classes then their pay becomes better and better. As an adolescent education major these are the things I think about.


	7. Realizing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: So still July and I still refuse to sleep. Let's see how far that gets me!

**oOoOo**

LAST TIME

"This is Zachary's room, and the little boy inside that crib is Zachary," she said seeing if he understood yet.

"I guessed as much but what's with the timer and the full time companion?" Draco asked not amused with her guessing game.

"Mr. Malfoy, young Zachary is a mute," she said.

NOW

"A mute? What how?" Draco asked, this was not what he expected, anticipated, or wanted.

"It means that Zachary can't make any sounds," McGonagall clarified in case he really didn't know what a mute was.

"I know what a mute is, how did this happen?" Draco insisted as he watched the woman in the room check on the little boy again.

"It's a long story Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes, but…um…can I see him first. I just need to see for myself that he's alive and there," Draco said staring in the window.

"I wouldn't normally do this but come on," she said, she hated breaking rules but she hated breaking hearts even more. She opened the door and dismissed the nurse for a little while. Draco walked over to the crib and looked in on the sleeping boy. He had his father's raven hair and nose.

"He's so little," Draco said wanting to touch him but afraid to hurt him.

"Yes, now come and I'll explain," McGonagall said trying to lead the blond boy away from the crib but Draco wouldn't have it. His eyes were glued on the small vulnerable bundle in the crib.

"Can we stay; I promise to check up on him like the girl?" Draco asked seeing two chairs in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy you are asking me to break every rule possible. Zachary is a special case and requires constant attention," she stated staring sadly down at the boy.

"I know, I would never do anything to hurt Harry's baby," Draco said, "He's so small, how old is he?" Draco asked.

"Five months," McGonagall said, looking at Draco's face she finally caved. "Every three minutes Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's smile couldn't have gotten any wider; he thanked her and took the seat next to the crib. McGonagall couldn't help but smile; maybe this child would have a chance at happiness.

"The story starts when Zachary was two months old; he was taken from the residence of his biological father and taken here. Your Harry I suppose. A young child is not kept here long, many couples want young children especially couples that can't have children of their own.

"Zachary's adopted parents were no different, they went through the screening and a month after he arrived he was adopted. We thought that would be the last time that we would see him. We were wrong however.

"A month after he had been adopted we got a call from the police, they were going to investigate a child abuse case and they wanted us there to take any child that they might need to rescue. Of course I went along personally. When we arrived at the house we met with the neighbors.

"They explained that a four days ago they saw a moving van in front of their neighbors house and that their neighbors and left with the moving van and they didn't look like they were coming back. That night however sounds of an infant crying could be heard. They had played it off as a family spending their last night in the house together. When they woke the next morning there was no car.

"That night however they heard the crying again. The man of the house was confused by this and decided to check it out. By the time he had left his house the crying had stopped but there was no car in the driveway or the garage. He had returned to his house that night with a bad feeling.

"The next day he had to work so he had no choice but to put his worry's aside for the day. That night they heard no crying. The day that they called us was the day that he looked through the windows while the sun was still in the sky. Inside he saw a cradle with a small child in it. He thought the child was dead when he called the police.

"He stood there with us as we broke down the door and stormed the house. An ambulance was on call just incase the child was still alive but no one had much hope. We were all surprised when we found a baby boy breathing shallowly in the crib. He was rushed to the hospital and they did all they could.

"In the end the medical report stated that he had gotten an infection in his vocal cords that went untreated. By the time we had gotten to him it was too late the damage was unchangeable, Zachary was a mute." McGonagall finished with tears in her eyes. During her story Zachary had woken up and was staring at them with questioning eyes. He lifted his arms and waved them in a circular motion.

"That's his way of asking to be picked up," McGonagall said as she lifted the little boy and cooed at him. Draco had felt planted to his seat; like an anchor had been placed on him and he couldn't move. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Could I?" Draco asked in a small voice. McGonagall nodded and placed the boy in his arms Draco let Zachary play with one of his fingers while he spoke softly to the boy. "Aren't you just the spitting image of your father? Right down to those green eyes. Your father misses you so much and you should know you are loved very much," Draco said.

Zachary opened his mouth as if he was going to giggle but no sound was made. Confused the small child took one hand and placed it against his mouth and then to Draco's mouth. Draco heard McGonagall gasp from the boy's obvious attempt to communicate. Just as he was about to comment on it the nurse came back in and took the small boy from Draco's arms. Zachary visibly reached out for Draco but the woman took him away from a check up.

Draco and McGonagall walked back to her office in silence, when they arrived they took the seats they had previously held. "So now you understand Mr. Malfoy why I don't think Zachary's best interest resides in your boyfriend even though he is the biological father. He requires more care then his seventeen year old father can give him," she said regretfully.

"That's bullshit and you know it. The best place for that child is a home where he is constantly loved and showered with the affection he was denied in his earlier months of life. Harry is more than cared for with me and he would do anything for that child. How can you be so blind?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Bring me this boy and let me see for myself that he can handle the responsibility that comes with a child. HarThen we will see," she said, she liked happy endings but she wasn't sure if it was possible in this case.

"I'll get the papers drawn up, when you see Harry you won't be able to deny this child the love he has to offer," Draco said and with that comment he left.

Taking a seat in his car he took a deep breath and laid his head on the steering wheel. Finally gathered he sped out of the parking lot and back to school, if he hurried he could make it in time to talk to Severus about what he had learned today.

Seeing the black haired man starting up his car Draco quickly sped in front of it to cut off his exit. Severus exited his car slightly alarmed, after all the sudden car in front of his almost gave him a heart attack.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?" he asked when he realized who the crazed car belonged to.

"I need to talk to you," was all Draco said.

By the time Draco returned home it was dark and he had missed dinner. He had a servant bring something to his room as he checked his voicemail.

"Draco, its Harry. I'm worried about you, please call me. I love you," was all the message said in Harry's heavily concerned voice.

Draco sighed he knew he would have to speak to Harry about today, he decided to wait until after the contest. The next message started up:

"Its Harry again, please Draco just call me, or send me a text, something so I know you're okay, please you don't know what I'm thinking right now. Love you." This time Harry's voice seemed desperate and on the verge of tears.

Draco felt like shit, Harry didn't need this shit and Draco was giving it to him by the shovel full. Feeling tired he quickly ate his dinner and got ready for bed. Looking at the clock he realized that Harry would be sleeping, it was two in the morning after all. Right before he fell asleep he text Harry. "I'm fine and I love you too"

xox

When Draco pulled into the Lupin residence early Thursday morning he knew right away the something was wrong. The light in the kitchen was not on meaning that no one had made coffee, meaning that no one was awake.

As he turned off the car and walked to the front door, knocking he held his breath for the minute it took someone to open the door. Draco was met with a very angry and very tired Sirius Black.

"You," he said grabbing Draco by the collar and dragging him into the kitchen, he kept the lights off as he went to make some coffee. Draco took a seat wringing his hands in worry. Why was no one up and why did Harry's godfather seem so tired. Draco could only think of two reasons and one of them shouldn't have kept the two men from work.

Finally the coffee was finished and Sirius poured himself a cup and then as an afterthought poured Draco one too.

"What happened?" Draco asked knowing something was wrong.

"What happened, what happened you ask? You happened," Sirius spat out.

"What did I do, what's going on?" Draco asked, how had he been the cause of all of this?

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to comfort Harry when he has made his mind up. He was sure something bad had happened to you, or that you hated him and were avoiding him. Either way he would not sleep, all he would do was look out the window, then look at his cell phone, and then cry. It took Remus and me hours to get him to sit down. As soon as he was off his feet he passed out. Needless to say no ones going to school today," Sirius said.(1)

"But I sent him a text, around two I think," Draco spat out he couldn't believe what he had out Harry through.

"Oh how fucking considerate, this way Harry could have gotten a whole four hours of sleep. Listen, just go to school," Sirius said. He walked Draco to the door and let him out but not before Draco got a word in edgewise.

"Just tell him I love him and I would never have put him through that on purpose, please,' Draco pleaded. Sirius gave him a get-real look. "Please, at least tell him I love him," Draco said again.

"Fine, just leave," Sirius said before practically pushing Draco out of the house. As soon as he was sure the blond was gone he returned to his room for some sleep.

Draco went through school like a ghost, he was there but he wasn't, he spoke to no one and he avoided answering questions. Basically he looked like death warmed over. He thought about going over to see Harry after school but he had a feeling that Harry's two overprotective guardians wouldn't let him through the door. Sighing he decided that he would just have to call later tonight and pray the raven haired boy picked up the phone.

xox

At the Lupin residence Harry was just waking around noon. Stretching he turned towards the clock and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the time. Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. He expected to see a note on the table explaining that Harry had to get himself to school; instead he found both Remus and Sirius looking like they had just woken up with a steaming cup of coffee in their hands.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked happy to see the boy up and about.

"Alright, oh I forgot," Harry said before turning face and running back to his room only to return moments later with his cell phone. "Damn out of batteries," Harry cursed before going to plug it in. It was ten more minutes before he returned.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked seeing Harry's lost-boy look.

"Yes, well I guess so; Draco sent me a text last night. Basically it says that he's fine and that he loves me. I just thought that after all that he would have came by the house or something," Harry said, the text was nice but Harry wanted to see that Draco was alright and unharmed.

Actually Harry he did come over this morning, he was coming to pick you up for school and I told him to get lost," Sirius said, he felt a little guilty now. "But he wanted me to tell you that he loved you, and that…um…of that he would have never put you through all that on purpose," Sirius finished.

"Well did you tell him to come back later? Or to call later?" Harry asked, he was glad Draco had dropped by and a little disappointed that he wasn't awake to greet him but glad none the less.

"No, I was tired and angry but I'm sure he will call," Sirius said, he could admit that he was a little stand-offish with the blond but when he was tired he was very irritated. Draco did not call that night however and it was only after some heavy sedation supplied from Remus that Harry got to sleep on time.

xox

Draco entered him home thinking about what he would say on the phone to Harry when he called him that night when we was whisked away by maids.

"Mr. Malfoy sir, we are instructed to get you ready for tonight's social event, your mother and father are waiting downstairs," the main Debbie told him.

"What event, I don't remember being told about this," Draco said as he was ushered into his room where clothes were already laid out for him.

"I can not say sir but your bath has been drawn and your clothes laid out. Mr. Malfoy sr. insisted that you be ready within the hour," she said before leaving.

"Before the hour! That doesn't leave me enough time!" Draco exclaimed before sprinting towards the bathroom, he had to hurry. All thoughts of his call to Harry fled his mind and he prepared himself.

Draco didn't know what he father was up to, since when did Lucius Malfoy attend charity benefits with his family? Now don't be mistaken Lucius Malfoy went to plenty of charity events its just he has a policy to never mix business with family.

Never the less there they were all together. Lucius walked off to speak with some of the other rich contributors and Narcissa Malfoy saw a friend and went to speak with her. That left Draco all alone on the floor. How he wished he could have taken Harry with him to these kinds of things. That however would never be a possibility because homosexual relationships would not be accepted at these kinds of events, at least not for a long time.

"Draco, come here son," Draco was shocked out of his thinking by his father's voice.

"Yes father?" he asked, his eyes turning dark when he saw one of his father's business partners and the man's daughter.

"Draco meet Pansy Parkinson, she's right about your age," Lucius said with a grin. Draco's eyes darkened even further, so this is why father was disconcerted with his new relationship, he planned to play matchmaker. Draco wouldn't have it.

Smiling Draco greeted her formally by kissing her hand, "Miss. Parkinson, a pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly. Lucius had a look of victory on his face, his son and finally just given in.

"Oh no Draco the pleasure is all mine," she replied trying to get closer to him. Draco avoided her advances.

"Would you like to accompany me to the beverage table?" Draco asked, his plan already forming in his head.

"But of course Draco dear," she said sweetly, Draco had to stop himself from gagging; this vile woman had her hands on him making him feel sick.

It wasn't that Draco was thirsty or anything, or that he wished to make his guest comfortable, it was that fact that there was a microphone by the drink table and Draco planned to use it to make a very shocking announcement. Finally making it to the beverage table Draco took a deep breath, the press would have a field day with this and his father you hang him but he had to do it.

Quickly he withdrew his arm from Pansy's grasp and made his way to the podium. "Welcome esteemed guests, I'm glad everyone could make it so such a worthy and charitable event," Draco said getting everyone's attention especially his fathers.

"I just wanted to clear up some misconceptions that a few people seem to have, for one I am gay!" Draco said and he took a breath to continue but it fell on deaf ears as the crowds erupted. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Pansy passed out, his father face was calm on the outside but he would probably get the shit beaten out of him later, and that his mother had a sly knowing smile on her face.

With that he left the podium and went to the car instructing the driver that he was to be taken home, his parents would call him when he was needed. When he got home he went straight to his room and collapsed on the bed, thinking back that probably wasn't a good idea, it would be all over the papers tomorrow and nasty rumors were bound to surface.

Taking a deep breath Draco let himself fall asleep in his clothes; he would need all the strength he could get for tomorrow, it would be a tiring one.

**FRIDAY**

**(Day of the competition)**

**(Day the press lets the news of his sexuality out)**

**(First time Draco sees Harry in two days)**

Draco pulled into the driveway relieved to see lights on and movement in the house, He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he could only hope that Harry would still was to see him after last night and the past two days.

To his surprise and relief Harry opened the door and immediately engulfed him in a hug. Draco could feel something wet hit his shirt and he pulled Harry back to find the raven haired boy was crying. Draco just embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry about the past few days, so sorry," he whispered stroking Harry's soft hair.

All of a sudden a flash was seen followed by five or six camera men jumping out of bushes and from behind trees.

"Mr. Malfoy is this you gay lover?" one newspaper questioned.

"Mr. Malfoy do you plan to give up the family business for this boy," questioned another voice.

"What is your name?" This question was directed at Harry. Draco had enough, he glared at them and pulled Harry inside shutting the door and blocking their views. Harry just held onto Draco for support, that whole incident had frightened him a little.

"I'm sorry for that too, you wouldn't happen to have a paper would you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen where both Remus and Sirius were huddled behind the newspaper reading the cover story.

"Well Draco, that's one way to come out," Remus commented from behind the paper. Just then Harry got a good look at the front page of the newspaper, there stood Draco at a podium of some sort and the title spread across the page was, "For one I'm gay!"

"Draco when did this happen?" Harry asked, "And is it true?"

"Last night my father tried to set me up for the last time, he forced mother and I to attend a charity event and there he tried to sell me off with the highest bidder. Needless to say it was an impulsive decision but don't worry about me. I've had to deal with the press all my life, I'm worried about you," Draco said sincerely.

"And I'm worried about you," Harry said in return.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Draco asked hugged Harry again, needing to feel his body flush up against his own.

"I ask myself the same thing every morning," Harry said leaning in and inhaling Draco's spicy scent.

When the two broke apart Harry's eyes lit up as if remembering something very important. "Draco! I need to put the instruments in your car and go to the Serpent's eye after school for a sound check. How am I going to be able to do that with all those reporters out there?" Harry asked surprising all the men in that room. They thought that after the pressing two days Harry just had that he would call his performance off. Harry noticed the look in their eyes, "No way, I have worked too damn hard on this to just up and quit now," Harry said defiantly.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry before getting his cell phone out and making a short phone call. Within minutes of the call the press began to pack their stuff and move out in a hurry.

"What did you do to make them leave like that?" Harry asked.

"I put in a sighting of us at a coffee shop forty miles away, the press aren't the brightest bulbs so they bought it and took off to get more footage," Draco said with a smile. "Let's pack up and get to school before they realize how stupid they really are," Draco said smiling.

Quickly but carefully they loaded Harry's instruments into the car, said goodbye to Remus and Sirius, and sped off to school.

Draco decided that he had to say something before they reached the school and were surrounded and interrogated by the students and faculty. "Harry words can not express how sorry I am for putting through hell those two days, how can you forgive me so easily?" Draco asked.

"It wasn't easy but I just had to realize that those two days I was worried that you were hurt or dead or something worse. When you showed up alive and well this morning so much weight and fear was lifted off me and I was just glad that you were alive. I am just happy for the blessing in my life that is you so I let it all slide. Don't ever do it again however because I will not be so forgiving all the time," Harry said and sealed is words with a kiss.

With that they continued to school.

**oOoOo**

So here was the next chapter and everyone finds out about Zachary. Who knows if Harry will get him back? I do, but I won't disclose that information just yet!

(1) I've done this, been sp worried that it kept my on my feet and when I finally sat down my mom said that my head fell to the side and I was out. I don't even remember sitting down but I'll take her word.


	8. Winning

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: I'm glad that people are enjoying the story so I'm putting all of my energy into it, but not on Wednesday because I have to turn 18 and all! Thursday will find me back writing, I hope.

**oOoOo**

Pulling up to school neither boy had ever been so happy to see Severus and the other teachers. Draco parked his car and they hurried into the school with the teachers help.

To say that the school had figured out that if they knew enough about Harry and Draco's relationship then the press would talk to them was an understatement. As if their classmates weren't enough there was also the press themselves who apparently realized that they weren't at the coffee shop and skipped right to school.

Draco shut the door behind him as they hid in Severus' classroom. "Who knew I would ever be so popular?" Harry joked.

"Well what did you expect after Draco's spectacle last night?" questioned the voice of the red haired girl from the first day.

Draco sighed and prepared to run again when the girl stopped him. "I have no interest in your relationship or selling information about it, I'm just here first period early, stay if you want I won't rat you out," she said. Harry gave her a grateful smile while Draco sat down at Severus' desk pulling Harry into his lap.

"How about we lock Severus out of his classroom and stay here all day, just you and me," Draco suggested.

"Your godfather already hates me, why give him another reason to resent me?" Harry said playfully. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them out of their lover's trance.

"I don't mind harboring you, but could you answer one question?" Hermione said.

"I guess so, as long as it won't end up in tomorrow's paper," Draco said harshly, Harry's lips on his forehead calmed him.

"Well, Harry I was just wondering why you ran from me the first day you were here," she said.

Harry had to think, it seemed like ages ago that he started this school, and met Draco. It slowly came back to him, "It's a little embarrassing actually. You see first of all I wasn't feeling well but mostly I was missing my parents, and I was not feeling very social," Harry said.

Draco curled his arms around Harry's waist, just enjoying embracing the one he loved. Harry's head fell onto Draco's chest and he closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in two days. Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to her books.

xox

Meanwhile outside the press had scattered and began to question students. Dudley, who had been scowling in the corner over all the attention his cousin was getting, gave a wicked smile. Waltzing up to the press he said just loud enough for them to hear, "Who better to ask then his cousin, after all I know all there is to know about Harry Potter."

Three different papers jumped at the opportunity at the same time. "I'll offer you one hundred dollars for the story," one paper offered.

"Two hundred," came another offer.

"I'll give you a thousand," came the shriek-like voice of the reporter Rita Skeeter. "Now if we could move to a more private setting," she said leading him to her van with a smile, she always got her story.

"So what do you want to know?" Dudley asked pleased with himself. Not only was he going to destroy his cousin but he was going to get the recognition, 'father will be so proud,' Dudley thought to himself.

"How about a little about your cousin," she said taking out a pen and starting to take shorthand as soon as Dudley started to speak.

Twenty minutes later Dudley sprinted, or what could be considered sprinting for a boy his size, out of the van and to class before he was late. Rita exited a moment later with a Cheshire cat smile present on her face.

xox

Draco kept close to Harry all day; he was worried that something bad was going to happen. He was pleasantly surprised when the day ended without any problems. They left school in disguise as to avoid their classmates and sped off towards the Serpent's Eye. Draco helped him get ready for the nights events.

At seven people began to pour into the place. Draco stood backstage with Harry who was getting nervous. He wasn't nervous about the song, he had perfected it and knew that he could successfully play it, he had an announcement to make and he didn't known what to expect.

Remus and Sirius finally found a table to sit at, they had been looking for the better part of ten minutes but the crowd was incredible. Remus was nervous for Harry! A hand on his shoulder allowed all his worry to seep from his body.

"Don't worry about Harry, he will be fine," came Sirius' confident voice. Remus calmed down and nodded.

Hagrid came on stage after the last group was booed off, "Alright that's enough of that. Now, let's give it up for a new comer, first time every playing in front of people. That means be kind," Hagrid said with a smile. While the large man had been speaking Draco had helped Harry move his keyboard on stage and set up a stool in reach. He gave Harry a peck and jumped off the stage and disappeared in the crowd.

Originally Draco had planned to sit with Remus and Sirius who he saw come in earlier but he was thoroughly surprised when he saw his mother and father sitting at a table. "Mother, father?" he questioned.

"Draco come and sit with us," Narcissa said warmly. Draco numbly nodded and sat down in the pro-offered chair. He could understand if his mother came and brought a body guard but for his father to come as well. Especially after the stunt he pulled last night, to say Draco was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

"Your mother says that he has an amazing voice, I bet her she was wrong," his father said curtly, no emotion displayed in his voice at all.

"If I win he has to just accept the fact that you are gay and that you are dating Harry, if he wins then Harry can't come over anymore and you can't be seen in public together. Don't worry honey, I know I will win," Narcissa said at the look of shock on her sons face.

"And now the Serpent's Eye presents, Harry Potter!" Hagrid's voice came over the speaker system, and then all the lights were on Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person who was actually the inspiration for this song. He has helped me adapt to my new surroundings and loved me with all his being. This song is for you Draco, I love you," Harry finished.

Harry had to take another calming breath to get his nerves under control before he turned to the synthesizer, pushing the button he counted to four in his head and started to strum the guitar in tune with the pre-recorded music.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I was you and your beautiful soul," Harry started and soon he felt all his nerves melt away. Smiling he searched the crowd for Draco but he couldn't locate the blond in the dark abyss beyond the stage.

"I know that you, are something special, to you I'd be, always faithful, I want to be what you always needed, and then I hope you'll see the heart in me," Harry said harmonizing with the guitar's gentle strums.

Draco had frozen to seat with the mention of his name, Harry dedicated the song to him, and Harry had announced to the place that he loved him; it was then and there that he was sure that he loved Harry. Draco found himself drifting from his seat closer and closer to the stage.

"Because I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul," Harry couldn't believe how lifting this was, and he could see the crowd was entranced.

"You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward, I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance, I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul," Harry belted out the word pouring himself into it.

Now Harry stood kicking back the stool for effect, "Am I crazy for wanting you, baby do you think you could want me too, I don't waste your time, do you see things the way I do, I just want to know that you feel it too, there is nothing left to hide," Harry calmed down and prepared to bring his song home soon.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul," Harry sang softly. All that could be heard was his voice the occasional maraca sound from the synthesizer and Harry's guitar.

Harry decided it was time to bring this all home, with a deep breath he sang the chorus again finishing with a loud and long, "Your beautiful soul, yeah..."

Harry stood on stage, sweat running down his face taking deep breathes. Suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers and cat calls. For Harry however it was silent as Draco made his way on stage picking Harry up and spinning him around in a joyous fashion.

"Harry that was amazing," Draco laughed. Harry could only smile and pull his boyfriend in for a mind blowing kiss in front of the packed house earning even more cheers.

"Well I think the people have decided, the winner of the Serpent's Eye eighth annual talent show is Harry Potter," Hagrid said coming on stage with a mike. Harry however was still very involved with his kiss, "Um, Harry, do you want to accept your prize?" Hagrid asked laughing slightly. Harry broke the kiss his face beet red.

"Thank you," was all he said before Draco whisked him off the stage.

Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, and Lucius all met Harry and Draco back stage where they were fully enjoying each other. Sirius cleared his throat to catch the two boy's attention. Harry raised his head prepared to tell whoever it was to fuck off when he saw the smiling face of his godfather.

Harry let go of Draco and enveloped himself in Sirius' arms. "Harry we are so proud of you," Remus said getting his arms around both Harry and Sirius. Draco watched the scene with a smile, Harry was truly happy. Draco only hoped that it would stay that way.

"You were wonderful honey," Mrs. Malfoy said stealing Harry out of the embrace he was in and engulfing him in one of her own.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said embarrassed. He looked towards Mr. Malfoy to see if the man had any lingering resentment for him after Draco's stunt last night.

"You play very skillfully," was all Lucius said on the subject.

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

It was then that Hagrid interrupted the uncomfortable situation that had presented itself. "You are a very popular boy there Mr. Harry Potter," Hagrid said looking at the five people gathered around Harry. "Anytime you want to play here at the Serpent's Eye just give me a ring, we'll pay you of course. Now enjoy the rest of the night, drinks on the house for you and your friends," Hagrid said before leaving.

The group made their way to the bar prepared to take up Hagrid's offer to the fullest. Both Draco and Harry went for a soda while Sirius and Remus nursed a beer, Mr. Malfoy felt the need for something stronger and sat down with a Grey Goose and Tonic, Mrs. Malfoy shook her head at her husband's antics, he was behaving very childish because he lost. She ordered her Cosmo and went to enjoy the night with Harry and his family.

Draco was sitting with Harry on his lap when he noticed the Raven boy yawn. Realizing that the past few days must have put enormous stress on Harry's body Draco whispered in his ear, "Want me to take you home? You look really tired."

Harry just yawned again and snuggled into Draco further, Draco smiled and caught Remus' attention.

"I'm going to take Harry back to your house, he's exhausted, and can you make sure to get the instruments," Draco asked, Remus nodded and Draco picked Harry up bridal style and carried him to the car ignoring Harry's weak protests the whole way.

When Draco got to Remus' house he laid Harry down in his bed and covered him up, he was about to leave when Harry's hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave me, please," Harry said, Draco could finally see behind his strong barrier, how scared Harry had been because of Draco. How Draco had made the innocent boy doubt himself for days because of his thoughtlessness just ripped him apart inside. Draco would never forgive himself for what he did but he would make sure it never happened again. With that thought Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Draco woke to the sound of keys fumbling and the front door opening. He untangled himself from Harry and walked into the living room. He had to talk to Remus and Sirius about what he had learned.

"Getting in a little late aren't we boys?" Draco joked.

"Draco what are you still doing here?" Remus asked surprised to see the blond hair boy.

"Harry didn't want to be left alone," Draco said and could tell that he had made Remus feel guilty which was not his intention. "I was more than happy to stay with him, I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves," he quickly added.

"You are more then welcome to stay, it's a little late for you to drive home," Remus said.

"Actually I need to talk to the two of you, I found Zachary," Draco said softly making sure that Harry couldn't hear anything even if he was awake.

"You found him, how, where?" Sirius asked fully awake and anxious to know the answer to his question.

"He's at Hogwarts Orphanage and how I did it is none of your business really. I have a lot to tell you though, Zachary is not the same boy that Harry knew those months ago," Draco said taking a seat and motioning for the older men to do the same. "It's a long story so hold on tight," he commented and started retelling the story he had heard earlier that week.

As the story came to an end Remus looked like he was going to cry and Sirius looked like he was going to kill someone or something. "She might consider giving Harry back Zachary after she meets him, I was thinking Sunday, what do you think?" Draco asked. Remus opened his mouth to answer but someone cut him off.

"Is all of that true?" Harry's shaky voice asked. Draco's head turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. Harry stood in the doorway tears streaming down his face, his hands gripping the doorframe like it was his last resort. Draco nodded and Harry fell to his knees unable to keep himself up any longer. Draco rushed to his young love and gathered him into a hug.

At first Harry didn't react to Draco's touch but then it was like life was zapped back into his limbs and he grabbed Draco and started sobbing, his body shaking violently. (1)

"It's alright I got you," Draco said holding Harry firmly to his chest, Harry just held on. The two men watching the scene sighed, they didn't know if Harry would be able to handle this but if anyone could help him it would be Draco.

"I want to see him tomorrow," Harry said after an hours worth of crying. Draco who was numb from his awkward position on the ground was more then surprised to hear Harry talk.

"You want to see who tomorrow," he asked tiredly.

"Zachary, please," Harry asked. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"I'll call the place tomorrow and see what I can do, for now let's go back to sleep," Draco said, Harry nodded and laid his head on Draco's chest falling asleep. Draco sighed, he couldn't stand from his position and Harry was weighing him down. Seeing Draco's predicament Sirius lifted Harry off of Draco allowing the blond to stand and walk off his cramps. After that all four men finally retired for the night.

xox

Draco was first to wake, he hadn't slept well all night due to the fact that he was worried about today's encounter. He wasn't sure if Harry was strong enough mentally to handle today's outcome. Glancing at the clock he realized it was seven, his attorney was just getting into his office now, why not get this over with.

Draco quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, "Hanta's office, Hanta speaking," said a very tired sounding man.

"Hanta its Draco, I need you to call Hogwarts Orphanage and inform then that Zachary's biological father plans to pay them a visit. Also how are the adoption paper's coming?" Draco asked.

"They arrived on my desk this morning; do you think you will require them so soon?" Hanta asked.

"Yes, have them ready for me, I will pick them up before noon," Draco said and without even saying goodbye he hung up the phone. Pleasantries weren't needed; he would find a nice bonus in his paycheck this Christmas.

Seeing that everyone would need coffee when they woke after last night Draco got to figuring out how their coffee machine worked.

Remus was sleeping soundly when the faint smell of smoke came from the kitchen, at first he played it off as part of a messed up dream, but then he realized that it wasn't a dream because he was awake. Jumping out of bed he found Draco panicking while the coffee machine started to smoke.

Remus jumped over and pulled out the plug. "Draco what the hell happened?" he all but screamed.

"I tried to make coffee," Draco said sheepishly, he felt really bad, after all he couldn't even make simple coffee. Remus knew he was sorry so he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay, its fine Draco you didn't know. Anyway I am going to get dressed and buy some coffee for everyone. If Sirius wakes up then tell him what happened, he'll probably find it funny," Remus said disappearing back into his room and leaving shortly after keys in hand. Draco hardly had time to say "bye," before he was gone.

Draco sat at the table not being able to do much else. He almost fell out of his seat as his cell phone started to ring, startling him.

"Malfoy here," He answered wondering who was calling him that early in the morning, running the risk of waking him.

"Mr. Malfoy this is Miss. McGonagall. I just off the phone with your lawyer who said that you wished to meet with me today," she said sounding rather pissed off.

"Yes, Harry just found out that I found Zachary last night and he really wants to see him. I was really hoping you would allow us to visit today," Draco said wondering why she was so angry, after all children must get up that early, surely his lawyer couldn't have woken him.

"Mr. Malfoy this isn't a really good time," she said trying very hard to be polite.

"Can I inquire on why it isn't?" Draco asked.

"Because our main supporter just pulled his funds and we had to lay-off a lot of workers making us short on staff and in turn causing us to not give each child the attention they need," she said shortly.

"What about Zachary, he needs constant attention!" Draco said getting increasingly more worried.

"We are doing the best that we can!" she shouted back.

"Well then, we will be there today at noon, and I will be coming with adoption papers. We can give him the attention he needs and you clearly can not, good day madam," Draco said in a huff and hung up his phone. He knew deep down that he shouldn't have yelled like that, that it would hurt his chances of taking Zachary, but he wasn't thinking straight.

Sirius woke to the sound of screaming and the faint smell of smoke. Venturing into the kitchen he found Draco with his head buried in his hands.

"Is everything alight?" he asked carefully. After living with Harry he has become trained in knowing when something wasn't right.

"No, I broke the coffee machine, made Remus go out and buy some, and I just yelled at our only chance to get Zachary back!" Draco said on the verge of tears. Sirius didn't expect all that to be wrong so Draco's outburst was a bit of a shock.

"Don't worry about anything, just calm down and gather yourself. Harry is going to need you today," Sirius said rubbing the blond haired boy's back.

"Yes, you're right. Harry needs me to be strong. Everything will be alright," Draco said nodding his head in a way to reassure himself. The sound of shuffling feet caught both Draco's and Sirius' attention.

"Everything alright?" asked Harry in a very sleepy voice.

"Everything's fine, just waiting for Remus to bring us some coffee," Draco said getting up and kissing Harry on the forehead.

"Now what kind of 'good morning' was that?" asked Harry pulling Draco back and kissing him fully on the lips. "Now that was much better," he moaned as they pulled away.

"What an interesting sight to come home to," Remus said from the doorway supporting four coffees.

"Let's show them how men say good morning," Sirius said taking the coffee from him, placing it on the table, and catching him in an intense lip lock. By the time they pulled apart they were both breathing heavy. Turning back to the table where the coffee was they found two cups missing and two teenagers missing as well.

At eleven Harry and Draco got into Draco's car, they had to make a stop at Draco's lawyer's office before they went to the orphanage, that's why they were leaving earlier then Remus and Sirius.

Draco wouldn't tell Harry anything about the envelope he picked up at the lawyer's office. He simply said that Harry would find out later and continued to drive. Before long they were pulling into a rather empty parking lot.

Harry stepped out of the car and looked up at Hogwarts Orphanage for the first time and he just stopped breathing.

**oOoOo**

So there was the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. There was my birthday, and then my family's pig roast, and finally we celebrated my grandfather's birthday even though he is no longer with us. It was a long hard month but it's finally over. I hope to continue this story but that will only happen if you **_review_**!

(1) If anyone watches Degrassi then it's just like when Jimmy found Marco in Pride2 and Marco just lunged at Jimmy sobbing.


	9. Having

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. As to why I made McGonagall has red hair, I just always thought that she would have made a good red head so I tweaked her hair a little. And of course Harry won!

**oOoOo**

Harry walked into the orphanage with Draco's hand constantly on his back. If it wasn't there he might have bolted. All the courage he had before seemed to melt at the prospect of meeting his son, his mute son.

Draco sat him down in the waiting office when they entered. They waited there for Remus and Sirius who were ten minutes late. Just as the two men walked in so did Miss. McGonagall.

"I was expecting you, come on in," she said wearily as he gestured to her office. The four men followed and took seats. "We must make this quick I am very understaffed and very busy."

"Who is watching my son?" asked Harry feeling courageous. Miss. McGonagall looked at the boy intently; he did bear a stunning resemblance to Zachary. He seemed anxious but focused on one thing, getting his son back.

"I have it covered, don't worry yourself about things that don't involve you," she said shortly.

"Anything that concerns MY son concerns me!" Harry shouted back, he felt sick hearing her shout at him like Zachary wasn't his son.

"Not since you gave him up, maybe if you hadn't been so irresponsible then YOUR son wouldn't be a mute!" she shouted back equally as loud. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes but he wouldn't let her see them.

"I need some air and some time alone, where is the bathroom?" Harry whispered to Draco, Draco just nodded to a door that led to the hallway containing the bathroom…and Zachary's room. Draco was still in shock that she would say something like that to Harry who already was making himself sick over what happened.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco asked as soon as Harry was out the door.

"Have you seen the paper today Mr. Malfoy?" she asked as she pulled out a copy of local newspaper. On the cover was a picture of Draco and Harry kissing and the title stated, "Whore Harry found another victim." Draco's mouth dropped, who had wrote such horrible things.

"Let me see that," said Remus who had been quiet the whole time. She handed over the paper and Remus quickly sped through the article his eyes tearing up and he gripped the paper tightly. Sirius, who read a little slower then Remus just narrowed his eyes in anger.

"This is bull shit!" he said angrily.

"Now who can I possibly believe, the paper, or you sir, and who are you by the way?" she asked.

"I am Harry's godfather and this is bull shit. How can you possibly believe it after just seeing Harry?" Sirius exclaimed. McGonagall just closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she said finally calming down. Sirius however had yet to calm down.

"You honestly believed that Harry sleeps with everyone in sight, that he raped a girl and got her pregnant and only after he refused to help her raise him that she was forced to let her precious son go! You can honestly tell me that you believe all of this. Harry was the one who was raped; Harry was the one who cut himself to relieve the pain that came with the memory of his rape, Harry was the one who went through a month of therapy before he could get a grip on his life. How dare you think so low of him," Sirius said finishing in a huff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," was all she could say, the past two days of being understaffed catching up to her.

"Now that everyone has calmed down," Remus started folding the paper trying very hard not to rip it up, "can you explain how you are caring for Zachary?"

"This way," was all she said, she clicked a window on her computer and up came a surveillance camera in Zachary's room. Everyone could see the small boy sleeping peacefully. Sighing she clicked the window so it minimized again.

xox

As soon as Harry got out of the room tears started to stream down his face. How dare she accuse him of not loving his son? He would do anything to get him back. Harry leaned his back against the wall and let the flood gates break; he couldn't stop himself from crashing to the floor in a fit of sobs.

Harry sat their ten minutes crying so hard that he barely got enough air in his lungs between sobs. Feeling extremely dehydrated Harry stood and searched for the bathroom again. On his way down the hall he passed a room that made him stop in his tracks, something about the room just drew him in and wouldn't let him go.

Nervously Harry pushed on the door willing it open and he stepped inside. He saw a crib and one chair but other then that the room was bare. Walking over to the crib he could see the baby was crying but no sound was being made. Harry felt tears come to his eyes; he didn't need anyone to tell him, he knew this was his son.

"Don't cry my son, I'm here now," Harry said picking up Zachary like he was a porcelain doll. Zachary stopped crying as soon as he felt warm and safe arms encircle him. Opening his eyes Harry gasped at the piercing eyes that haunted him, Zachary had the same eyes and Holly. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; this was his son, not his rapist. (1)

Zachary looked up at this stranger with interest. Finally the small boy touched his hand to Harry's heart and then to his own.

"That's right, you are in my heart, I am your daddy," Harry said tears of joy coming to his eyes and his son smiled at him for the first time in a long time.

Harry sat down in the chair smiling at his son. For the first minute they spent together Harry was entranced with his son but suddenly, as if Zachary was remembering something, he began to cry again.

Harry was startled with the sudden change of attitude. "Don't cry baby, daddy's here. Please don't cry my beautiful baby boy," Harry said, he couldn't stand to see his son in distress. "How about daddy sings you a song, would you like that?" Harry asked, Zachary stopped momentarily and seemed to nod before continuing.

"I sang this one for Draco, that's the man I love and who made this all possible," Harry added before kicking up into the song that won the contest last night. As soon as Harry's sweet voice floated into Zachary's ears the boy's eyes lightened and tears stopped flowing from his small eyes. Zachary clapped his hands as Harry sung his heart out for him son and once again Zachary touched his own throat and then Harry's. Zachary's soft touches made Harry stop singing and turn his attention to Zachary.

"Yes young one you can't sing like your daddy, and I am so sorry about that," Harry said hugging his son to his chest tightly but not too tight.

xox

Meanwhile in McGonagall's office the three men and Miss. McGonagall had calmed down and had started talking about the possibilities of Harry regaining custody of Zachary. In the middle of their conversation a timer went off.

"Excuse me for a moment," McGonagall said before going through a systematic process of checking all of the computer windows, she gasped when she got to Zachary's. Draco was the only one who could see the computer from his seat out of the three men and as soon as he saw why she gasped he bolted out of his chair and down the hallway followed closely by Miss. McGonagall.

"I guess we should follow," Sirius said to Remus who nodded. They weren't going to miss whatever was going to happen in a few moments.

Harry was still sitting on the chair rocking his son when Draco burst through the door followed closely by the woman that made him cry. They just stood there, staring. Harry sat their rocking his sleeping baby in his arms. "Shhh," was all Harry did in reply to their entrance.

"I can't believe it; we haven't been able to stop his crying for the past three days. Ever since you left Mr. Malfoy, he would just cry himself back to sleep every time," McGonagall said in shock. Draco smiled knowingly; they were winning the battle, and the war.

"You just have to know how to do it," Harry said softly cooing at his son.

This is the scene Remus and Sirius found when he finally found the room that the two had run off too.

"Why are you in here Harry?" McGonagall asked finally remembering that Harry originally wanted to go to the bathroom after she made him cry.

"I felt something from this room, and when I entered he was crying, I just knew this was Zachary, I knew this was my son," Harry said defiantly.

"As you can see Harry is more then prepared to care for his son, you on the other hand haven't even been able to get him to stop crying in the past few days," Draco said pointedly.

"Let's take this back into my office, I am finally seeing your point," she said, this was the last straw; she had thought that Zachary was safer here but after the past few days she wasn't sure.

They all went to leave the room but Harry wouldn't budge. "Come on Harry, let's work on getting your son back," Draco said trying to coax him.

"I can't leave him, he needs me," Harry said gesturing to Zachary who was turning in his sleep like he was having a nightmare.

"Bring him with you," McGonagall said, she felt so depressed. All her life she had tried to care for those who had no one and she had clearly let Zachary down. And to make it all worse she had made his biological father cry by blaming him. If she had learned anything in her profession it's that children don't handle blame very well. She couldn't fathom how she could do that to Harry.

"I forgive you," came Harry's soft voice as they walked down the hall and back to her office. "And I thank you for taking such good care of my son," he added.

"I'm so sorry," was all she said before putting up a face of indifference and taking a seat. At that point Harry drowned them all that, he was completely focused on his son and only his son.

"I think that you should really let me point out why Zachary can get better care from Harry," Draco started hoping that she would let him try to convince her.

"No," she said sounding very final.

"What? Why, why don't you just listen to me?" Draco shot back; he was shocked she wouldn't even let him try.

"I shouldn't make you waste your breath Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Why won't you let me tall?" Draco all but yelled.

"Because you are right, I can't provide for Zachary anymore. He would be better with your Harry," she said giving up the fight.

"You mean…what do you mean?" Harry sputtered out catching the end of what she said.

"I mean, Harry, that Zachary belongs with you. He will be safer with you and you obviously love him and care for him, so give me the paper's Mr. Malfoy?" she said, she was tired and confused and just wanted to be alone.

"What papers?" Harry asked.

"The things I picked up earlier. I was hoping that things would go well but I wasn't going to get your hopes up," Draco said getting out the envelope filled with adoption papers. He handed them to Miss. McGonagall who took them and barely red them over before signing in the correct spaces.

"Now, Harry, you have to sign here, here, and here. After that our witnesses will sign it and I will drop it back off at the lawyer's office for it to be finalized," Draco said carefully to make sure Harry understood.

"And Zachary will be my son again?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Zachary was never not your son, he has always been your son and he always will be," Remus said. Harry smiled and tried to maneuver Zachary so that he could sign. Finally he realized that he couldn't sign the papers and hold his son at the same time, but at the same time he couldn't let go.

"Let me hold him, just until the papers are signed," Draco said holding out his arms. Harry took a deep breath and handed him over, he trusted Draco with all of his being.

Harry quickly signed everywhere that he was instructed to in a hurry to get his son back. Meanwhile Zachary had woken with the movement from his father's arms to Draco's arms. Zachary just opened his eyes and stared at Draco as if contemplating if he should cry or not. Draco just smiled at him and whispered, "Don't worry you'll be back in your daddy's arms soon enough."

Just as Draco finished his statement Harry had finished signing. He looked over to Draco who sat with his son in his arms. The weird thing was that Zachary wasn't crying, he was just staring at him and waiting. As if he was waiting for Draco to finally hand him back over.

Draco realized that Harry was finished signing and handed the small boy back to his father. As soon as Zachary was back in Harry's arms he smiled and grabbed his shirt tightly. Draco smiled as did McGonagall; they knew all his work was not for nothing, this was where Zachary belonged.

Remus and Sirius both signed the papers where they needed to and then Draco re-gathered the papers, giving McGonagall her copy and taking the one he needed to get it finalized. "Thank you for your time and help," he said to Miss. McGonagall.

"Your welcome, I now see that this is where Zachary belongs," she said with a smile. Even though she felt sick over some of the things that had said and done it was always nice to see a happy ending.

As they walked out the door, Zachary in Harry's arms, Harry paused. "Hold Zachary for a moment, I'll be right back," he said to Draco turning back and running back inside, right to Miss. McGonagall. Walking up to the woman he embraced her around the middle. "Thank you so much, and don't worry about your finances, things will get better," he said, and as abruptly as he came back in, he left.

As soon as Zachary had seen his father leave he began to panic, he wanted his father. Before it was alright for someone else to hold him because his father was right there but now he became nervous. Zachary started to fuss, arching his back trying to escape the person that was holding him.

"Wow there little man calm down, your daddy will be right back, I promise," Draco said soothingly and as if Zachary understood him he calm down but kept his eyes on the door waiting for his father. When the raven haired boy emerged from the building Zachary's eyes lit up and he clapped to show he was happy. "See, I told you, I even promised you. Remember this Zachary, I will do my best to never break a promise to you," Draco whispered before returning the boy to his father's arms.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked with a smile, one of those brighten up the day smiles.

Zachary amazed both boys by nodding his head and rubbing it into the soft fabrics of his shirt.

"Let's go back to your house," Draco said, it had been a trying day for everyone and they all could use a little down time.

"Where are Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked noticing the absence of the two men.

"They said they had something to do at home and that they would meet us there," Draco said opening up the passenger door for Harry. Sitting down Harry hugged Zachary to his chest a little worried about him since they didn't have a car seat. "Don't worry, I'll drive slowly," Draco said trying to alleviate his fears.

"Do you know how to drive slowly?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, every time he had ever been in a car with Draco speeding had been involved.

"Yes, I just choose not to, now don't worry," Draco said getting into the drivers seat and starting the car. Zachary got a little scared when the car started to hum under him. He turned his questioning eyes towards his father's calm face.

Harry looked down at his beautiful baby boy only to see his questioning eyes looking back at him. "Don't worry about the car baby. You might not have any pleasant memories of cars but this will be alright. Daddy's got you," Harry said. He couldn't explain it; every time he spoke to Zachary the small boy seemed to understand him. Zachary leaned into the warmth that was his father and drifted off to sleep.

Harry sat and watched his son sleep as his mind started to work overtime. Worried and fears started to creep up making Harry doubt his abilities to take care of his son. Draco chanced a glance at Harry and was worried about Harry's expression.

"Spill what's on your mind," Draco said, he didn't like it when Harry got all quiet and broody.

"It's just, well I always expected that I would graduate high school and go to college. But that doesn't matter now, because I have a son who needs me so desperately. So now I worry about how I am going to care for him, provide for him, and be the father that he needs. And what about my parents, they took him away from me once before, I can't go through that again, I just can't," Harry said taking a deep shaky breath after he finished.

"Listen, you will finish high school and maybe even college, even if we have to hire a babysitter, you will get an education. Your parents, if they love you, won't put you through that again, they shouldn't have in the first place so don't worry about it. Remus and Sirius agree, Zachary belongs with you and only you. And if you have any questions I know my mother would love to answer them, she was unable to have any more children after me and really wished she could have given me a sibling. In fact she will probably baby-sit for you anytime, just don't worry," Draco said, Harry however got a slightly panicked look at everyone knowing about his son.

"We can't tell people about this, especially your parents; they will never look at me again and I will loose whatever respect I earned from them. And what about the kids at school, I guess we can hide Zachary for now but eventually someone will see him and then everyone would know," Harry said sadly.

"Harry, about that, there was an article in the newspaper today that said some pretty nasty stuff about you. My father has dealt with these kinds of people for years; the best bet is to actually hold a conference on what really happened to a reliable newspaper. Most of the time the public will believe the more reliable newspaper and the other one will loose sales drastically," Draco said, he didn't want to tell Harry about the newspaper so soon, but it came up in conversation so it had to be done.

"What did the paper say?" Harry asked, he was worried by the way Draco explained it.

"The story was so twisted Harry. They called you a rapist and said that you forced the victim to give up the baby because you wouldn't support it. They said you were a whore, that's just grazing the surface," Draco said, hoping Harry could handle it. Harry seemed to digest the information.

"Okay then, well I won't do anything right now but I think I will take you up on your idea to get a more reliable paper to print the real story. Right now the most important thing is getting my son settled in. I can handle this," Harry said confidently. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he was worried that the paper would have broken Harry by its harsh words.

"Alright, home sweet home," Draco said pulling into the driveway. Harry smile and looked at his son who was sleeping.

"Wake up Zachary, we are home, your new home," Harry said. He no longer thought of his actual house as his home because home was where Draco was and Draco was here. Zachary's almost violet eyes opened slowly and he looked around taking in the view but never letting his hands stray from Harry's shirt. "Its okay son, you can let go of me, I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you," Harry said. Zachary looked up at him with big innocent eyes and finally he took his hands off Harry's shirt and pressed it against the window. Harry smiled as did Draco.

"Alright, let's get inside," Draco said getting out of the car and walking around so he could open Harry's door for him. Harry smiled at his chivalry and took his offered hand, keeping a good grip on Zachary with the other.

"Welcome home," Harry said to Zachary who was looking at the house with a little bit of fear. Draco noticed due to his ability to read people. He guessed that it had to do with the fact that last time he was in a house he was left to die. Harry realized this as well but for different reasons, there was an unknown bond between father and son at this point and he could feel what he son was feeling.

"Nothing bad will happen to you in this house, your daddy will make sure of it," Draco said Zachary looked towards the blond haired boy and then back at the house and finally calmed down but he grabbed his father's shirt tightly as Harry walked towards the house.

Walking in the house was eerily quiet. Where were Sirius and Remus? Hadn't they left early to set things up for them? Harry walked into his room going to put his jacket away when he noticed an elaborate crib set up between his guitar stand and keyboard. On the crib was a note that read:

_Harry and Draco,_

_We went to the store to get diapers and formula and other things that you would need to care for Zachary. This crib used to be yours Harry; you parents gave it to us when you turned ten because they had decided to not have children anymore. They hoped that we would be able to adopt a child and have a family. Apparently it has to stay in the family a little longer. Get yourselves some dinner, we will be back soon. _

_Love,_

_Sirius and Remus_

Harry sighed and looked at the crib, he could faintly remember it somehow and smiled at the note. Remus and Sirius were always there for him.

Zachary however was panicking due to the presence of the crib. He though that these people were different, they were going to leave him just like the last couple. He started to fuss and squirm in Harry's arms. Harry held on as Zachary tried to 'escape' him. When he followed his son's gaze he noticed that his scared eyes were locked on the crib.

Harry quickly took his son from the room. Zachary had already started to cry in his panicked state. As soon as they reached his living room Harry held his son trying to calm him.

"I would never do that to you, never," Harry said soothingly. "Draco," Harry said as he saw his boyfriend enter the room slightly confused. "Please take the crib and put it somewhere else, please," Harry pleaded.

"Alright, is he alright?" Draco asked.

"Yea, the crib is just reminding him of the inhuman people who left him there to die," Harry said calmly rocking his son.

Draco went to take the crib down but found that he couldn't find out how to take it apart. Instead he picked up the whole thing and moved it into Remus and Sirius' room. Walking into their room Draco got chills, he didn't even what to know what went on in that room. Needless to say he ran out of that room as quick as possible.

Walking back into the living room he noticed that Zachary had cried himself to sleep and Harry was half way there.

"Let's put Zachary to sleep, get some food into you, and put you to bed as well," Draco said helping Harry stand. He unlatched Zachary's hands from Harry's shirt and they laid him in Harry's bed, pillows on every side so that he couldn't roll off the bed.

Draco whipped up some Mac'n'Cheese for them both and they ate in a tired silence. After Draco and Harry cleaned up Draco tucked Harry in.

"I haven't been home in far too long so I have to go, Good night love," Draco said kissing Harry's forehead. Harry smiled and curled next to his sleeping son.

"G'night Draco," Harry mumbled as he drifted off. Draco smiled and took one last look before leaving the house. He had his own parents to deal with and he was worried about dealing with Harry's parents. He had a lot of thinking to do.

oOoOo

Okay, chapter done! I win! Well I don't but it's done! Two weeks before college starts and maybe I can finish the story, probably not though. Oh well, I'm out for now!

Just to clear things up if anyone is confused. Draco is rich, or better said he has a lot of money at his finger tips. Harry on the other hand doesn't have all that much money because most of the work his parents do is for charity which doesn't pay money as we all know. Remus and Sirius and well off, not rich like Draco, but they can live a comfortable lifestyle. So when Harry said that she would be alright with her finances he was just hoping, he doesn't have the money to make a donation, Draco on the other hand does have enough…

(1) Purple eye color is a trigger for Harry's memories of the rape because the woman that raped him a purple eyes, Holly. But he knows that he has to get over it and decided to love him son no matter how he came to be in the world.


	10. Returning

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: So sorry it's been soooooo long. I started college like a month ago and I have been really busy doing homework and studying and writing papers. I hope you can all forgive me! But you have done a good job at making sure I don't forget my story with your constant reviews. So I'm going to give it another go now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Finding Freedom.

**oOoOo**

Harry awoke to a soft slapping on his cheek. Prying his eyes open he was met with a teary gaze that belonged to his son.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked picking Zachary up and cradling him in his arms. Zachary took one hand and placed it on his mouth and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry had to rack his brain; he didn't know what Zachary was trying to tell him.

Zachary noticed that Harry wasn't getting it so he tried a different approach; this time he took his hand to put it on his stomach.

Harry finally figured it out by putting two and two together, Zachary was hungry.

"Are you hungry little man?" Harry asked getting out of bed, his son safely in his arms. Walking into the kitchen Harry had to laugh a little, the kitchen looked like a bomb hit it. "I guess Remus and Sirius were tired after all that shopping," he commented more to himself then to Zachary.

Scanning the room Harry found a baby seat, he didn't know if Zachary would like it but he needed to put the boy down to search through the bags for bottles and formula. Harry placed Zachary in the seat and when the little boy didn't protest he fastened the belt. Zachary looked a little put off and Harry quickly found a little toy to divert Zachary's attention.

Now Harry had to find try and find what he needed in the mess of a kitchen. Emptying bags Harry found it easier to put the things away instead of just dumping everything. Eventually he found a bottle; all that was left was to find the formula.

Coming down to the last bag Harry emptied it and held the formula up triumphantly. When he did this however he also found the receipt. The thing was at least a foot and a half long and the total at the bottom gave Harry a headache. How could he pay them back, he didn't have that kind of money, and this was only a start up he would constantly need new bottles and more formula, he didn't have the income to raise a kid. Tears started to well up in his eyes and all his insecurities surrounded him allowing no escape.

Luckily for him Zachary wanted his daddy back at that very moment and had decided to get his attention by throwing his toy on the floor. Harry's head shot up and his eyes locked on those of his son's.

Realizing that tomorrow was tomorrow and today was today Harry gathered himself and started to make a bottle. He would find a way to pay for this later, right now his worry was for his son. Sitting down in the chair he took his son into his arms and offered the bottle.

Zachary started sucking and Harry went back into deep thought, "Don't you worry Zachary, your daddy has an idea to keep up with you and make sure you get everything you need." Zachary stopped sucking for a moment and looked at his daddy with a knowing gaze, and then he continued to suck at his bottle.

After burping his son they returned to the bedroom. Laying down Harry was starting to feel the tug of sleep again when Zachary's face scrunched up and tears started to flow. Harry sat up with alarm, "What is it?" he asked as if he expected an answer.

All of a sudden Harry's nose caught a whiff of the problem, Zachary needed to be changed. Up and out again Harry was left with the task of finding the changing mat, the diapers, the wipes, and the baby power. Finally all the tools were gathered and Zachary was on his back waiting to be changed.

"Bare with me, I'm a first timer," Harry said taking off the dirty diaper and placing it aside, just as he was about to put the new diaper on he felt something warm and wet hitting his shirt. A little too late he realized what it was. "Zachary!" Harry exclaimed quickly throwing ff the shirt, Zachary only laughed at his father's antics. With Harry cleaned off and Zachary changed the two retired for the night, hopefully.

When Remus woke the next morning he was surprised at what he saw. For one all the groceries were put away, not in the right place, but away. Then he started to notice the mess, there was a slightly damp t-shirt on the floor next to a dirty diaper, Remus had to raise an eyebrow at that. Then in the kitchen there was formula all on the counter and a dirty bottle in the sink. Remus chuckled at the sight.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Sirius from behind him.

"Looks like Harry just got his first taste of being a full time father," Remus said hinting to the messy room.

"Poor kid," Sirius said making Remus' smile fade and the man nodded.

"Let's get breakfast ready and coffee made, maybe it will make his morning better then his night," Remus said setting to work.

Harry woke feeling a draft, opening his eyes he realized that he had no shirt on. Groaning remembering his night he turned towards his son who he expected to be asleep, imagine his surprise when he saw bright violet eyes looking at him expectantly.

"Good morning love," Harry said kissing Zachary's forehead. Zachary smiled and clapped his hands, and then he made the same motion from last night. "Hungry then," Harry said and Zachary smiled again.

Harry got out of bed grabbing a new shirt and picked his son up. "Let's get some food," Harry said looking to his son for confirmation, but Zachary was too absorbed in sucking his thumb. Harry smiled rolled his eyes; he should probably stop him before it got out of hand but he couldn't bring himself to deny his son anything.

Walking into the kitchen Harry was immediately enticed by the aroma he smelled. "Smell's good, what's cooking?" Harry asked finding a bottle and getting the formula.

"Let me help you, why don't you and Zachary sit down," Sirius said taking the bottle out of Harry's hand. Harry thanked him and all but flopped down on the chair with Zachary in tow. Sirius handed the grateful and tired father a bottle and watched as Harry fed his son lovingly. Halfway through he burped Zachary and there was a knock on the door. Remus set down the plates full of food and went to see who was at the door. Opening the door he almost had a heart attack.

"Remus my old friend!" James exclaimed practically jumping on the sandy haired man. James noticed that Remus wasn't responding to his hug and pulled back.

"Is everything alright Remus?" Lily asked going to hug the frail looking man. Remus could only nod, he definitely didn't expect this, and they weren't due home for another week on Christmas Eve.

"Surprise, we came home early when we heard that Harry had moved in with you, what happened my old friend," James asked getting serious, he hadn't wanted to leave his son with Lily's sister but she had convinced him it would be alright. Imagine his surprise when they called to talk to Harry only to learn that, and he quotes, "the fag has moved out and won't be coming back."

"It is a long story, we are just sitting down for breakfast," Remus said still slightly dumbfounded, he didn't even realize that he was leading them to the biggest surprise of them all.

Harry was sitting with his back to the opening when James, Lily, and Remus came into the room. Sirius' eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend looking like death warmed over followed by Lily and James Potter. His eyes darted back and fourth between the two older Potter's and the two youngest.

"Who was at the door Uncle Remi?" Harry asked balancing his son in one arm and eating with the other, giving everyone in the room a good look of Zachary.

"A better question son is who that is?" James asked sternly, he had a feeling those violet eyes looked familiar. Harry's head whipped around never losing grip of his son.

"Mom, dad?" Harry asked, he was so happy to see them alright and alive he didn't even register that they were inquiring about Zachary. "I'm so happy to see you," he said hugging them with the arm that wasn't holding Zachary.

"We are happy to see you too son, but who is this, is this Zachary, is this your son?" Lily asked carefully, she knew how hard the loss hit her son and she was really concerned about what had happened while they were gone.

"Mom, Dad, try to understand, I had to," Harry started but James was furious and cut him off.

"No, no son you didn't have to, I'm sure he was fine where he was, there was no need to ruin the last few years of high school looking after some sluts kid who only shares your genes because she raped you. You didn't have to do anything for that thing!" James screamed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, how could his son find Zachary, let alone gain custody, in only a few short weeks.

Harry couldn't breathe and he certainly couldn't speak how could his father go off like that and not even let him explain.

Zachary didn't like the way this man was yelling and started to cry, the silent sobs a sight for both older Potter's to witness. Harry's heart broke seeing his son cry, seeing his parents hate their grandson so much that they wished he was back where he used to be. Getting up quickly he ran out of the room and into his own slamming the door after him.

Harry quickly locked it and placed Zachary on the bed. After he was sure everything was secure he broke down, he couldn't do this, they couldn't do this, and he wouldn't let them take Zachary again. His body shook with sobs as the tears flowed. Zachary was lying on the bed wondering why his daddy was crying and why that mean man yelled at his daddy.

Mustering up all his strength he hit his daddy's unruly mop of hair. Harry looked up and smiled at his son, picking Zachary up he placed the small boy on his lap. Zachary sat on his daddy's lap and watched him cry, as many times as his daddy wiped the tears away they came back full force. Seeing his daddy cry made Zachary's eyes fill up with tears a well.

"Don't cry baby, it's alright, daddy's alright," Harry tried to reassure both himself and Zachary.

"Open this door young man," Harry heard his father banging on the door and tears inadvertently started to flow again. The yelling did nothing to cheer up Zachary as well.

Harry heard his mother outside the door yelling at his father but he didn't care, Zachary was the only person he cared about at the present moment.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight,_

_I will protect you, from all around you,_

_I will be here don't you cry_" Harry sung softly, at hearing his father's melodic voice Zachary calmed down and fell right asleep.

Harry picked Zachary up and carried to the bed where he laid his son down and climbed into bed with him, in his dreams he didn't have to face anything. With that thought he fell into blissful oblivion.

Back with the adults as soon as Harry ran out

Lily had just watched her distressed son flee the room with his son. She couldn't believe it, Zachary was back, they had found their way together again. She was happy for them; she hadn't known what she knew now about Zachary's conception and if she had known this before then maybe things would have been different, maybe.

Her husbands yelling drew her out of her stupor again; she couldn't believe the things that were spewing out of his mouth.

"James that is your son and your grandson. Calm yourself down and let Sirius and Remus explain," She said reasonably.

"I would like to, but right now you have a panicked son and a mute grandson in the same room and if you keep it up like this then you won't get to see them for a long time. I will not allow Harry to be hurt again, not like before," Remus said, he had never spoke his mind before and now seemed like a good time to start.

Sirius was stunned by Remus' words. James and Lily were not only Harry's parents but their best friends. Sure he didn't agree with the way they were acting or about their decisions before but they were still his parents.

"Hold on, did you say mute grandson?" Lily said still trying to calm her husband down. He was now banging on Harry's door in an attempt to get Harry to open it.

"Yes, it's all part of the story. First I need to call someone who can help with Harry," Remus said, he took a deep breathe and called the Malfoy residence.

At Malfoy Residence that morning

"Draco, how nice of you to join us," Mrs. Malfoy said as she saw her son take his seat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning mother, father," Draco said nodding to both his parents respectively.

"You got in late last night," Mr. Malfoy said. Draco's head shot up, how did his father know how late he got in? "The walls have ears son, I know everything that happens in this house."

"I was at Harry's settling him in;" Draco paused and looked up, "Settling him and his son Zachary." Draco almost wanted to close his eyes from the oncoming assault he thought was on the way. Imagine his surprise when he was met with silence.

Mr. Malfoy had started eating like nothing had been said but Mrs. Malfoy had tears in her eyes.

"Mother?" Draco questioned.

"He's so young, how can he be burdened with so much?" she said sadly.

Mr. Malfoy took a more practical approach to it, or so it would seem, "Well when do you plan to dump this political disaster?" he asked calmly.

This was more of the kind of reaction he expected, "I don't plan to father," Draco said with equal calmness.

"Surely you are joking son, it's not your child, you don't have to be burdened with fatherhood at a young age, I'm sure Mr. Potter will understand," Mr. Malfoy said looking at his son to study his features.

Just as Draco was about to retort a servant came into the room, "Call for Master Draco," he said in his crazy monotone voice. Draco rose and nodded his head to his parents before leaving the room.

And now all three scenes collide

"Draco Malfoy speaking," Draco said into the phone line, he didn't know who could or would be calling at this time.

"Draco it's Remus," Said a rather distraught Remus who was worried that there was no response coming from Harry's room.

"Is something wrong with Harry?" Draco asked immediately concerned for both Harry and his son.

"You could say that, his parents decided to surprise us," Remus said sadly.

"Shit," Draco swore.

"Language," Remus chided.

"So what happened?" Draco asked trying to act in a calmly Malfoy manner while his insides were doing back flips.

"Short version, his father yelled and Harry shut himself up in his room with Zachary. Draco, we've been trying for a few minutes, there has been no response," Remus said giving Draco the full truth.

"Fuck, I'll be right over," Draco said hanging up the phone before Remus could comment on his language. Draco grabbed his jacket and ran rather un-Malfoy-ish-ably through the dinning room.

"Son?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned.

"Harry's in trouble, got to go, love you, be home as soon as I can," Draco rushed out as he ran back out the door with his car keys.

Remus hung up the phone on his side realizing that Draco had hung up on him and took a deep breathe. "Draco will be here soon and if I know how that boy drives it should be under ten minutes," he said calmly.

"Who is this Draco boy?" Lily asked finally able to calm James down after he realized he was doing more harm then good.

"He's Harry's boyfriend and don't you say anything about it James, he passes the test," Sirius said just waiting for James to jump up in protest.

"As long as he's good to Harry. Are you sure?" James asked Sirius, if he had to choose between two things, his son keeping his son or his son having a new boyfriend, he would rather his son keep the boyfriend and lose the son.

"Absolutely, but if you don't believe me then just wait he'll be here soon. He has been amazing with Harry. I do warn you though, he doesn't think to highly of you two," Sirius said quietly.

"And why is that?" Lily asked astonished that the boy dating her son had passed judgment on them already.

"He knows what happened to Harry and all about Zachary," Remus said.

"He knows everything? Who told him?" James asked, it took them months to know what happened to Harry, how did this kid find out?

"Harry did, and of his own free will, that should show you how much your son loves him," Sirius said. James was truly amazed; his two best friends were on the side of his son and his son's boyfriend, what had he missed?

Just as James was about to ask another question the door flew open, as often as Draco was there he didn't feel the need to knock. "Where is Harry?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

After his outburst he looked around, Harry's mother and father were very recognizable, Harry looked just like them. Lily was standing beside her husband with a hand on his shoulder looking like a comforting restraint while James looked a little mad.

Draco threw them a look he reserved for his enemies and looked to Remus who pointed to Harry's room silently. Draco nodded and left to try and retrieve Harry.

"What was that about?" James asked not liking the look he received.

"Well, I warned you that Draco doesn't really like the choices that you have made for Harry. He is very protective of your son," Remus said calmly.

"How dare he pass judgment on us? It is he who should be worried about our opinion of him!" James exclaimed not so sure about this boyfriend now.

"I don't desire the approval of the people that hurt Harry so much," Draco said walking back into the room, he was unable to get a response from Harry and was very worried.

"We were just doing what was best for our son, so he could live a normal life," Lily said thinking that her explanation would change his opinion of them.

"Harry will NEVER have a 'normal' life. If you would have seen that from the start and let him keep his son he would have had a much fuller life then the one he had after you ripped his son from him. How could you ever think that his life would be normal? He was raped! His body was violated by a person he trusted, and then you, right after it, betrayed his trust by shipping his son off like unwanted cargo. Did you think, did you think at all about Harry?" Draco said his anger getting the best of him.

"Of course we did, we love Harry," Lily said tears streaming down her face. She had never looked at it that way. She had never meant to hurt Harry.

"Then you better not oppose his custody of Zachary or I will take him away and you might never see him again," Draco said taking the liberty to threaten Harry's parents while he was at it.

"How dare you tell us what to do. You are a seventeen year old child; you have no children of your own. You have no idea what it is like to seen your child in deep depression, it tears you up inside. To see him in pain but not able to help, it's an indescribable feeling," James said.

"I know what it is like to see someone you love deeply hurt by the people that were supposed to do what was best for him. He trusted you and you let him down, lucky for him I won't do that to him," Draco said walking out of the room heading for the door.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked thinking Draco was leaving.

"I'm going to climb through the window, it was open slightly when I left late last night, I doubt he woke up after I left and closed it," Draco said simply heading out the front and around back.

"What were you doing with my son late last night?" James said on the offense.

"Tucking him and his son in James, the boy really does have a good heart. Were you not listening, he told you that he loved him," Remus said calmly, he was trying to be the level headed adult.

Draco had to take a deep breathe after he got out of the house, Harry's parents angered him, they still thought they did the right thing! How could they after seeing what it did to their son when they separated them? Walking around he was happy to see that the window was still open a little and relived to see that Harry was sleeping. At least he wasn't hurt or freaking out.

Lifting the window up Draco made short work of jumping through the window. He had to smile at the innocent look Harry had on his face while she slept, like nothing was wrong. Draco looked at the door, he didn't really want them to bother Harry while he slept so instead he quietly unlocked the door and slid into bed with the two. It just felt so right.

Meanwhile outside the door the Potter's were getting impatient, hadn't Draco gone to open the door? Angry, James sprung up and went to the door fully intending to bang on it again. When he went for the knob though the door opened up.

"Doors open," he called back to his wife. Lily came running; she wanted to tell Draco thanks, she wanted to hug her son and tell him it's alright, she wanted to see her Grandson mute or not.

Peering in Lily smiled at the sight, Harry was curled on his side, Zachary was lying on his back snoring, and Draco was lying on his side facing Zachary. The sweetest thing was that each boy was being held by Zachary, like Zachary knew this was where he wanted to be and these were the people he wanted to be with. She saw her husband was about to enter so she quickly grabbed the door and shut it shaking her head.

"Let him sleep, for in our dreams even the most irrational thought can become a reality," she said to James sadly, she hadn't realized, she had been so blind. How had this boy who knew her son for a few short weeks know more then her, the child's mother?

"I'll explain everything over some coffee," Remus said seeing that things were calm for now. And so they sat and Remus told them the story, from what Vernon had done to Harry and how they rescued him, to Draco's outing himself and getting the press on them, to Draco finding Zachary and explaining why he is mute. The story consisted of a lot of tears; there wasn't a dry eye at the table.

"So those people left Zachary to die?" Lily asked still unable to get over what happened to her own flesh and blood.

"He would have died if the neighbors didn't call the police. As it stands he is only mute but Harry loves him so much, when you see them together you know he would go through hell and back for his son. You can't think of splitting them up, Harry wouldn't let you and Draco wouldn't let you," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't let you either," Remus said making up his mind on which he would stand with.

"You too Remus?" James asked, he felt bad for Zachary's situation he really did but Harry was still a minor and still needed to get an education. He didn't have the time or resources to raise a child.

"I saw what he went through and I rocked him after his episodes. You know as well as I that he is no longer a child. James, he has had so much pain in his life, why not allow a little light?" Remus countered.

"He's too young," Lily said.

"Maybe in body but not in mind," Remus said. "At least think about it alright?" he tried to compromise.

"I will but I just can't rationalize it in my mind," James said but finally nodding. "So now what?" he asked, their surprise of coming home early ruined.

"We wait for Zachary to get hungry again and wake the two boys up. Then you and your son need to have a talk," Remus said simply and the older Potter's had nothing to do but agree.

It was around lunch time that Harry woke. He was surprised to see Draco in bed with him and Zachary. Looking to the door he wasn't too surprised to see it open, after all Draco had to get in there somehow. Thinking that he still wasn't ready to face reality Harry got out of bed and shut and locked the door.

Unfortunately for Harry this action woke Draco. "What are you doing?" he asked right after Harry locked the door.

"I have to protect him; I have to protect my son. Draco this is the only way I know how, if they can't get at him then they can't take him away. You have to understand," Harry said desperately.

"I won't let them do that, I promise, but maybe you should give them a try. If things don't work out then I will take you and Zachary away, I will not let them take him. Just give your parents a chance," Draco said caressing Harry's cheek lovingly.

"You promise?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you HHHarry James Potter," Draco said kissing Harry softly on the lips. Harry pulled away breathlessly and smiled.

"I love you too, and thank you," Harry said, he kissed Draco one more time and then his son before getting out of bed and unlocking the door, with one look back he left the room.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily had been sitting on the couch, Lily and James telling the other two what their short trip was like.

"There was a bad outbreak and there was nothing we could do about it, they had us all ship out before we caught it. That's why we are back so soon," Lily explained sadly, she had wanted to help.

The conversation was broken up by a small creak that came from the floorboards. All four heads shot up to see Harry standing looking very nervous.

"Son," Lily said getting up from the couch, when Harry didn't flee she ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. It took Harry a moment but finally his arms wrapped around his mother.

"Mom I missed you so much," Harry said crying into his mom's shirt.

"My boy, my baby boy," Lily said crying as well, she had missed her son so much, every time she went away she couldn't wait to return to her son. Now, after hearing everything that happened to him, what her brother-in-law had done. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry about everything," she whispered into her son's hair.

"Harry?" came the questioning voice of his father. Sure James had been mad earlier but he had gotten over his initial shock, after hearing what had happened at his in-laws house how could he be mad?

"Dad?" Harry answered in an equally questioning voice, he wasn't sure if James was still mad.

"Son I am sorry, I didn't know, forgive me?" James asked with his arms open wide. Harry nodded quickly and jumped into his father's warm embrace. "Son, no matter what happens know that we always love you, always," James said running his hand through Harry's hair.

"I missed you both so much, I'm so glad that you are back," Harry said, all of a sudden Harry remembered about his son, what would his parents do? Realizing this he pulled back from his parents, his smile disappearing.

Just as he did this Draco came into the room with Zachary, everything fell silent. Zachary seeing his father held his hands out towards him clenching and unclenching his hands.

"He woke up looking around for you," Draco said to Harry apologetically. Harry nodded and stepped forward to take his son. As soon as Zachary felt his father's familiar embrace he settled down and started looking around the room, there were two faces he didn't recognize. Zachary, wanting to know who these people were, hit Harry in the chest and then pointed to the two new figures.

Harry was learning to figure out his son's gestures and realized that Zachary was inquiring over the two new figures. "That's your grandmother and that is your grandfather," Harry said pointing out the figures respectively.

Zachary looked over the people carefully first looking at the woman, she looked nice enough and she seems to really love his daddy. When he looked on the man though he remembered how that man made his daddy cry, when he looked at that man his face scrunched up and he turned his head back into his father's shirt.

"I seem to be getting that look a lot today," James said feeling very ashamed of how he had been acting.

"It's alright Zachary, Daddy's not sad anymore, he is a good man and he won't hurt you," Harry said staring at his father when he said the last part. All of a sudden a fowl smell filled the room. "Looks like someone needs to be changed right baby?" Harry cooed to Zachary. Zachary clapped his hands and blew spit bubbles. Harry laughed at his son's antics and excused himself.

Walking back into the kitchen where the changing stuff was Harry took a deep calming breathe, he had to stay strong for his son. He felt a warm body hugging him from behind. "Let me, you gather your bearings. Your doing wonderful, I'm so proud of the way you are handling all this," Draco said taking Zachary out of Harry's arms and beginning to change him with skill.

"Where did you learn to change a diaper?" Harry said raising his eyebrow; he knew Draco had no younger siblings living with him.

Draco lowered his head a little embarrassed and mumbled out, "I looked it up on the internet."

"What was that?" Harry asked thinking he heard Draco say that he looked up how to change a diaper but that couldn't have been right.

"I said I looked it up on the internet, I just wanted to be able to help you so it wasn't so hard on you," Draco said a little embarrassed. Harry was taken aback; Draco had wanted to help lessen the load. Dropping to his knees next to Draco he took the blond haired boys face into his hands and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Resting their foreheads together Harry whispered to Draco, "Thank you, you are such an amazing man, I love you so much. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm glad to help," Draco said with a cocky smile. Then he turned his head back to changing Zachary who had momentarily been forgotten. Harry sat back and watched in amazement. He had to smile when Draco skillfully avoided any problems and was soon finished.

Harry picked his son up and kissed Draco deeply. Zachary smiled and clapped his hands reaching out for Draco as soon as they broke apart. Draco allowed him to catch his face where Zachary promptly kissed Draco on the cheek.

"What can I say the Potter men can't resist me," Draco said smiling kissing Harry once again.

"I can think of one," came the deep male voice that belonged to James Potter. Harry pulled back embarrassed.

"Dad," Harry half exclaimed half questioned.

"Sorry, they sent me to see what was taking so long," James said a little embarrassed that he walked in on such a private moment between the two. "Son we need to talk," he said before leaving.

Harry took a deep breath and kissed Zachary on the forehead before handing him to Draco and walking out of the room.

"Son, we need to talk," Lily said reiterating what James said.

"Your right mom, we do. Remember when you said the reason you got rid of Zachary was to protect me from the harsh world. That it was your job to protect me?" Harry asked tactfully sitting down on the love seat, Draco right by his side.

"Yes, finally you see our original reasoning, but…" James said thinking Harry had decided to give adoption another go but having something other to say.

"Not quite, I will not allow you to touch a hair on his head. It is my job as a parent to protect my son, even if it means from his grandparents," Harry said finally.

"Son, that's not what we needed to talk to you about," Lily said sadly, she couldn't press that subject. It had become clear to her that her little boy was growing up and that she had less and less say in the matter.

"Then what was it?" Harry asked confused, he was sure they were going to fight him about it.

"Honey, what happened at Petunia's?" Lily asked and Harry's world started to crumble. He felt Draco's hand on his back rubbing small circles soothingly. He leaned over and kissed the back of Harry's neck sensually.

"Take a deep breath and let it go, it will help," he whispered. Lily and James were surprised with the obvious display of affection. Harry sighed and leaned into Draco's comforting touch.

"Draco dropped me off late at their house, we had fallen asleep," Harry started feeling panicked.

"What were you doing that made you fall asleep?" James immediately asked but Lily shushed him so Harry could continue.

"I walked into the house expecting to be screamed at but they were all sitting on the couch watching TV like I wasn't even there. I didn't want any confrontations so I thought that if I went up into my room then everything would be fine. When I opened the door though," here Harry faulted. Harry closed his eyes to calm himself; the wound was still too fresh.

Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry, "Everything's going to be okay baby, they will pay for what they did," Draco whispered, Harry's head shot up. He hadn't even thought of retaliation, he, for some reason, thought he deserved it. "Harry, you know that you didn't deserve any of what they did right?" Draco asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know, I guess there was always a part of me that thought that I deserved some kind of punishment for not fighting for my son more then I did. Like what kind of parent would just let their son be taken? More then that I felt like such a loser, I didn't stop the rape and I didn't stop my parents, and then I couldn't stop my uncle. What good am I anyway? After all that I guess I really did believe I deserved it," Harry said sadly. Looking up he saw his dad holding his mom while she cried with his own tears streaming down his face. On the other side Remus had a firm grasp on Sirius' hand obviously disturbed by Harry's words. The most surprising reaction was that of Draco and Zachary. Zachary had his hand in Draco's while Draco cried silently.

"I didn't know," was all he said. Harry smiled sadly and nodded, no one was suppose to know, he had made sure of it, but now he chose to let it out.

"So when I went in, my guitar, and my keyboard, they were both destroyed. Completely, to pieces, there was nothing to be salvaged. I was upset, but more then that I was angry. How dare they touch what was mine. I guess I was blinded by rage. I stormed down the stairs and into the TV room. I turned the TV off and Dudley got really mad, apparently I ruined the ending to his favorite TV show and he was pissed. He started to whine to his parents and while Aunt Petunia yelled at me Uncle Vernon decided to handle things a little differently," Harry had to stop, he couldn't tell them, he just couldn't.

"It's alright you can tell us," Draco said placing a hand on the small of Harry's back as a comforting gesture.

"Well, while Aunt Petunia was yelled at me telling me I was worthless and that I belonged in the cupboard uncle Vernon's face turned red. All of a sudden he took a swing at me and caught me in the side of the head. I fell to the ground and he laughed. He started to kick me in the stomach and the ribs, he wanted me to scream, he kept telling me to scream but I wouldn't. I bit my lip as to avoid it; I wouldn't give him the pleasure. He kept kicking me but aunt Petunia was telling him to stop, she was yelling about money and how they were going to lose it. I really didn't understand what she meant," Harry said confused. Lily gasped and James had murder in his eyes. "Mom, do you know why?" Harry said taking her gasp as an epiphany.

"The inheritance, James she only gets her share of the inheritance if she keeps the family values our father had," Lily whispered. Draco could see a long story coming out of this but Harry's story wasn't over yet.

"One story at a time," he said trying to allow Harry to continue, he needed to get it off his chest.

"Continue Harry dear," Lily said wishing she could hug her only son.

"Well, he just kept kicking me while Petunia screamed for him to stop, all of a sudden I saw Dudley come out of the kitchen, he had a rolling pin in his hand. I didn't know what it was for then but when I felt a sharp hot pain on my back, I realized that he used it on me. I guess I passed out after that," Harry said finished. Harry trained his eyes on the ground; he couldn't look up and see the faces of his family, the disappointed looks he was sure he was receiving. Why hadn't he stopped his uncle, why had he just sat there and let himself get beaten?

Draco tuned into Harry's disposition right away, "No!" he exclaimed earning everyone's attention. "Harry you can't believe that it's your fault, it wasn't, not in any way shape or form," Draco said lifting Harry's chin and staring the boy right in the eyes.

The room went silent as if Harry and Draco were the only people in the room. The onlookers were shocked by the raw emotion coming from both boys, Harry was deeply upset and Draco seemed calm but furious. The only individual in the room that felt a need to protest the silence was Zachary who started to clap his hands. Harry looked down at his little boy and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's alright baby, daddy is alright," Harry said. Zachary smiled at Harry and then looked to Draco; the little boy was starting to think of that man as his other daddy. After all this man took care of his daddy and him, he had all the qualities.

"Now, Mrs. Potter. You said something about an inheritance?" Draco said trying to move things along, he could feel the tense muscles in Harry's back showing his extreme discomfort.

"Yes, when my father died it was his last dying wish that we stayed a family. In his Will he stated that I was to be in charge of the money and that Petunia, since she was always causing family problems, would only get a little bit each year as long as she stayed family orientated. Obviously she isn't getting the money anymore," Lily said sadly.

"That's why she seemed sorrowful when I came to get Harry that night," Remus said, the events of that night coming back to him.

"So why the rude phone call?" James asked not seeing how things matched up.

"They must have found money another way. They must not need the inheritance anymore," Remus rationalized.

All of a sudden it hit Draco like a freight train; anger welled up in him like nothing he ever felt before. "Those sons of bitches," he muttered.

Harry was shocked by Draco's language, especially in front of his son. "Draco, not in front of Zachary," Harry chided.

"Don't you get it? It was them, they sold the story to the press, and it's so obvious. Those low lives have sold your story to the press, the same press that turned the story around and made you out to be a rapist," Draco said angrily. At this revelation Sirius jumped out of his seat.

"That's it I'm going to kill them, James if you want in you better hurry up," Sirius said making a mad dash for the kitchen to get his keys.

"I'll take care of him," Remus said quickly following. This left the four remaining Potter's and one Malfoy alone in the room.

"So what are your plans?" James asked it was a reasonable question; he needed his son to know the reality of things.

"I plan to love and care for my son, at any cost," Harry said, he didn't want to have to drop out of school but he couldn't abandon his son, not again.

"Harry you can't be serious," Lily exclaimed, this was why they got rid of Zachary in the first place, to avoid all this.

"No, he isn't. Everything will work out," Draco said interrupting.

"What how?" Harry asked amazed.

**oOoOo**

Okay, this took a long time to get up because I was lazy and had to actually do homework and shit like that. I hope you like it. Tell me through a review…please!


	11. Loving

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: So sorry it's been soooooo long…again. So I'm a big loser who seems to take way to long to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Finding Freedom.

**oOoOo**

Last Time:

"So what are your plans?" James asked it was a reasonable question; he needed his son to know the reality of things.

"I plan to love and care for my son, at any cost," Harry said, he didn't want to have to drop out of school but he couldn't abandon his son, not again.

"Harry you can't be serious," Lily exclaimed, this was why they got rid of Zachary in the first place, to avoid all this.

"No, he isn't. Everything will work out," Draco said interrupting.

"What how?" Harry asked amazed.

Here we go, on with the story:

"Harry, your education is important, there are options that should be considered before dropping out of school becomes the solution," Draco said calmly, he had everything worked out in his head.

"I understand what you're saying Draco but I can't in good conscious leave him with a stranger after all that's happened," Harry said. Lily couldn't help but smile at her son's unselfish action; then again she wasn't surprised since it was his unselfish action that had him in this predicament in the first place.

"I didn't mean strangers, I don't know about your mother but I know my mother would gladly look after him," Draco said and Harry smiled at the sentiment.

"I couldn't impose," he started to say but Draco shut him up quickly.

"Seriously love she would be thanking you, she loves children and was unable to have any more after me. And she doesn't work so if your parents don't have time to watch him she can probably watch him while we are in school," Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Harry said with a huge smile right before he leaned over and gave Draco a chaste kiss.

"Then there is the small matter of money, raising a child is not cheep," James said and for a moment all eyes were on him, some glaring in shock and others an anger.

"Well…" Harry started looking over to Draco who smiled getting what Harry was getting at. "I kind of already have a job that should help me provide for my son," Harry said, around the room Sirius and Remus also understood what Harry was getting out.

"Where?" Lily asked, they had only been gone for a short amount of time but so much had happened to her son during that time.

"The Serpents Eye, I won their talent contest on Friday which gave me a permanent chance to sing there on weekends. I don't know about pay but I got a thousand dollars for winning the contest," Harry said.

"It would seem as if you have made up you mind and unfortunately your mother and I can't protect you forever and we will not get in your way," James said feeling a little defeated but the smile on his son's face was making it all worth it.

"Did you hear that Zachary, everything is going to be alright," Harry said kissing his son's forehead and leaning on Draco, he was emotionally spent. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and laid his head on the smaller boys head. Everyone in the room, though some loathed to admit it, could tell the love the boys shared was pure.

The silence in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife, or a cell phone. The shrill shattered the silence making almost every occupant in the room jump. Draco looked sheepish as he answered, "Malfoy here."

"Draco dear it's your mother, you ran out so fast earlier I was wondering if everything was alright." Narcissa asked concern obviously underlined.

"Yes mother everything is just fine. Harry, Zachary, and I might stop by later on today. And when I get home I have something I would like to discuss with you," Draco said in a calm and respectful manner.

"Alright son, take care and tell Harry congratulations on the return on his son for us," Narcissa said and with confirmation from her son the call ended.

"Mother sends her congratulations," Draco said as he pocketed the phone.

"Congratulations on what?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I told them this morning about Zachary, I hope you don't mind. Father was questioning why I had come home so late last night so I told them. Mother was congratulating you on the return of Zachary. Maybe we can drop by tonight and ask her to watch him tomorrow when we go to the Serpents Eye," Draco said. Through Draco's little speech Harry had not moved his head from Draco's chest but when he mentioned the last part his head slowly raised.

"I think that would be in order," Harry said, just as he finished the last word in his statement Zachary made his hunger known with a smack to the chest and little crystal tears. "Sorry little man, in all this excitement I probably missed your signal that you were hungry, well then its eats time," Harry said going into the kitchen.

Everyone followed, having nothing better to do, and stood in awe as Harry balanced his son in one arm and fixed a bottle with the other hand. Testing the temp on his wrist Harry sat down and offered the nipple to Zachary who quickly latched on.

Lily and James, who had not really seen this kind of interaction between father and son, stood in amazement. Lily almost stepped in during the feeding to remind Harry to burp his son but before she could even get the words out Harry had produced a burp and had continued feeding Zachary.

Just as the bottle was almost finished Harry looked up and noticed everyone starring at the father and son duo. "What is so interesting?" he had to ask.

"You're so amazing," Draco said, he was truly in shock because Harry was so good at it where as Draco wouldn't know where to start. Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the side of the neck making Harry let out an involuntary moan.

"I needed that, thanks," Harry said as Zachary finished his bottle.

"Can I try?" Draco asked and the room watched with bated breath as Harry handed his son over and instructed on the right way to burp Zachary. After about two minutes of trying Draco finally got Zachary to burp and he couldn't look more pleased with himself.

"Perfect," Harry said and kissed Draco. All the occupants of the room were left to wonder if he meant the way Draco burped Zachary or Draco himself. Either way they all had the feeling that they were intruding on a very private moment and decided to bow out.

As the adults took their seats in the living room no one had much to say. Remus was proud of Harry and the way he was handling himself. Sirius was also proud of Harry but more in the way that he was learning to stand up for himself, even if it was only against his parents. Lily was both proud and concerned, though the path he chose was the noble and admirable one he was going to be met with a lot of opposition and people who would hate him for who he was. And James, well he was just trying to wrap his mind around all the events that had happened that day so far.

Back in the kitchen Draco and Harry were so focused on themselves and Zachary that they didn't even notice everyone leave. By the time they exited their little world and noticed they were alone it was already three in the afternoon.

"We have time to visit your mother now," Harry said taking Zachary out of Draco's arms and cooing at his little boy. Draco stood and started to walk around the kitchen grabbing things here and there, finally he grabbed the diaper bag that Remus and Sirius had bought the other night and threw all the other things in it. With the bag packed they were ready to go.

"Alright, I saw a car seat in the living room, I'll go get that set up in my car, and you tell everyone we're going out?" Draco said and Harry nodded. They shared a passionate kiss and then parted to complete their tasks.

"We're going to Draco's house for a little bit, I'll be home for dinner," Harry said to the silent adults.

"Alright be careful," Remus said for the group. Harry smiled and went over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Don't worry we will be, see you soon," Harry said and with that he was off.

Outside, with Zachary strapped in Draco moved to open the side door for Harry but Harry just smiled oddly at him. "Can't leave him alone in the car like that, I'll sit back here with him," Harry said, Draco understood what he meant, his last trip in the car proved he was obviously uneasy and Harry was just being a good father by making sure he felt comfortable.

Draco drove slowly for the second time in what seemed like forever; after all he had two precious things in his backseat. Draco's heart swelled with pride as he heard Harry whispering words of encouragement and love to his son.

As they pulled up to the Malfoy house Harry could see an excited look in his son's eyes. "I know," he laughed, "I had the same reaction," Harry whispered to his son. Zachary just smiled at his father and clapped his hands together in excitement.

Entering the Malfoy residence seemed like the first meeting all over again for Harry. When he first met them he was not the same person he has become and now he's showing up with his six month old son. He was finally presenting his true self to Draco's parents and he was more then scared of what they would think of him.

As soon as Draco opened the door for Harry he was engulfed in a warm and comforting embrace. Harry, while cradling his son protectively to his chest, closed his eyes and breathed in the comforting homely smell of Mrs. Malfoy. He could feel love coming from her and his worries drained from his body and he felt like he was part of this family.

Mr. Malfoy wasn't home so Harry was able to sit at the table and enjoy tea without that thought looming over his head that someone sitting down with him thought he was inferior. After tea they adjourned to the sitting room where Narcissa surprised both Harry and her own son when she got down on the floor and asked if she could play with Zachary.

Narcissa fell in love with Zachary the moment she was allowed to hold Harry's bundle of joy. Zachary was visibly scared when he was first handed over but as long as Harry stayed in his sight he felt safe.

"Harry your son is adorable," Narcissa said playing with Zachary's fingers and toes on the floor. Harry and Draco sat on the love seat next to her, Harry practically lounging in Draco's lap while the blond haired man slowly massaged his temples. All of a sudden Zachary hit Narcissa's hand to get her attention; as soon as she looked at him he hit his hand to his mouth.

"Looks like Zachary's hungry," Harry said wishing he didn't have to leave the comfort of Draco's magic hands but knowing that his son was hungry, again. Narcissa was surprised by Harry's response to his son's strange action for two reasons, one she thought he was asleep, and two because he seemed to have such a connection with the child though he knew him for such a small time.

"Let me, you rest where you are," Draco said and Harry felt no need to argue since he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep the night before and he probably wouldn't get a good nights sleep for a long time.

Draco left the room momentarily, allowing Harry to maneuver himself on the couch leaving just enough room for Draco to feed Zachary with. Draco fixed the bottle and came back into the room; he deftly lifted Zachary into his lap. Narcissa picked herself off the floor and sat down in an arm chair.

"Why Draco, I've never seen you so paternal before," Narcissa said slightly amazed at her son's actions after all she had never seen him handle a child in her life and in one short day he became an expert?

"What can I say mother, I love both Harry and his son so much that it just seems to come natural," Draco said watching the formula disappear.

"And Harry what has been going on in your life since Friday?" Narcissa asked, even thought she had seen him two days ago.

"My parents came home today," Harry said lethargically due to the fact he was almost asleep when she spoke to him.

"So does that mean you will be moving back?" she asked and both boys stopped moving, they almost stopped breathing. Harry hadn't even thought about it. He knew they would be back for Christmas but it was going to only be a visit because they were going to return to Sri Lanka to finish their work. Now that they had been deployed from there and were unable to return would they expect him to return home with them, and if they did could he go with them?

**oOoOo**

I know it is way shorter then usual but it's what I came up with for now. I left you wondering a little bit, and once again I am sorry about the wait! Enjoy!


	12. Leaving

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and famous and probably not writing fanfiction.

**Notes**: I'm not a loser because I actually updated within the month!!!!! That makes me soooooo happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Finding Freedom.

**oOoOo**

"Move back?" Harry said somewhat in a daze. For some odd reason he had forgotten all about moving back. "I can't, not now, Zachary can't be shuffled around like that, he needs stability, and…" Harry trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say it, but he didn't know if he could live without the blond boy in his life.

"Harry don't panic, everything will be alright," Draco said trying to calm Harry while attending to his son, who by the way had started to notice his father's shift in attitude.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed informing everyone that it was nine.

"Harry dear, I'm sure you should be heading home to put this little boy to bed," Narcissa said pulling Harry back into the here and now. Nodding his head he watched as Draco let Zachary finish the bottle and with a quick burping Harry swept his little boy out of Draco's arms and held him close to his chest.

The ride home was a quiet one, Mrs. Malfoy's question lingering on both of their minds. Harry didn't want to go and Draco didn't want him to go but it didn't look like either boy would have a say in it.

Draco decided a drop off was the best idea, it gave Harry time to approach the subject with his parents without any pressure. He kissed Harry goodbye and whispered, "I love you, hang in there and call me if you need me." Harry smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded.

Harry wasn't sure how to approach the situation, how could he tell his parents that he didn't want to go home with them? He realized the fact that he was home later then he had anticipated would not help the process.

Walking into the house he noticed that no one seemed panicked so that was a good start. "I'm home," Harry said shuffling his son who had fallen asleep during the ride home.

"I see that, you're late, diner is waiting for you on the table," James said.

"I am going to put him down first, I would also like to talk to you and mum," Harry said going into his room. He laid Zachary on his side and surrounded him by pillows in case he rolled around in his sleep.

Harry quickly ate his dinner, not feeling very hungry thinking about how he was going to approach the subject with his parents. He figured being straight forward would be the best option.

Putting his plates in the sink he walked into the living room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Lily asked moving over and patting the empty space next to her so Harry could sit.

"Mom, Dad, Sirius, and Remus I have something to ask you," Harry said speaking slowly as if trying to form the sentences before he said them.

"What is it son?" Lily said putting and arm around her son trying to be supportive, more like trying to make up for her past mistakes with her son.

"I can't leave," Harry said realizing it wasn't the question he was originally going to ask but hoping they would understand.

"You can't leave where?" Remus said trying to understand but not getting what Harry was talking about.

"Here," he said simply.

"You can't leave here?" James asked and Harry nodded. "You can't leave the house?"

At that Harry shook his head, "No, it's um, well with Remus and Sirius's permission, I would like to continue living here." Harry said and closed his eyes waiting for their reaction.

"What? Why?" James said, both Sirius and Remus had their guesses but they weren't going to say anything just yet. "It's that boy isn't it, he put you up to this!" James said almost yelling.

"No, this has nothing to do with Draco," Harry lied, "I can't uproot my son just as he's starting to settle in!" Harry said his voice elevating to a yell as well.

"You are coming home with us!" James yelled shocking not only himself but everyone else in the room.

"We have no problems with him staying here for a while longer," Remus said trying to calm his old friend down, instead it did the opposite.

"No Remus our son needs to come back home with us until this rebellious streak of his dissipated," James said sounding very final.

"NO, I will not go back there, I can't go back there, and I won't bring my son back there, **he's** still there!" Harry said sounding just as final. As Harry finished his little rant he felt something within him stirring, he could feel that his son needed him. Without another word he stood and left the room of bickering adults.

Even Harry was amazed when he walked in to find his little boy awake. He couldn't explain how he knew he was awake, it was just a feeling. He wasn't really surprised that Zachary was awake; after all he could hear the adults screaming from his room, it was loud enough to wake anyone up.

From what he could decipher from the yelling it was everyone against his dad, even his mom was considering letting him stay with Remus and Sirius. He picked Zachary up and held him close to try and block the sounds of the yelling.

"I will always do what's right for you, no matter what," Harry whispered holding on for dear life. "I love you so much."

Harry sat on the bed and placed Zachary in front of him, he had a little trouble, but Harry was pretty impressed when Zachary finally balanced himself enough to sit unassisted.

Harry wanted to tell someone right away, one would think he would want to run out and tell his parents and godfathers about it but he couldn't bring himself to want to subject Zachary to that kind of environment. Instead Harry reached into is pocket and pulled out his cell phone, without a second thought Harry had already dialed Draco's number.

"Harry is everything alright?" Draco answered.

"Everything is fine; Zachary sat up on his own!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Draco had seen Harry helping his son sit up on a number of occasions and was almost as excited as Harry was that Zachary had finally accomplished the task on his own.

"That's great love, I wish I could have been there to see it," Draco said.

"I wish you were here too," Harry said, his mood slightly dampened. Hearing that tone in Harry's voice Draco listened more carefully. He could hear yelling in the background, as soft as it seemed to him it might have been a lot louder for Harry and Zachary.

"What's going on over there, do you need me to come and get you?" Draco asked concerned.

There was silence on the other line that seemed to last an eternity. In reality it was only about a minute but his question had Harry thinking how nice it would be to get out of this house where all they did was fight. The yelling began to escalate and Harry started to hear cuss words, he closed his eyes trying to block out unwanted memories.

"Harry?" Draco questioned slightly worried about the lack of response from his boyfriend.

"Can I stay there tonight," Harry finally asked sounding a little weak.

"Of course, I'll come get you. By the way, my mother said she would love to watch him when school started up again," Draco said trying to brighten Harry up.

"I'm glad, I'll see you soon, let me pack my stuff up for the night. Thank you Draco, I love you so much," Harry said.

"I love you to baby, and tell Zachary that I love him as well and that I'll see him soon," Draco said, and with that there was a click.

Harry, while keeping an eye on Draco, threw some clothes in a bag for himself and then for Zachary. Thankfully he still had the diaper bag all packed up. Not wanting to have opposition to his plans for the night he wrote a note explaining that he couldn't handle all the yelling at the moment and that he was taking his son somewhere safe. He didn't specify Draco's but he had a feeling they would know.

Throwing his bags out his window he made sure he had a good grip on his son before slipping out himself.

To say Draco was surprised to find Harry on the corner before his street sitting on the curb playing with his son would be an understatement.

"Harry what happened?" He asked as he flew out of the car visually making sure that Harry was unharmed.

"I up and left, I couldn't take the fighting anymore and I had to leave. We escaped out the window," Harry said feeling silly. Draco just knelt down on the ground and embraced both father and son.

"It's alright love, you can stay at Malfoy Manor as long as you need to," Draco said loading Harry and Zachary's stuff into the car before helping them in as well.

During the car ride everything was silent, Zachary fell asleep, and Harry sat in contemplation of everything that had happened and that was bound to happen. He had made a life changing decision that night when he decided to confront his parents and an even bigger one when he ran away. The possible repercussions of these actions were almost more then Harry thought he could handle, but at least he knew he wasn't going to have to handle it alone.

**oOoOo**

Fin…well not yet but soon…


	13. Singing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **This will be the last update for probably a few weeks because I'm going back to college which will include me getting set up and settled into classes. Sorry but I'll do my best.

**oOoOo**

Harry couldn't believe how tired he was when Draco helped him out of the car. With Draco carrying the bags and Harry carrying his son they slowly made their way into the house.

When they entered the house Harry's bags were taken to a place Harry didn't know the whereabouts of and he was led up the stairs and to Draco's bedroom. Draco sat him on the bed and sat next to him, not a word had been spoken since Draco had questioned Harry at the curb fifteen minutes ago.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw the servant place Harry's bags in his room and leave with a bow. Knowing they would be left alone for the rest of the night he turned to Harry planning to get some answers out of him.

"Harry what happened, not the fact that you left, what happened before you left?" Draco asked lifting Harry's gaze from his son's sleeping face to Draco's questioning one.

"I told them 'no'. For once in my life I told them what I was going to do without asking. They were mad, well my dad was mad, my mom seemed to understand a little bit, but they were all yelling and screaming. When they started to cuss I had to get out of there, I had to get Zachary out of there. No child should be subjected to that," Harry said in a monotone voice. Draco, for his part, allowed Harry to get it all out without showing what he was feeling though on the inside he was fuming.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, he could see that physically he was fine; he didn't think the Potter's would hit their son anyway, but mentally he could see that Harry was hurting, and hurting bad.

"Yes," Harry said, and then he paused and the tears that streamed down his face betrayed his answer, "no," he finally admitted pitifully.

Draco carefully extracted Zachary from Harry's arms and placed him on the bed, returning his attention to Harry he gathered his small love and rocked him as he cried. Draco could see that Harry was not alright but he could also see a strong and determined father who was going to protect his son from all the things he wasn't protected from as a child. It was clear that though he was only subjected to the mental abuse of the Dursley's for a short time it affected him greatly.

"Alright let's get some sleep," Draco said. He started to slowly strip Harry of his clothes, removing his shirt and jeans but leaving the boxers. Going over to his bag he found some pajama bottoms which he slipped on Harry and tucked him into one side of his bed. Placing Zachary next to Harry he saw Harry's worry drain from his face as he closed his eyes, finally feeling at peace for the night. Draco quickly shed his clothes, and though he normally slept in boxers, he slid into some pajama bottoms for the sake of the child. He climbed into the bed with the two most important men in his life and within seconds he was asleep.

Mrs. Malfoy had gotten up for a cup of water. Knowing something had gone wrong at the Lupin-Black residence that night which caused her son to once again drive dangerously to get there quickly she decided to check in on him. She smiled and asked a nearby servant for a camera when she saw the sight before her. Draco and Harry were both curled in facing the center of the bed which held a sleeping Zachary on his back with his little hands on both of the boy's hands. As the picture went off there was no denying it, the love in that room was palpable.

Zachary snuggled up to his father and the other man as he fell back asleep, being slightly woken by the flash, and he knew that he was loved.

xoxox

The week had gone by rather quickly. Harry had stayed at the Malfoy house the whole week and surprisingly no one had come to collect him. He had, of course, called Remus the second day and told him that he was safe and at the Malfoy's. Remus had informed him that not much had changed there; that his father was furious at him for leaving and his mother was disappointed. Harry told Remus his reasons and though the sandy haired man agreed with his reasoning he told him that he was safer where he was. Harry didn't know it but there had been talk of dragging him home and Remus was only trying to protect him. The peace that reigned at the Malfoy manor was so different from the small suburban homes he was use to and secretly Harry knew in his heart that he never wanted to go back.

When he lived at home with his parents he didn't go a day without seeing them for hours upon end, at the Malfoy home he went two days without seeing Mr. Malfoy and one day without Mrs. Malfoy. All and all he and his son had spent a blissful five days and four nights with Draco and they couldn't have been happier.

During that time Harry had been working on his new songs with the use of instruments at the manor. He and Draco had gone to see Hagrid at the Serpent's Eye on Monday and he had happily given Harry a spot during Friday's show. Harry had enough time in his slot to sing two songs and he couldn't wait to perform them. They were about the two most important males in his life.

Now it was Friday night, and the eve of Christmas Eve. Harry, Draco, and Zachary could be found outside under a willow tree having a picnic. Well, Harry and Draco were having a picnic, Zachary was lying on his back under one of the new toys the Malfoy's had bought Zachary. All of the Malfoy's had fallen in love with Zachary within the first day he was there, even Mr. Malfoy would smile when he saw the infant. They also bought his many toys and clothes, all of which Harry had weakly protested about.

"Are you performing tonight?" Draco asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to remember what day it was in his little paradise before nodding.

"Yeah, I have to be there at seven I think. Are you going to come?" Harry asked, he figured Draco had done so much for him that he wasn't going to be a burden or needy by demanding Draco come to his performance even if it was about him. There were still small traces of the emotional abuse which Draco picked up on.

"Of course, if I didn't come then who would hold Zachary while you sang?" Draco said with a smile and Harry felt his heart warm. Draco made him feel like the most important person in the world, not that his parents didn't but there were differences between the two. When he was with his parents they were always thinking about their jobs but when he was with Draco he was the center of Draco's world.

"You know what, every day I wake up in the morning; recently, I've woken up snuggled up next to you, and I ask myself how I could possibly be so lucky," Harry said looking into Draco's stormy silver eyes.

"You make it impossible to not love you," Draco said and sealed it with a bittersweet kiss.

The two shared a few more chaste kisses before Zachary clapped to get their attention. Looking over his shoulder Harry could tell by his son's body language that he just wanted some attention. Harry leaned over and picked Zachary up so he was right between the two boys. When Zachary was aware that he was the center of attention he opened his mouth as if to giggle and squeal. Harry's eyes dropped with sadness but he was brought back by Draco holding his hand reassuringly. Every time his son did something in which normally sound would have been produced he felt so guilty.

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Zachary and teaching him baby sign language. When six forty-five rolled around Harry was in the car with Draco next to him and Zachary strapped in the back seat.

Draco had called Remus, knowing he was the most level headed of the adults, and asked him to get Harry's instruments down to the Serpent's Eye and to make sure the Potter's came. He knew Harry had two special songs that he planned to sing tonight and even thought he wasn't privy to what the songs were about he knew that Harry's parents needed to see his passion.

Harry had called ahead to ask Hagrid to make sure Draco had a seat up front where he could see him and Zachary. He was ready for tonight and nervous, he knew somehow that this was the beginning of something new.

Harry paced backstage, he was surprised to see his instruments when he got to the Serpent's Eye but he figured that Remus or Sirius snuck out of the house to deliver them. Draco had left him backstage a few minutes ago and Hagrid was getting ready to announce him.

"You know him, and you obviously love him because you picked him the winner last week. Now let's give it up for Mr. Harry Potter!" Hagrid said over the microphone and Harry cautiously made his way on stage.

Harry sat down on his stool and looked to find his son and Draco. His mouth dropped and his breath caught in his throat when he saw his parents sitting with Remus and Sirius next Draco. Tears welled in his eyes but he pushed them back, he was going to give them a show they would never forget!

"Hello everyone," Harry started, his voice shaking. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before continuing, "I would like to thank you for giving me a chance to be back here singing for you. I know a lot of things have been said in the news recently about me, most of them aren't true," Harry paused to look around, the crowd was silent and he had their total attention.

"One of the truths that have been told is that I do I fact have a son, and tonight I would like to dedicate this song to him. Listen up baby because this song is for you Zachary," Harry finished and after locking eyes with Draco he started his song.

Draco stood stunned; he couldn't believe Harry's cleverness. This was a lot better then a press conference, he was being up front with the people themselves. Sure there was bound to be variation between versions that were told that night but this was a big step for Harry.

Harry was concentrated on his keyboard; he had started the introduction with the pre-recorded track of other instruments already playing.

"_There I was,_

_Ten years old,_

_Waiting in my room _

_For him to come home,_

"_And I just knew_

_He'd be so mad,_

_Though I begged my mother not to,_

_She told me dad,_

"_There was no denying _

_I let him down_

_But instead of being angry_

_He put his arms around me and said"_

Harry looked into his father's eyes at this point to make sure he knew that the next few lines applied to him as well.

"_In the sunlight or the rain_

_Brightest nights or the darkest days_

_I'll always feel the same way_

_Whatever road you may be on_

"_Know you're never too far gone_

_My love it there_

_Whatever you may be_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby"_

Harry felt the tears coming when he thought of the next verse, this was truly telling the crowd about his past, the past that he had kept hidden from them. His voice got soft and he prepared let it all out, as he continued the tears came down his face and reflected in the stage lights. He closed his eyes, tears still streaming as he finished the verse:

"_There I was fifteen years_

_Oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done_

_In a locker room late one night_

_We started off so innocent, but he crossed the line_

"_There was denying _

_I let God down_

_But instead of being angry_

_He let his arms surround me and I heard"_

He slowly opened his eyes right before the chorus and was amazed to find most of the audience crying along with him. With a faint smile he sang:

"_In the sunlight or the rain_

_Brightest nights or darkest days_

_I'll always feel the same way_

_Whatever road you may be on_

"_Know you're never too far gone_

_My love is there _

_Wherever you may be_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby"_

Now Harry's eyes locked with his son's. Draco saw this and stood, moved over to the stage, and climbed up it. Harry watched as a second stool was brought to the stage and Draco sat down next to Harry, Zachary huddled in his arms for the entire world to see. Draco noticed that there were flashes of light bulbs but he knew that it was time Harry brought this all home.

"_There he is,_

_My little man,_

_I'm sure he'll get in trouble,_

_Every now and then,_

"_And I pray to God,_

_That when he does,_

_I'll be just as understanding,_

_As my father was,_

"_Cuz the last that I want to do,_

_Is let him down,_

_So instead of being angry,_

_I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say,"_

At this point there was a pause and the whole room was silent as Harry took his son out of Draco's arms, and allowed Draco a seat at his keyboard. The blond had heard him enough to know the song and as Draco brought it home instrumentally, Harry brought it home vocally:

"_In the sunlight or the rain,_

_Brightest nights or darkest days,_

_I'll always feel the same way,_

_Whatever road you may be on,_

"_Know you're never too far gone,_

_My love is there, _

_Wherever you may be,_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby,_

_Be my baby,"_

There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted with applause. Harry smiled at his son who buried himself into his daddy's shirt, the loud noise startling him. Draco leaned over and stole a kiss which earned many cat calls from the crowd, including Sirius, and a few sounds of disgust but they didn't care because Harry was on cloud nine with his little family.

**oOoOo**

I would say there is maybe one or two more chapters left, a few more things to throw at them but basically this is almost a wrap! Tell me what you think, your reviews will help greatly to calm my stressed out college persona. So the more reviews I get the sooner I update!


	14. Departing

Finding Freedom

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **Well college is going fairly well, except I had major roommate problems but she's gone now so I should have a lot less stress in my life. So without further adieu, on with the story.

**oOoOo**

Harry's heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was on cloud nine but he knew he had to pull himself back together; he still had one more song to sing. He cleared his throat to get Draco's attention.

"What is it?" Draco asked his mouth breathing hot air on Harry's ear.

"Stay here, please. I want you next to me for this next song," he said handing over his son who looked put off for a moment before burying his head into Draco's chest. Draco took Harry's hand and gave it one last squeeze before moving over back into the seat provided for him, close enough to be there for Harry but far enough away for Harry to play without interference.

Harry looked out at the crowd and waited for them to quiet down a little and for most of them to dry their tears. He took a deep breath and spoke out to them, explaining his next song, "this song is different, well at least to me it is. I wrote this song early one morning after being hurt by the two people in this world I thought I would never be hurt by. Unable to sleep, I wrote this song in one hour. Of course it took me a lot longer to get the melody and other mechanics worked out. Here is, No Place That Far."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco one last time before starting the introduction on the keyboard. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and started the song:

"_I can't imagine, any greater fear,  
__Then waking up, without you here,  
__And though the sun, would still shine on,  
__My whole world, would all be gone,  
__But not for long…"_

Opening his eyes his gaze pierced his parents and he continued:

"_If I had to run, if I had to crawl,  
__If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
__Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
__There's no place, that far"_

Draco's eyes were wide as he heard Harry's song. Harry was choosing him over his parents. Looking down at Zachary Draco wondered if he could be who Harry wanted him to be. Could he be a father and a boyfriend? He wasn't sure, at the age of seventeen he never thought that would even be a choice he would have to make. Watching how amazed Zachary looked while he watched his father sing he smiled and looked back at Harry. The boy had him hook, line, and sinker. He smiled as Harry continued his song; he had found the answer to his question.

"_It wouldn't matter, why we're apart,  
__Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts,  
__Nothing short, of God above,  
__Could turn me away, from your love,  
__I need you that much,"_

Harry sang and looked over to Draco, making sure he got the meaning. He knew he did when Draco smiled back.

As Draco smiled at Harry he knew in his heart he had made the right decision, he might not be able to be both for Harry but he would damn well try.

"_If I had to run, if I had to crawl,  
__If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
__Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
__There's no place, that far"_

**Potter's POV**

Lily Potter had tears streaming down her face as she slowly realized that she had lost her baby boy, maybe forever. Next to her James' mouth was wide open as he son told him off in front of what must have been a hundred people. He didn't know if he should be angry or sad that his son was basically telling him that he had no say in his life any more.

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered; then she stood, took one last look at her son, and left the building. James watched his wife leave in shock, he didn't know what was going on, but he stood and gave his son a proud/sad smile. He turned to leave and Sirius grabbed his hand.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked with some venom in his voice.

"To follow my wife, didn't you see that she just up and left? I don't know where she is going; I don't know anything right now. Did you hear what he said, he's done with us and we have no say anymore if we want him happy. He chose that boy over us!" James said slightly livid.

"A choice he should have never had to make, how could you make him make that choice? I haven't seen him this happy in a long time! He's smiling, he's singing, he's happy! Why are you making him choose you or happiness?" Remus asked as he watched Harry and Draco embrace on stage, the crowd around them going wild.

"How can he even make that choice? We're his parents! How could Lily not be upset when her son practically flipped her off in front of an audience in song form?" James said feeling familiar anger boiling up.

"What is leaving going to accomplish? Harry is a strong kid but no one is prepared to loose their parents at his age," Remus said, his eyes constantly moving between James and his son.

"He's not loosing us, he just has a choice to make," James said.

"Then he is loosing you, he made his choice. He can stay with us, go and be with your wife but let her know that his mind is made up. Make sure this is what you want because there is no coming back. It's not fair to him, don't make him think he has lost you and then come back and dangle a treat in front of him forcing him to face these emotions all over again," Sirius said locking eyes with James. Deep down he knew he couldn't stop James and Lily from tearing Harry apart every three days if they wanted but he hoped they would do the right thing.

Remus watched his lover lock gazes with one of his best friends and let out a deep sigh. Sirius was clearly making stipulations that he would regret later and James was being stubborn as usual. Remus knew that Lily and James both loved their son with all of their hearts but they couldn't understand this part of his life and that scared them. Their son grew up without them and no longer looked to his mom and dad to make things all better and that is what was really killing them; they are starting to see that for all the good their traveling to other countries was, they lost their little boy in the process and in his place stood a man.

James eyes darkened slightly and he let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Stepping forward he grabbed Sirius in a hug and held him tight.

"Watch over him, no matter what he will always be my little boy. Tell him that his mother and I love him very much and make sure that boy doesn't hurt him. I trust you with his care and I hope one day we can all look back on this and laugh. Money will be wired into his account. Our stuff will be gone by the time you all get back to your place, tell him what you deem appropriate. Thank you my friends," and with that James took one last look at his son and left the building.

Remus stood there, shocked. Sirius came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his fragile lover and resting his chin on Remus' shoulder. Both of them didn't really know what to say or do, how can you tell a seventeen year old teenage father that his parents just walked out on him? Remus looked back to the stage; the lights had been dimmed and he could make out four or five silhouettes. He started to move towards the stage wondering what was going on.

Harry's POV

Harry had finished his performance and was riding the wave of adrenaline that he was on. He remembered the lights dimming and his son being placed in his arms again but was pretty much oblivious to everything else around him.

Zoning back to reality Harry noticed Hagrid coming on stage to talk to him.

"Fantastic job Harry!" the large man said enthusiastically before handing him an envelope clearly filled with cash. "I would be telling you that I will see you next week, but I'm not so sure that will be an option," he said. Harry was worried and surprised to hear that, he was counting on the money to help support him and his son and now it sounded like he was going to be fired.

Then Hagrid moved aside and Harry could see two people behind him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you especially after that performance," the man said as he shook Harry's free hand. Harry was confused; he didn't know the man in front of him or the girl behind him.

"Lovegood is that you?" Draco said sounding very surprised. The girl behind the strange man stepped forward and smiled strangely.

"Why yes it is, and let me introduce my father, Xenophilius Lovegood." She said in a soft feminine voice.

Harry still didn't know what was going on, he noticed the girl did look familiar and that she was probably in one of his classes but why she was talking to him with her father was still confusing.

"I can see you are confused my dear boy, I guess it would be strange for some man to come up and start talking to you. You see, I am a man of business and I have an eye for talent which is what I believe you have a lot of Mr. Potter. As my daughter has stated, my name is Xenophilius Lovegood but what she failed to mention is that I am the head of a major recording company, XL records," he said smoothly with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I understand, what does this all have to do with me?" Harry asked playing with his son's hands.

"Simply put Harry, I would like you to come down to the studio and give recording a try. We'll see how you sound in a professional recording booth and then we'll talk," Xenophilius said.

"You want to sign Harry?" Draco asked, finally catching on.

"Let's not be hasty and jump to conclusions. What I heard tonight, I liked. However, what I hear tomorrow, I might not like," he said quickly, not wanting to give the boys the wrong impression. He saw Harry's face light up at the prospect of a recording contract and then it fell again at his last comment. "Don't look so down trodden though, I think you've got talent and I'm just making sure. Covering my rear, if you will." He offered Harry a small smile which the emerald eye boy returned.

"Alright, when can I come down?" Harry asked, the prospect of signing a recording contract making his smile wide and toothy.

"Well I am in the building everyday, so here, take my card and give me a call when you have free time. You'll have to get a babysitter for the little one, can't have him messing with your track," Xenophilius said looking fondly at the small boy.

"Tomorrow should be fine, mother has no previous arrangements so she will be able to watch Zachary," Draco said softly.

"Alright, I will call you tomorrow with a time," Harry said taking the card.

"Then I will see you then, take care," Xenophilius said, shaking Harry and Draco's hand, and turning and leaving.

"See you in school," Luna said softly before leaving with her father, skipping the whole way.

"Who is that and why will he be seeing you?" Remus asked, making it to the stage to catch the very end of the conversation.

"Remus it's wonderful! That was Xenophilius Lovegood and he said he had a studio and that he liked my singing and that he might want to sign me and can you just imagine Remus! I won't have to worry about Zachary, do you know how much I might be able to make, and I would even be able to send Zachary to college!" Harry said excited, it was moments like this when Remus could see how young Harry really was. There was excitement in his eyes and he looked giddy and ready to start jumping up and down.

When Remus didn't share his enthusiasm right away Harry started to get nervous, and then he started looking around. He could see Sirius off by the bar nursing a beer and not looking happy but no one else. Harry couldn't see his parents anywhere.

Draco, who had noticed the lack of parental units before Harry, locked eyes with Remus shaking his head slightly and hoping he was wrong but knowing from the look on Remus' face that he wasn't. He moved up behind Harry and took him in his arms, the shit was about to hit the fan.

oOoOo

Alright, be nice…I'm trying here. But being an Ed major is rough on a person and leaves little time for imagination. Hope you'll enjoy!


	15. Destroying

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **I'm just going to say I'm sorry for how long it takes me to update. I'm not going to even try with the excuses.

**oOoOo**

Harry felt Draco's arms wrap around him as he continued to frantically look around for his parents. He shrugged them off and took a step closer to the edge of the stage trying to see into the corners of the room. He turned back to where Remus and Draco were standing, his eyes questioning.

Draco was furious. How dare they leave like that, they didn't even care enough to say goodbye. Sure, it was probably a little much for them to hear their son denounce them publicly, but they were supposed to be the adults in the situation. Couldn't they have just gone back to Remus and Sirius' place to calm down? No, they had to up and leave without even explain to their son what was going on. The look in Harry's eyes when he turned to him broke his heart but he knew he had to be strong because the next few hours were going to be pivotal.

Remus looked over to where Sirius was sitting at the bar and wished the other man was standing next to him. He knew that Sirius was hit hard by his friend's decision, James and him had always been very close when they were younger. The fact that he had just abandoned his son really made Sirius think he didn't even know the man he had considered his best friend for years. Remus knew he needed that beer almost as much as Remus needed him. But what was he going to do?

Zachary was sitting comfortably in his father's arms but he knew something was wrong. His daddy had been so happy a moment ago but now he seemed sad. He kept looking at the sandy haired man and his other daddy but no one was saying anything. It was scaring Zachary.

"Harry?" Draco said softly, not knowing what else to say. Harry didn't answer; he just kept looking at the two hoping that it was some sick joke.

Draco took a step towards Harry, he could see the fear and sadness in his eyes but he also saw strength. He saw that as much as Harry wanted to be a kid and break down and cry and throw a tantrum because it wasn't fair he was holding strong. Draco looked back at Remus; Harry needed to be a kid right now, not a father. Remus nodded, showing he understood, and they both walked the rest of the way to Harry together.

"I'm going to take Zachary for a little while, I haven't seen my little great-godson in a while," Remus said softly, taking Zachary out of his father's arms. Zachary looked like he was going to argue and cry for a moment but then he settled in Remus' arms and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Harry, how about we go back home and get some sleep, it's been a long day and tomorrow you are going to get yourself signed to a record label. Can't be tired for that can you?" Draco said taking Harry's hand in his own.

"Where are they?" Harry said, speaking for the first time since he noticed his parent's absence.

"I'm not sure," Draco answered honestly. He tightened his grip on Harry's hand, letting him know he is there for him.

"Are they coming back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know love," Draco answered, once again not honestly knowing the answer.

"Is it my fault they are gone?" Harry asked, thinking he already knew the answer to that question.

"NO!" Draco answered quickly. "Harry what they did, what they are doing, it's not your fault. I don't know why they left but I know you can't go and blame yourself. They are adults and their actions are all on them."

"Then why do I feel like I did something wrong and that I've lost my parents forever?" Harry said, his eyes filling with tears. Draco quickly swept him into his arms and held him tight against his chest. "Don't they love me?" The words came out whispered and muffled, then he went quiet.

"They have a funny way of showing it but I'm sure they love you. And you know that I love you and your uncles love you and Zachary loves you," Draco whispered into Harry's messy hair while rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back trying to calm him.

Harry's resolve finally crumbled and sobs racked his body, the realization hitting him, finally. His parents had abandoned him and his son for good; they probably were never coming back. Draco just held him and supported his weight, wishing they could leave so Harry didn't have this breakdown in public but not seeing how he could get them out of there.

oOoOo

With Zachary sleeping in his arms Remus made his way over to his husband, hoping that he could talk him out of getting drunk tonight. He knew he would need Sirius to have a clear head if they were going to be taking care of Zachary tonight. He had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be in much of a state of mind to take care of him tonight.

"Sirius, come help me with Zachary," Remus said, taking the beer out of his hand and placing it on the bar.

"How could James do that?" was all Sirius said in reply.

"I don't know where our old friend's mind is, but right now, Harry needs us, Zachary needs us, we're needed. Harry is hurting badly; think about it, if you feel this was because you friend did something like that imagine how Harry feels."

"My God, you're right. I can't even imagine. How is he taking it?"

"Not too well when I left, I think Draco has it under control but we need to get both him and Zachary home, this is no place for a breakdown," Remus said sadly. Sirius took one last look at his half finished beer, turned away from it, and stood.

"Alright, lead the way," he said with a sad smile.

Meanwhile, Draco had been holding Harry while he cried, whispering sweet nothings into his ear trying to get him to calm down. He felt a hand on his back and he jumped slightly. He was relieved to see Remus and Sirius, packed and ready to go.

"Will he come home tonight?" Remus asked. Harry had been staying at the Malfoy's and though it was a familiar place at the moment it wasn't home. Draco thought that Harry would feel much more comfortable in his bed at his uncle house. That and Remus and Sirius could care for Zachary during the night if necessary.

It wasn't that Draco thought his mother wouldn't care for Zachary during the night, his mother had made it perfectly clear that she would love to watch him whenever it was necessary, it was just that his father was still getting used to the fact that he had to accept Draco and keep his mouth shut (as per his agreement with his wife at Harry's last concert).

"I think that would be best. We'll meet you there?" Draco said softly. Harry had not lifted his head the whole time and Draco was worried.

Remus and Sirius left, Zachary cradled in Remus' arms. They knew they could trust Harry with Draco, more so than with his own parents at this point. All they had to worry about was getting their godson's little bundle home and the night they were bound to have.

Draco led Harry to the car, heavily supporting the smaller boy against his body. Harry had protested when Draco tried to pick him up and Draco, not wanting to make a scene, just settled for being able to lead him to the car. He buckled Harry first and then got into the driver's seat. Harry leaned over and laid his head on Draco's shoulder and tangled their fingers together, holding tightly for support.

Neither one said anything the whole ride. Draco kept his eyes on the road and Harry kept his body in full contact with Draco's. Not a word was said as Draco helped him out of the car and all but carried him into the house. Remus and Sirius were on the couch, having beaten them home, watching TV while Zachary slept in a laundry basket turned bassinet. They both looked at Draco and Harry but didn't say anything as Draco led him to his room.

Draco sat Harry on his bed and took his jacket off, his shoes off, followed by his pants before pushing him down so that he was lying in his bed in his shirt and boxers. Draco then proceeded to remove his own shoes, jacket, and pants before climbing in next to Harry and holding him close.

"Talk," Draco commanded softly.

Harry let out a shuttering breath and looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco felt like he could see into Harry's soul, like he could see all the pain that was in there, he could see how much he was hurting.

"Please, let it out, talk to me," Draco tried again.

"I don't know what to say," Harry managed tiredly.

"Tell me what you're thinking, just let me know how you're feeling. Don't hold it in, I know you're hurting. All I ask is that you don't bottle it all up, talk to me," Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead.

"I'm confused, I guess," Harry said.

"That's a start, keep going. You will feel better once it's off your chest," Draco prompted.

"I'm angry, I mean how could they abandon me like that, didn't they love me, don't they love me. How could anyone abandon their son, I know what losing a son feels like, I can't imagine doing that on purpose," Harry said quickly. Draco could feel Harry's heart rate, it was so fast.

"Calm down, love, take a deep breath," Draco said softly, running his fingers through Harry's unruly mop.

"I felt so sick and lost when they made me give up Zachary, so sick. How are they not feeling that?" Harry asked. It was an impossible question for Draco. He himself could not understand the Potter's actions but he had to think that deep down they were doing it for Harry.

"I don't know Harry; I don't have that answer for you. I wish I knew because I would do anything to stop the pain you are feeling right now," Draco said.

"Make the pain stop, please," Harry pleaded and Draco's heart bled for him.

"I wish I could, only time can heal this wound," Draco said holding Harry as tight as he dared. "Go to sleep, things will be clearer in the morning," Draco added.

"What about Zachary," Harry said, as if just remembering, panic in his voice.

"Remus and Sirius are taking care of him tonight, and I'm taking care of you," Draco said pulling the blankets over them. He kissed Harry once more on the forehead before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before both boys were fast asleep.

In the morning Draco woke before Harry. He could tell Harry had cried himself to sleep from the tell-tale tear tracks that made their way down his face. He softly stroked Harry's hair and thought about the day ahead of them.

He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know how Harry would be. After all, there was no precedent for when your boyfriend's parents abandon him in his time of need. There was no way that he was expected to act, this was all new ground.

Even though Draco didn't know what would happen today he knew that he would be standing next to Harry no matter what. Harry had given up a lot for him and he had given up a lot for Harry, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Draco continued to watch Harry sleep for fifteen more minutes before he began to stir. Harry's eyes opened, showing off bright emerald to the world.

"Morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Draco asked.

"Good, I was warm and comfortable," Harry said smiling. He shuffled around, finally realizing what they were wearing, or not wearing. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Glad to hear it, ready to get up," Draco said, not embarrassed at all.

"I guess, can't hide in here forever can we?" Harry said, moving away from Draco and laying on his back.

"Your right about that, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I think I've come to terms with it all. There is nothing I can do about it, and nothing that I did that I would change. I have a son that I don't plan on abandoning so I can't dwell right?" Harry said simply.

"Harry, it's alright to grieve the loss of your parents," Draco said, a little concerned about Harry's cold and businesslike answer.

"They're not dead, just not part of my life anymore. I won't see them anymore, my son won't know his grandparents, I won't know his grandparents, you won't," Harry trailed off, tears flowing again.

"There's the Harry I know and love, you can't write your parents off the way they did you. You're too caring and loving for that. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you," Draco said wiping a few tears away.

"I just don't want to feel this way. I thought if I told myself it didn't matter…"

"Then it wouldn't?" Draco finished, questioning.

"Kind of, I want to be strong for Zachary," Harry explained. Draco nodded, understanding where he was coming from but knowing that locking away his feelings would only hurt him in the end.

"Harry, sometimes, no matter what you do, you can't change your parent's opinion or feelings about certain things. Trust me, as much as my mom tries, my father will never accept me for whom I am. I wish he did but I'm not going to change myself to make him happy, I know he will always love me in his own way and I him, but I can't mold him to be who I wish he was," Draco said, his eyes locked on Harry's.

Harry smiled softly at him before sitting up. Draco sat up next to him, searching him to make sure that he was ready to get up. He got one more smile and a peck on the lips before Harry was no longer in bed with him. Harry jumped in the shower as Draco pulled on his pants from last night and left the room. He figured that he should see how the two men in the house faired last night with the baby and then call his mother.

He wasn't surprised to see Remus already up and making breakfast and Sirius feeding Zachary a bottle at the kitchen table. He was a little surprised to see that both men were exhausted.

"Thanks for the full night's sleep," Draco said smiling as he took a cup of coffee before sitting himself at the table next to Sirius.

"You're welcome, I don't know how you both do this and school," Sirius said, laying Zachary in Draco's arms.

"We don't need as much beauty sleep as you old people to look as good as we do all day long," Draco said, letting Zachary play with his fingers.

"How is Harry," Remus asked, setting a plate down and letting the 'old' comment pass. He could hear that worry in Draco's voice as he spoke and it worried him.

"He tried to play it off earlier like he didn't care. Now, he's dealing," Draco said honestly using his freehand to start eating the omelet Remus had made for him.

"I just remembered, your mother called Draco. She sounded worried and I tried to explain what happened, she wants you to call when you have the chance," Remus said turning to make another omelet for Harry.

"I left my cell phone in the car last night, I don't want to even think about how many messages I have right now," Draco groaned.

"She was just worried, she said you never stay out without calling, you're such a good boy. She asked me if I knew where this crazy streak was coming from," Sirius laughed. "She even went so far as to ask if I was rubbing off on you and if you had a tattoo yet and if you were riding a motorcycle."

"I hope you told her yes to all of the above!" Draco joked.

"I hope not!" Harry said as he came into the room, wet hair dripping. "How's my big boy?" Harry said scooping Zachary up and kissing his cheek. Zachary smiled and clapped his hands, excited to see his daddy happy.

Remus put a plate on the table for him and Harry sat, resting Zachary in one arm. Draco offered to take him so Harry could eat in peace but Harry waved him off.

"Nah, I haven't had enough time with my boy lately. Call your mom, she is probably really worried," Harry said smiling; Draco could see it was genuine so he smiled back and bowed out.

Draco dialed his home number with apprehension; he knew his mother would not be happy with him.

"Draco Malfoy you will have a good reason behind your disappearance yesterday!" His mother's voice was sharp and clearly angry.

"Mom, you know I wouldn't do something like that if the situation wasn't dire," He said calmly, he knew his mother would understand but he did feel bad for making her worry the way he did.

"Yes, Remus said something happened last night at Harry's performance but he didn't go into details. I think he was a little preoccupied handling Harry's son. So, spill son," she said.

"His parent's are gone. They left him. He sang these two amazing songs, and he might even get a record deal, but his parents. They just couldn't take the reality of it all and left, and I don't think they are ever coming back, ever. Naturally he was pretty torn up, I couldn't leave him, not for a moment," Draco said sincerely.

"I expected many things but that was not it," she replied after a brief moment of silence. "Those people do not deserve such a loving son. How is he holding up?"

"Alright, trying to push through for Zachary," Draco replied. "We will be dropping by a little later though, can you watch Zachary? Harry has this amazing opportunity to get signed with XL Records, and I think Zachary ran Remus and Sirius ragged last night."

"Absolutely, those men just don't know how to handle an infant; I can't wait to see you. Give Harry a hug for me and call before you leave. Love you Draco," she said.

"Love you too mom," he said before he heard a click signaling the end of the call. He smiled at the phone before putting it back and going back into the kitchen. "Mom sends her love," he said to the room.

"Draco, if you want to take a shower, Sirius can lend you some clothes, you should be similar sizes," Remus said.

"Are you telling my boyfriend he smells?" Harry joked. They all smiled, happy seeing Harry happy.

"I think I will take one when I get home day before we go to XL Records, when do you want to go?" Draco said.

"Um, after lunch?" Harry said, he was clearly a little nervous. All he could keep thinking about was what if this didn't work out, how would be provide for Zachary.

"You'll be great; he's basically having you come in as protocol. You heard him last night, he loved you, he just wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke," Draco assured him kissing him soundly for the first time that day.

"You're right. How about we head over to your place in an hour, you can shower and do whatever you did in the bathroom every morning for the past week that took you a half an hour, then we can go. How does that sound?" Harry suggested, this time sounding like he meant it.

"Sounds perfect," Draco said.

oOoOo 2 hours later oOoOo

Harry kissed Zachary one more time before Draco dragged him out the door.

"You'll do fine honey," Mrs. Malfoy called out to him as Draco pushed him into the car. Harry had seemed fine until twenty minutes before it was time to leave. He started to make excuses to stay longer; he even went as far as to say that Zachary was looking a little under the weather which Mrs. Malfoy quickly dismissed.

Draco held his hand the whole ride, trying to give him comfort and assurance but even Draco couldn't hold back his nervousness for Harry when they pulled into the parking garage of XL Records. If he felt like throwing up he couldn't imagine how Harry felt.

With one last squeeze of his hand they exited the car and made their way to the elevator for the ride that might change their lives.

**oOoOo**

I know you may hate me but this was my honest attempt…I will do my best with the whole updating thing but I spend my free time not going crazy or memorizing 12 pages of facts and dates for history or geography tests. Enjoy…and review!


	16. Employing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **I know the last chapter was more of a filler. I had to put closure to the whole 'Potter's leaving' thing with Harry, I was kind of tired of having them there and then not and then there again thing. This chapter will hopefully have some more substance to it. I will remind you though, REVIEW!

**oOoOo**

Harry held his breathe in the elevator. Nothing was said between the two, the only sound was the cheesy elevator music that softly played as they ascended to the 35th floor.

Draco decided to break the silence, it was making him more nervous and he couldn't imagine how Harry was feeling.

"Excited?" he asked.

"More like nervous as hell," Harry replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are going to blow the pants off of everyone in that studio," Draco offered with a smile.

"Then why does it feel like there are butterflies on speed laced nectar running rampant in my stomach?" Harry whispered.

"Because you don't see yourself clearly, if you saw yourself even a fraction of the way I see you then you would know you have no reason to be nervous," Draco said, and then the doors opened.

Xenophilius Lovegood was waiting by the main desk in the lobby when the exited. When he saw them he smiled and approached them.

"Good to see you again boys. I hope this is going to be the start of a great adventure for the both of us," he said shaking their hands.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Harry replied shakily.

Xenophilius led them down a hallway and stopped at a door with the words STUDIO ONE clearly displayed on the outside.

"So we're just going to step in then. You will be in the actual recording studio Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy and I will wait behind the glass with the sound master. It is all set up, one song should suffice. Any questions before we go in?"

"Instruments?" Harry asked, he had forgotten all about his, he didn't know if he needed to bring them or not. What if he was supposed to bring them? Would he have to sing without any music? Harry could feel his throat tightening up in panic.

"Oh course we have supplied you with a guitar. I'm assuming that's all you really need, if you want I can get a different instrument, we have plenty," he easily answered, not noticing the small boys panic.

"Can we just have a minute before we start?" Draco asked, he had been quiet this whole time, letting Harry take control, but seeing Harry panicking he knew he had to step in.

"Of course, I'll let them know you are here and get everything ready in there. Come in whenever you are ready," Xenophilius Lovegood said before disappearing behind the door.

Draco took Harry's hands in his own and forced their eyes to meet.

"Take a deep breath Harry, breathe with me, everything is fine, you are going to blow their socks off remember?" Draco said taking deep breaths, trying to get Harry to calm down. After a minute or so he felt Harry's muscles relax and his panic subside.

"Thanks Draco, I don't know why I keep panicking," Harry said softly.

"It's a natural reaction. Now let's go show them what you can do, what song are you going to sing?" Draco asked taking Harry's hand firmly in his own and opening the door.

"Beautiful Soul, the one I sang the night of the competition. They haven't heard that one and it sounds good acoustically," Harry replied.

"Ready?" Mr. Lovegood asked. Harry nodded and took his place in the recording booth. He looked once more at Draco who gave him the thumbs up before picking up the headphones and guitar. With one deep breath he started to play.

Harry closed his eyes, his fingers finding the notes automatically. He waited until the last moment before opening his eyes and singing out:

"_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I was you and your beautiful soul,"_

Draco listened with a small smile on his face. He could see Harry's nerves were a thing of the past as Harry slipped into his element and sang. He stole a look over to see what Mr. Lovegood was thinking but the smirk that seemed to be gracing his face gave Draco all the answer he needed. Even the sound master seemed to be enjoying Harry's melodic voice. Draco watched Harry and lost himself in the sound.

"_Your beautiful soul, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_

Draco was snapped from his little world by the immense clapping coming from both the sound master and Mr. Lovegood. He could see Harry's eyes were shining as he put the guitar back and removed his headphones.

"Fantastic Mr. Potter, I do believe that matched my expectations from last night quite well! Now we will need to set up another meeting to sign a contract and deal with all those small un-pleasantries but I would like to be the first person to welcome you to XL Records," Xenophilius exclaimed shaking Harry's hand so hard he was practically shaking Harry. "Now you boys should go out and celebrate. I will be in contact with you sometime early next week with a meeting time."

Harry turned to Draco with the biggest smile on his face. Draco barely got out congratulations before Harry jumped on him, almost bringing him down.

"Oh my God I was just signed with XL Records!" Harry exclaimed, squeezing Draco with all his might.

"You were amazing, just like I told you. I think celebrations are in order, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight, just the two of us," Draco said.

"That sounds fantastic," Harry replied. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him back to the elevator.

Draco opened up the door for Harry and threw his phone at him. "Call away, I know you must be vibrating in your seat. Remus and Sirius are going to be so proud of you," Draco said.

"I know, I wish I could call my parents though," Harry said with a sad smile.

"I know, and someday they are going to see what they missed but now is a time to celebrate with your loved ones. You call Remus and Sirius and I'll call my mother and reservations for tonight," Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"You know, this will be the first real date we've ever had," Harry commented, his hands resting on the send button of the cell phone.

"You're right, wow," Draco said, in though, his brows furrowed. "How weird is that?"

"Weird, we kind of just skipped that whole dating scene. We were automatically so comfortable with each other and within the span of a few short weeks we were inseparable," Harry said, also deep in thought.

"You don't regret it or something do you," Draco said, feeling a little uncertain with the way that Harry phrased that.

"Not a moment," Harry said, leaning over and kissing Draco to solidify his statement.

"Good, neither do I," Draco echoed.

After their phone calls were made, resulting in many congratulations for Harry and a lot of congratulation message relaying on Draco's part, they were on their way back to Draco's house.

Before they could even open the door Mrs. Malfoy had Harry enveloped in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations sweetie," she said.

"Thank you," Harry said, when he could finally breathe again. Just then a maid came out with a fussy Zachary. "Looks like someone woke up from his nap," Harry said, striding over and gracefully plucking his son out of the maid's arms.

"He slept like an angel while you were gone, but I think it's feeding time," Narcissa said. Harry nodded and they all went inside.

Once they were settled on the couch in the living room, Harry feeding Zachary, they retold Narcissa everything that happened at the studio. Narcissa listen with rapt attention and was as shocked as they were when they told her that they were going to have their first date that night.

"You're right; you boys haven't ever been on a date. Well, no matter, I will be happy to care for Zachary while you two are kids for a night. Of course you'll have Harry home before his curfew right?" Narcissa joked.

"But of course," Draco replied, laughter in his voice.

"I guess he wasn't that hungry," Harry said, putting the half filled bottle on the side table and burping his son. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and entertaining Zachary, who was being more fussy than usual.

"It's like he knows I'm stealing his daddy away from him tonight," Draco joked.

oOoOo

At six Harry and Draco were once again at the front door saying goodbye to Zachary and Mrs. Malfoy. Harry was dressed in a blood red silk button down and black dress pants and Draco was wearing matching pants but with an emerald top.

"We will be back before 10; if you have any problems call either my cell or Draco's. Absolutely anything at all," Harry said, kissing Zachary's forehead. Harry was only worrying because he had never really left Zachary with anyone for an extended period of time while he went somewhere else except for today and Zachary was being rather fussy all day. Harry was thinking that Zachary was having abandonment issues and felt weird leaving him to go on a date.

"I managed to raise Draco to adolescents, don't worry Harry. Go out, enjoy your first date with my son," Narcissa said pushing Harry and Draco out the door. "Have fun boys and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Harry and Draco had a good laugh on the way to the restaurant.

"What kind of place is this?" Harry asked, he knew it had to be nice because he had to dress well but he hoped it wasn't too stuffy.

"It's a nice Italian place in town, reservation only, but I enjoy it because they respect the privacy of their patrons and we shouldn't be bothered," Draco said. Though he was obviously open about his sexuality Draco didn't like being stared at any more than the next person.

"That sounds nice," Harry said absentmindedly

"Don't worry about Zachary, my mother raised me and I know you love how I turned out," Draco said cheekily.

"Wouldn't have you any other way!" Harry joked back.

They were seated right away and Draco took Harry's hand as they were seated.

"This place is really nice, thanks for taking me," Harry said, they leaned across the table and met in the middle for a chaste kiss. They were interrupted by their waiter coming to get their order.

"Welcome to Garibaldi's. My name is Antonio and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked, Draco almost growled at the way he was looking at them, like they were filth on the bottom of his shoe.

"We will start with water right now and a moment to look at the menu would be nice," Draco replied sharply. He left without another word and Harry looked at Draco questioningly.

"Some people need to learn their place and keep their pathetic opinions to themselves. I can request a new waiter if you would like," Draco said.

"I have dealt with people like that all my life, I'm used to it," Harry said, he really didn't care, people were close minded and there was nothing he could do about it so why worry?

"You shouldn't have to deal with it," Draco said disgruntled that he wasn't going to get to go off on the waiter.

"On to more pleasant things, what do you think you're going to get? Or better yet, what should I get? Draco this menu is in Italian," Harry ended.

"I know love; I was thinking I would order for the both of us. I have been here with my parents a few times so I know what's good by now. Is that alright, if not I can explain the items and you can choose yourself," Draco said, feeling unsure about his little ordering plan now.

"That's fine, I trust you," Harry said, looking over the menu once more.

Their waiter came back with their waters, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Are you ready to order gentlemen?"

"Yes, I believe we will start out with an order of Tartara Di Tonno Con Arancee E Bottarga, next we would like two orders of Bigoli All` Anatra, our main courses will be the Gamberi Alle Griglia, and we will finish with one order of Frutti Di Bosco E Zabaione Al Marsala. Thank you, that will be all," Draco ordered in fluent Italian. The man seemed stunned for a moment before taking the menus and walking off.

"So what are we eating tonight, or is it some kind of surprise?" Harry asked, he had been entranced when Draco was speaking.

"We're starting out with Tuna tartar, followed by homemade spinach pasta with braised chalon duck, for our main course we are having prawns in a lemon, olive oil, and butter sauce, and we are finishing with a wild berry gelato. It's a mix of everything good on the menu," Draco said.

"Sounds wonderful," Harry replied.

Just as they were finishing up with their third course Harry's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. A little shocked and very nervous he reached to get it. The only people who had his number were Draco, Remus, Sirius, Mrs. Malfoy, and his parents; who could possibly be calling him?

A quick view of the caller ID showed 'Malfoy Home'

**oOoOo**

Cliffhanger…one that **you will** **only find out the answer to if you review**. I love all the story alerts that I am getting but a few kind words here and there would be great. Review and find out what happens next!


	17. Hurrying

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **Ahhh, what have I done now! Wouldn't you like to know? Well you will soon find out, but just so you know, writing reviews is important. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar kind of thing. If you didn't know by the way I am writing this note, thing, it is about 4am where I am and I just got off from work! So I'm a little tired, wishing I could sleep, wishing my damn hand would stop hurting, and writing the next chapter for you peeps! God, I need sleep. Anyway, here we goooooooo…

**oOoOo**

"Who is it?"Draco asked; he could see the concern that graced Harry's now pale face. He knew there were very few people with his number and even fewer reasons for people to be calling him at this time.

"Your home number," Harry said, still staring at the phone with no movement towards answering it.

"Are you going to answer it?" Draco asked, he knew that there were maybe one or two more rings left before it went to voicemail and any reason for his phone to be ringing would be important.

Just as Harry went to answer it the call ended and Harry cursed softly. As soon as the ringing from Harry's phone ended Draco's phone came to life. Draco wasted no time answering though.

"Malfoy here," he said, he had not looked at the caller ID so he was not sure that it was his home number calling.

"Draco, this is your father," the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice was not what Draco had been expecting, not by a long shot.

"Father, is everything alright?" Draco asked, he was confused that his father was calling when he was sure he knew he was out on a date. And if he is calling from home, did he just call Harry? "Father, did you just try and get in contact with Harry?"

"Yes, your mother asked that I call him first, when I couldn't get through to him I decided to try your number," Lucius said as if it was common sense.

"Why did mother need to talk to him, is everything alright?" Draco asked, trying to keep the concern from his voice. He didn't want to get Harry into a panic if everything was alright and his parents just had a simple question. He spared a glace over to see if Harry had caught any part of his conversation. The frightened look of desperation told him that he had.

"Your mother is currently on the way to the hospital and did not have Mr. Potter's number on her cell phone. It would seem that young Zachary has fallen ill. We believe it to be an ear infection but his temperature spiked and your mother panicked. She called Mr. Potter's guardians and they are on their way as well. She asked me to call and have you meet them there," he said, eerily calm.

"Alright, thank you for the message father, we will see you back at home later," Draco said, trying to keep his voice even so Harry wouldn't catch that something was wrong. Draco clicked the phone shut and looked over to Harry, it was then that he realized no amount of acting was going to calm Harry down, he knew something was wrong.

"Something happened to Remus, or Sirius, or Zachary, didn't it?" He asked, looking into Draco's eyes, not giving him any chance to refuse.

"Yes Harry, they are all on their way to the hospital, as well as my mother. It would seem that Zachary isn't feeling so well. Mother and Father believe it to be an ear infection but they were just being precautious and decided to take him to the hospital. We are going to meet them there," Draco said, there was no point in lying to Harry.

"Can we leave right now?" Harry asked, anxious to get to his son's side.

"Of course," Draco replied, he threw $250 on the table and stood. He helped Harry with his jacket before putting his own on and then they were out the door.

For once Harry was glad that Draco broke every speed limit known to man when driving because they made it to the hospital from the restaurant in a fraction of the time. Harry burst through the doors and was quickly grabbed by Sirius.

"Harry you need to calm down right now, you are panicking and you won't be of any good to Zachary if you worry yourself into one of these hospital beds. Take some deep breathes," Remus coached while Sirius kept a firm grip on him. It took a few moments but soon enough Harry was calm enough to be led to the examining room where Mrs. Malfoy was with the doctor. She had Zachary in her arms, rocking him back and forth, an IV in his arm.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you here, my name is Dr. Connell. I was just telling Mrs. Malfoy here how common ear infections are in children your son's age. He will be on antibiotics for the next few days and he will be a little fussy but he will be fine, the IV is just a precaution because he was rather dehydrated by the time he came in, but once again I will stress, he will be fine," Harry felt like crying with relief when he heard that and was extremely relieved when Mrs. Malfoy placed a sleeping Zachary in his arms.

Draco came up behind him, having had to park the car before entering the hospital, and wrapped his arms around both Harry and Zachary. Harry leaned back into Draco's embrace; twenty minutes of pure stress had taken a toll on his body.

"However," Dr. Connell started, "we would like to keep him over night just as a precaution, especially after seeing his medical history with infections. It will be precautionary and you will be able to stay with him, and one other guest."

Harry nodded; he was too tired to speak. He just kept leaning into Draco's arms. The doctor showed him where they would be staying and made sure that the IV was still secured before leaving the two families alone.

"Sorry to ruin your date boys but I knew Harry would want to be here. I don't know how it got this bad this fast, I guess I panicked," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"You did everything right, thank you for taking such good care of my baby," Harry said softly, not wanting to wake Zachary.

"So boys, how was your date, you know, before the frightening phone call?" Sirius asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wonderful, the food was fantastic, and the company, well it was divine," Draco joked. He had begun to softly stroke Harry's hair and lead him over to one of the beds. Soon Harry was settled, sitting up in the bed, Zachary comfortable resting in his arms, with Draco sitting behind him, supporting him.

"Harry do you want one of us to stay with you and Zachary?" Remus asked, noticing Harry getting tired and seeing that Zachary was already asleep.

Harry looked up, unsure. He hadn't thought about who would stay with him. Somewhere, deep down inside of him, he knew he wanted Draco to stay. He had been sleeping next to the boy for over a week and he wasn't sure he could sleep without him now. On the other hand he didn't want to put Draco out like that, hospital beds were not known for their comfort level.

"Um, I guess…" Harry trailed off.

Draco, who could feel Harry's body tense at the question Remus had posed, knew that Harry wanted him to stay.

"That's alright Remus, I'll stay with Harry. You and Sirius could use a good night's sleep after last night," Draco said, he could feel Harry's body relax at his words, confirming that he made the right choice.

"Are you sure Draco?" Remus asked and Draco nodded.

"And you're okay with that Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Alright, we're going to head home now, call if you need anything. We will bring clothes for you boys and Zachary tomorrow," Remus said before turning to Narcissa, "Can we stop by to get some of Draco's clothes?"

"Sure, would it be possible for you to give me a ride home. I sent the driver home already, and then you could get the clothes right away," She offered.

"Sounds perfect, good night boys," Remus said, and then he and Sirius kissed Harry and Zachary's forehead and shared a smile with Draco before walking out of the room.

"You take care of those two," Narcissa said to Draco before hugging him and Harry. Then she too left to join Remus and Sirius.

"Come on, let's get Zachary settled for the night and then we can get you some sleep," Draco said. Harry nodded and lifted himself off the bed; he looked over to the children's bed they provided.

"Do you think he will be okay in that? He doesn't like cribs at all and though it isn't a crib, I don't know," Harry said. Draco looked over to the bed thoughtfully.

"It's worth a try, you're tired and I'm tired and he's obviously tired, maybe he won't even notice," Draco said, holding back a yawn. They had not gotten much sleep the night before and though it was only 10, they were still very tired.

Harry seemed to think about it for a while and eventually nodded and placed Zachary in the bed, making sure that he didn't mess with the IV. He learned over and smoothed Zachary's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Then he turned and laid back down on the bed with Draco. It was a tight fit but Harry needed to feel Draco next to him if he wanted to get some sleep.

"I was really scared," Harry whispered his confession into the dark room.

"Me too," Draco confessed back.

"I love you Draco"

"I love you too Harry, get some sleep"

"Goodnight," Harry whispered, it was echoed by Draco and a moment later no sound was heard from the room, all three occupants were asleep.

An hour later the doctor walked into the room and quickly checked on Zachary. He looked over and smiled at the child's father snuggled up against the person the doctor assumed was his boyfriend. It was good to know that this child would have two loving people in his life to care for him; his life was not going to be easy. Maybe he could get the boys into the sign language class the hospital offered, the class was very thorough and the boys were benefit from it. He would make the necessary calls in the morning.

oOoOo

Harry was awoken in the morning by someone softly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a nurse looking over them.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, moving his head off of Draco's chest. He stretched, getting the kinks out of his body; those beds were not comfortable at all and certainly not made for two people.

"Zachary is awake, I think he wants you. We were trying to feed him but he kept shaking his head and looking over here," she said, she seemed unsure and worried that she would be in trouble for waking him.

"Thank you, I've got it from here," Harry said getting up and taking Zachary out of the second nurse's arms. He seemed to calm right away and smile. Harry took the bottle from her and eased the nipple into Zachary's waiting mouth and he began eating with earnest. "He just wanted his daddy," Harry told them with a smile.

"The doctor will be in soon to speak with you," one of the nurses said before they both left. Harry barely heard them go; he was smiling and whispering sweet nothings to his son while he ate.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you slept well," Dr. Connell said, entering the room.

"Shh," Harry tried to quiet him so Draco didn't wake but it was too late.

"I'm up," Draco said rising, "good morning love, Zachary, doctor," he finished kissing Harry and standing next to him as they turned towards Dr. Connell.

"I hope you both slept well, I know those beds aren't all that comfortable. Oh, and Zachary is eating, that's wonderful," Dr. Connell said.

"Yes, the bed wasn't the best I've ever slept in, but it wasn't the worst. Is everything alright with him? I mean, can he go home today?" Harry asked. Draco had been slightly concerned about the bed comment that came from him and wondered if it was residual from the time he spent with the Dursley's.

"He seems to be feeling a lot better. Keep him on the antibiotic that you will be given upon release from the hospital until it is all gone and he will be up and going soon, maybe too soon. What I actually came to talk to you about was an American Sign Language class that is offered here at the hospital. It would be very beneficial if you learn it now, instead of learning alongside Zachary when he starts, and it is one of the top programs in the state. You can even start teaching him now, studies show that children are ready for language far before their vocal cords are ready to speak it," Dr. Connell said, he sounded really enthusiastic.

"I don't know, I mean it would take a lot of time, and we still have school," Harry said, looking down at his son lovingly.

"You can bring him," the doctor insisted.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't protocol, you know, bringing your son for classes," Harry said, smiling at Dr. Connell's attempt.

"Oh, maybe I didn't explain myself enough, it is a class for parents of mute and deaf children. I spoke to the man in charge this morning and explained your situation briefly and he said he would be willing to take you in even though class has been in session for a few weeks now, he said he would help you catch up if you wanted," Dr. Connell quickly explained.

"Oh, well, that's different," Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"That sounds like a fantastic opportunity Harry you should take it," Draco said, excited for Harry and Zachary to have this opportunity.

"I didn't mean just Mr. Potter and his son. You are welcome to join them as well Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Connell said.

"Thank you for the offer; I think we need a little time to think it over. Who should we contact if, or when, we decide to take this offer?" Draco asked, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back.

"Here is his number; I'll send a nurse in with the paperwork to release Zachary. I also think I see your guardians waiting outside the room, shall I send them in?" the doctor asked, handing Draco a card, Harry nodded and Dr. Connell left.

Remus and Sirius came in with clothes, coffee, and breakfast in hand. Draco took his clothes first and went into the bathroom to change.

"How you holding up, Harry?" Remus asked, handing him a bagel and coffee.

"A lot better than I was last night. I don't remember ever being so scared in my life, all the things that rushed through my head. Just knowing something was wrong and being unable to help or fix it, I can't even describe the feeling," Harry said, gratefully drinking down the strong brew.

"That's what happens when you become a parent, or so I've heard," Sirius said, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, the doctor mentioned something to Draco and I and I was wondering what your opinion of it was," Harry said.

"And what was that?" Remus asked.

"He knows of an American Sign Language class that if offered here at the hospital for parents of deaf and mute children. He called the person that is in charge and he said he would allow Draco, Zachary, and I to join the class, even though it's past registration time." Anyone could hear the hopeful excited tone in his voice as he spoke about it.

"That sounds wonderful Harry, are you going to take him up on his offer?" Remus said genuinely.

"I don't know," Harry said, "everything just seems too good to be true, and I've grown apprehensive when that happens."

Remus nodded, he had half expected this kind of answer from Harry. The boy had not had an easy life and a string of good luck was bound to seem like disaster for him.

"How about you try it out, see how it works and if you like the class, no commitments right away," Remus suggested.

"I guess, that way, if it ends up being nothing but a catastrophe then it won't have been a big deal," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry, why are you so sure it's going to blow up in your face?" Sirius asked, not catching on as quickly as Remus and not knowing the reason behind Harry's negativity.

"Because something it bound to go wrong soon and if it's between something happening to Zachary, Draco finally realizing what he got himself into, or this class being a bad idea I would take the later of the three without a second thought," Harry said, exasperated.

"You really think that's going to happen? You think I'm going to realize one morning that I've attached myself to a teenage father and that I'll just up and leave?" A voice from the bathroom said. The three adults turned to the voice, out walked Draco, a hurt look clearly present on his face. Seeing this Harry's face fell, this was the face dream-Draco would wear right before he ended it all and Harry didn't know if he was ready for this.

**oOoOo**

And that's where this chapter will end for now. **If you are good, and if I get reviews, then you will get the next chapter. If you're bad, and I only get story alerts, I will keep the next chapter to myself. And it's already written so you're only hurting yourself by not reviewing!**


	18. Fighting?

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **So I have been trying to keep up with my chapters, so I have the next one done when I post one. So I have to keep ahead of myself. I am also trying to work out an ending for the story, I have a few things in mind but it will take some more story development before I can get to any of them. Also, I'm going to be in Ireland all next week and Easter if after that so I'm sorry to inform you that the next chapter cannot be out until at least April 15th.

In response to a review I received about asking for reviews: It's not that I am full of myself and that I like to hear people tell me that they like my story, though it is nice. I enjoy reviews because people mention things that I might have missed, or give great suggestions for little things to be added, or tell me that I need to develop certain characters more. I'm only human and the little things here and there really help. Just thought I'd mention that. Keep up the good reviews!!!!!

**oOoOo**

_Last Time:_

"_You really think that's going to happen? You think I'm going to realize one morning that I've attached myself to a teenage father and that I'll just up and leave?" A voice from the bathroom said. The three adults turned to the voice, out walked Draco, a hurt look clearly present on his face. Seeing this Harry's face fell, this was the face dream-Draco would wear right before he ended it all and Harry didn't know if he was ready for this._

On to the story…

"Draco," Remus started, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of control. He could tell that Draco was really hurt by Harry's mistrust but he could also see that Harry had no idea what he had done.

"No Remus, I would love to hear what I have done to make Harry think that I would do something like that," Draco said, his voice menacing.

"It's just been too perfect," Harry said, slightly concerned after hearing Draco's angry tone of voice.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I don't get it, what do you want from me. I've tried so hard to make you feel safe and loved with me, is that not enough?" Draco asked, getting desperate.

"Draco, we all need to calm down, there is a reasonable explanation, I think," Sirius said.

"I can't wait," Draco said sarcastically.

"Harry, why do you think Draco is going to break up with you? Has he said, or done something, to make you think that this?" Remus asked, mediating.

"No, it's just…" Harry trailed off, but then he stopped and looked at Draco nervously.

"Go ahead Harry," Remus probed.

"It's just that life always gets worse after it's better. I mean just look at my life. When I was younger I flew under the radar, I wasn't popular and I wasn't without anyone, I was mediocre and no one gave me a second glance. Then I met Oliver and things were great, I had a loving boyfriend which was more than I ever thought I could have. But then he raped me and my life became a living hell. It took me months to feel near normal again, to go back to living under the radar.

"Just as I accomplished that, Zachary showed up. At first it was a shock, but after learning he was my son, it re-arranged my world. Even to this day I don't understand the joy I got from being a parent for those few short hours. But he was stripped from me soon enough and I was placed in a very dark place. Life is just ups and downs, but it doesn't end there. I end up coming to a new school, a fresh start, finally. I met you, Draco, and you were like a breath of fresh air. I saw the possibility of happiness but then I went 'home' to my uncle's house and we all know how that ended. Don't you see the pattern? Life gets good and then it comes crashing down on me. It's been really good recently; I'm just trying to prepare myself for the painful ending that is bound to occur," Harry said, his eyes tearing up as he rocked Zachary back and forth, holding onto the last thing that grounded him.

Draco had a shocked look on his face; he had no idea that Harry was harboring all those feelings. How was he supposed to respond, what was he suppose to say? He loved Harry, that he was sure of, but he didn't know of Harry was ready for a relationship. Maybe they had rushed into it too quickly; they had only had their first date last night!

On the other hand, if he actually did break up with Harry then his fears would be confirmed. That alone could cause irreparable damage.

Draco sighed, causing Harry to look at him in alarm. Draco could see the fear in Harry's green eyes and he saw Harry's body tense. Draco let out another breath.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me about all of this, all these worries and fears?" he finally said.

"I was afraid it would end even sooner, I've been so happy with you. I just wanted to hold onto that moment, you know, make it last," Harry said, dejectedly.

"Harry, relationships cannot be based on secrets, I can't believe you've kept this from me," Draco said. Remus and Sirius shared a look; they were afraid of where this was going.

"I understand," Harry said, knowing this was the end.

"But," Draco interrupted him before he could continue, "relationships can survive secrets if both parties come clean and no more secrets are kept."

"Are you saying?" Harry asked; Remus and Sirius praying they were hearing what they thought they were hearing.

"When I told you I loved you, I meant it, I'm not quitting you just yet," Draco said, walking over to Harry and carefully placing his arms around him and his son. Harry let out a shuddering breath and turned into Draco's chest before letting the tears he had been holding back flow. "No more secrets, no lies, if you are feeling something you have to tell me, as soon as you feel it. Don't wait, don't let things pile up, don't hold things in. I'm in this for the long haul," Draco made Harry promise.

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had not been sure that Harry would have been able to handle losing Draco. He didn't know how much he depended on the boy.

"Harry I love you so much, I can't even explain it, please don't keep things like this for me, to know that you've been hurting, for god knows how long, it makes me sick to my stomach," Draco said into Harry's hair, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, Draco just kissed his head softly. Remus moved over to the two boys and took Zachary out of Harry's arms which allowed Harry to turn in Draco's arms and wrap his arms around him. Draco's grip tightened, his chin resting on Harry's unruly mop. He looked at Sirius and Remus; they could see tears in his eyes that he was trying to blink away.

"Come on, let's go home," Draco said, turning out of their embrace but keeping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea," Sirius said as he lead the way out of the hospital. Remus followed, Zachary in his arms, and Draco and Harry brought up the rear.

oOoOo

Back at the house that day Harry and Draco retired to Harry's room, while Remus and Sirius took care of Zachary for them. The adults both knew the boys had things they needed to talk about.

oOoOo

"Harry we need to talk," Draco said, lying next to Harry on his bed, Harry's head resting softly on his chest.

"I figured as much," Harry muttered softly.

"It's not a bad thing; we just need to make sure it's all on the table this time. No more secrets from here on in, we are honest with each other," Draco said strongly; Harry nodded.

"I'm afraid," Harry whispered. "I'm so afraid of this ending, or of this only being a dream. I have become so comfortable with you and have let you in my life, I don't know if I would be able to go on without you."

"Harry, feel this," Draco said placing Harry's hand over his heart, "this heart, it beats for you. I love you Harry Potter and I will continue to love you, as long as you let me."

"As long as you want it, my love is yours," Harry said, he leaned up on his elbows and kissed Draco soundly on the lips. Harry threaded his hands through Draco's hair and deepened the kiss.

Draco was unsure of what to do, last time they tried something like this Harry had a flashback and Draco was a little scared of it happening again. Draco was careful to keep his hands away from Harry, especially his shirt.

When they broke apart for air Harry had a funny look on his face, "you seem tense, is this alright?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," Draco replied.

"I trust you, I'm not ready for much, but I am ready for this," Harry replied, pulling Draco in gently for another kiss. This time, feeling more assured, Draco put his hands on Harry's waist as Harry's hands once again found Draco's hair. Harry moaned as Draco tongue slipped into his mouth. As they battled for dominance Harry's shirt road up, leaving an exposed sliver of skin which Draco's thumb graced carefully. Seeing no negative reaction from Harry he continued his gentle exploration.

When Draco's hand was completely under Harry's shirt, without any major protests from his live, he was feeling very confident. His fingers continued their journey up Harry's chest timidly. All of a sudden Harry's body tensed. Draco withdrew his hand immediately and pulled back slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hoping that Harry would be able to answer him and that he didn't have to call Remus in.

"I think so," Harry said shakily. "It just freaked me out a little bit, not too bad."

"Are you sure Love?"

"I think so, I'm not sure. It felt fine at first but all of a sudden it didn't feel like your hand, it felt like his hand," Harry said, trying to explain. He really had been okay, he felt Draco's hand working its way under his shirt and though he wasn't sure at the time, it felt good so he allowed it to continue. Things had changed so quickly, it went from being a pleasurable experience to his worst nightmare. "But you stopped and everything came back into perspective."

"Do you want me to get Sirius or Remus?" Draco asked; he could see that Harry was a little shaken up.

"I think it's okay, that I'm okay. Let's just lay down for a moment," Harry said. Draco wasn't sure about lying back down, Harry had just had a negative reaction and he couldn't tell if Harry really wanted him to lie down or if he was trying to prove something. He looked long and hard into Harry's eyes before tensely laying down. Harry smiled at him, then he rested his head on Draco's chest and listened to his heart beat, it calmed him.

"Is this okay?" Draco felt the need to ask.

"It's perfect," Harry answered.

Draco didn't know how long they laid there but having all that time to himself made the gears in his head start to turn. Harry was clearly scarred from what had happened in his life and that was totally understandable. Draco remembered that Harry had gone to see a therapist after Zachary had been given up but he wondered why he stopped. Draco was thinking that maybe Harry would benefit from talking to a professional again.

"Harry?" Draco said softly, not wanting to wake Harry if he was asleep.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, he sounded sleepy.

"I was wondering, and feel free to not answer if you don't want to, but why did you stop seeing a therapist?" Draco asked, hoping Harry would be open-minded.

"I don't really remember, I remember talking with her because my parents were worried about me but wanted me to return to school. While I was talking with her she kind of figured out that there was something more to my relationship with Oliver and eventually I ended up telling her everything. She then turned and told my parents, because I was a minor, and they took me in for STD tests along with a whole bunch of other tests and I never saw her again. I guess they figured she found out what was bothering me, therefore, I was done with her," Harry said.

"Have you ever thought about seeing someone again?" Draco asked cautiously, he didn't want to offend Harry by suggesting it; some people were sensitive about therapy.

"Not really, do you think I should?" Harry asked.

"It might help, not just with this," Draco said, referencing Harry's aversion to Draco's advancements, "but it may help with a lot of things like the fear about our relationship ending, maybe there is an underlining reason behind it."

"It makes sense, but will I have time for it? With school and the sign language classes I feel like my schedule is filling up, I want to make sure I have time to be alone with you and time to be alone with Zachary," Harry said, he didn't really have a problem with going back and saw that it could be a good thing for him but there were sacrifices that he was not willing to make. Cutting out time with Draco or Zachary were some of them.

"Let us not forget that fact that you will soon be signed with XL records and will probably have studio time," Draco said.

"It's like a dream come true; I have a loving boyfriend, a wonderful son, and hopefully a job with one of the top record labels. And you wonder why I have a hard time thinking its all real," Harry joked.

"I assure the record deal is real, I was there. I assure you that your son is real; I have held him in my arms. And I most certainly assure you of my love," Draco said, kissing Harry softly but pulling back before it could get heated. "On a different note, are you all done with your shopping for Christmas on Wednesday?"

Harry almost fell off the bed, he had forgotten completely with everything that had happened over the weekend. He had been shopping with Draco when he had stayed at his house last week but he had been unable to find anything for Draco while he was shopping. Now he had two days to finish up.

"I'll take that as a no," Draco said playfully.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Harry exclaimed. "I have to go shopping tomorrow! Will you watch Zachary for me?"

This almost made Draco fall off the bed. "What? Me?" He questioned. He wasn't sure he would be able to take care of Zachary by himself, he was barely sure of his abilities when Harry was with him coaching him.

"It would only be for two hours tops, Sirius and Remus have their own shopping to do, I have imposed upon your mother enough and I don't want to take him out of the house, with him having just been ill and all. Besides, because he was just sick, he will sleep a lot and be really easy. Please, I trust you with him," Harry said.

It made sense to Draco. Of course Harry would want to keep Zachary home while he recovered and a babysitter was out of the picture so Draco was the next best bet since Remus and Sirius couldn't. "I guess I can," Draco conceded.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, he sat up and kissed Draco before practically skipping out of the room to get Zachary and give his uncles a break.

Draco laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what he had just agreed to. Through it all he couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face, no matter what happened tomorrow or the day after that, he knew that he and Harry had a good thing going that they could face anything, as long as they faced it together.

**oOoOo**

Alright, not as much as a filler chapter, more as a chapter setting up the next chapter. Everything in this chapter will become important later on in the story. Just a bit if a teaser, someone from Harry's past will be returning. Just as a warning though, **you will only find out who if you review.**

OH YEAH: BTW I am off to Ireland for a week or so, therefore I won't be able to update for a little while. But it would be really nice if I came home and my inbox was filled up! Can't wait to hear what you think, I know it's just a filler but I got some good stuff in the making. Take care and enjoy the holiday.

**Another note**: The next chapter will be set a few years ahead, probably 3-4 years, with flashback to important things that occurred during that lapse. This is going to be done for a few reasons, the main one being that Harry needs to get a fan base in the music world. If you haven't already guessed, he got the contract. See you then!


	19. Living

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments?

**Notes: **Hope everyone had a good break and enjoyed whatever holiday it is that you celebrated. I had a rocking time in Ireland!!! You have been very patient which I appreciate. Remember, this chapter is set **three years **after the last one. This means that Harry and Draco graduated high school. The rest will be explained in the story but I decided it was important for the storyline to skip some years and I hope you all agree.

**Ages:**

Draco – 20

Harry – 19

Zachary – 3 ½

Underlines words – indicating signing

"_Underlined and italicized"_– indicates signing and speaking at the same time.

**oOoOo**

Harry smiled as he exited his car. The scene he was looking upon was a very familiar one; the sun was just setting on the Malfoy home. Harry smiled and stretched before walking up to the house and right through the front door. No one was there to greet him, but then again he didn't wait around for them either. Instead he walked to the play room that had been made specifically for Zachary; he paused in the door, fascinated by what he was seeing.

His boy was sitting on the floor with Narcissa pointing to certain things and then making a sign with his hand. Narcissa would then follow the sign, if she did it wrong Zachary would repeat it, and again, until she got it correct. His son never ceased to amaze him, every day he would do something that made Harry's jaw drop.

Harry waited until Narcissa got the sign for 'bear' right before he knocked on the door. As soon as Zachary heard the noise he jumped up and quickly made his way over to his daddy. Harry picked Zachary up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day today? Did you have a good time with Nana Cissa?" Harry asked Zachary, smiling just because he was.

Zachary made the sign for 'yes,' practically bouncing in Harry's arms.

"He was an angel, as usual," Narcissa said, getting off the floor a little slower than the 3 ½ year old. "He really has picked up signing quickly, amazingly smart young man you have there," she stated.

"He shocks even me sometimes. I know we have been going to the class for three years but he was barely 5 months when we started and now he seems to learn quicker than Draco or myself," Harry laughed.

"And how was your day? Good session?" she asked, noticing how Zachary had calmed in his father's arms and seemed content to just rest his head on his shoulder.

"Good, as usual. I made the right decision to cut down the appointments to once a week though, twice was getting to be too much, especially with me being in the studio five times a week and the Sign Language class on Monday and Wednesday nights. I felt like I never got to see Zachary or Draco," Harry sighed.

"And how is my son, I haven't seen him for days!" Narcissa asked as they sat on the couches, Zachary falling asleep in Harry's arms. Narcissa noticed Harry's puzzled expression at his son's actions. "He refused to settle for a nap today, told me he was a big boy now." Harry seemed surprised by that.

"I see," Harry said referencing Zachary. "Draco has been good; you know those business courses he's taking this semester have been kicking his butt. I'll tell him to stop by though; I'll bring it up during dinner."

"Please do, I would hate for him to turn into his father at such a young age. You know as well as I do seeing how often you are here; that man is never home, he's always out working on one thing or another. Draco would do well to remember what kind of role model that makes for Zachary." Narcissa paused and sighed. "Have any plans this weekend?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Relaxation perhaps, Draco finished his research project last weekend so he should be able to spend some quality time with us this weekend. I was thinking a trip to the aquarium or something like that," Harry said. Narcissa could see how much Harry was hoping that Draco would be able to make time for it.

It scared her to see herself in Harry. Her son was, by no means, as bad as her husband, but he was on that path. She would talk to him before he went too far down it. She had, more times than not, tried to dissuade Draco from taking over his father's position but Draco seemed adamant and as long as he continued to make time for Harry and Zachary she would have nothing further to say about it.

"I must be going; Zachary is catching up on his missed nap which means it is prime time for me to start dinner. Draco will be home at 6:30 and if I plan carefully I can have dinner waiting," Harry said with a smile. Narcissa rose with him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Do take care and call if you need anything," she said as she saw the two to the door.

Once outside Harry buckled Zachary into his seat and drove home, deep in though. He and Draco had moved into an apartment together shortly after finishing high school. They had been traveling back and forth between their homes and decided some stability was necessary. With the money they had saved, Harry from his recording contract and Draco from his trust funds, they ended up with a nice three bedroom apartment a little ways outside of town. It was a good location for them. Less than a half hour to where ever they had to be and outside of town enough for Harry to not have to worry about fans finding it.

That was one thing that Harry had a hard time adjusting to. Their busy lifestyle was nothing compared to all the problems he had with adoring fans that wanted to show their devotion by finding out where he lived and camping out there, professing their undying love for him all through the night. Harry didn't understand it and didn't want to.

As he drove he listened to some classical music softly on the radio, he found it really helped after one of his therapy sessions. He had started seeing Dr. Kane a month after he signed with XL records and though it had been slow progress at first, they had tackled a lot of Harry's issues in the three years he had been seeing her. He met with her once a week now on Fridays; it was a good way to unwind before the weekend. Other than that appointment, Draco, Zachary, and him all still attended the Sign Language Class at the hospital on Monday and Wednesday nights, Harry was in the studio for a couple of hours Monday through Friday, and Draco was talking classes at a local well-known business school. They had the nights and weekends to themselves and Harry found very few flaws in their schedule.

Harry made it home with plenty of time to cook dinner. He placed a still sleeping Zachary on his bed, making sure to keep the door open; he then proceeded to make roasted chicken for dinner. Just as he was pulling it out of the oven he heard keys outside the door and the sound of the lock clicking out of place. Harry smiled and made his way to the entrance way so he could great Draco.

oOoOo

Draco's day could have gone better, but, it could have gone worse. That is what he decided when he left school that day. He was excelling in all his classes, of course, but he was severely missing his loving boyfriend and said boyfriend's son. This whole week had been about classes and homework, which he knew was important, but he wanted to have a life too. He wondered how his father did it, work and raise a family.

As he drove back to their apartment he started thinking back to his childhood. Sifting through his memories he started to realize his father's absence in many of them. Draco understood that his father was a very important man but the frighteningly small amount of times that he appeared in Draco's memory shocked him slightly.

All that thinking brought down his mood, naturally. All this work he did in class and outside of it, it was all for the final goal of eventually taking over for his father. If he didn't get top grades and didn't excel then the board might object to him taking over, as long as he stayed on top there was nothing they could say about it. But what was it all for if he was just going to end up like his father, away on business all the time and barely there for his own child's upbringing.

Draco didn't want that, he wanted to be with Harry, to marry him; he wanted to become an official father to Zachary through adoption. All those things were at the top of his list, but could he have all those things and the job too? Draco pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had the whole weekend with Harry and Zachary and he knew that Harry probably had dinner all ready for him on the table.

Shuffling his bag to get his keys out and unlocked the door, as soon as he opened it his arms were devoid of his bag and full of Harry.

"Welcome home!" Harry said, he was clearly happy; he had Draco all to himself all weekend starting that moment.

"Thanks Love," Draco said pulling away to kiss Harry. Just as he pulled away he felt a little body hit his legs. Looking down Draco smiled to see Zachary holding his legs, hugging him. "Hello Zachary, how was Nana's today?" he asked, bending down to his level.

Good, I taught her 'bear' today! Zachary signed to Draco. Draco nodded and smiled again.

"Such a smart boy, teaching Nana new words!" Draco said, kissing his forehead before righting himself. He could smell dinner coming from the kitchen and his stomach couldn't help but make itself know.

Someone is hungry Zachary signed to Harry.

"Yes he is and I bet you are too. And we have some things to talk about at dinner tonight so let's not wait!" Harry said leading them into the kitchen where the table was already made. Zachary waited patiently near his spot at the table until Draco lifted him into his high chair. Once they were all settled with food Harry decided to start the conversation.

"How was classes Draco?" Harry asked, hoping that it all was well and he wouldn't have much work this weekend so they could have a 'family' outing.

"Good, the professors seemed very happy with my work," Draco replied.

"Do you have a lot of work this weekend?" Harry asked, Zachary seemed interested in the answer to that question and stopped eating to look at him.

"Not really, have any ideas?" Draco said with a smile, he could tell by the tone of Harry's voice that he had an idea.

"I was thinking the aquarium, I studied up on my water animal signs to teach Zachary and I think it could be fun," Harry said.

I want to see fish! Zachary signed.

"Maybe, Harry what about the fans. Last time we tried to go out they wouldn't leave us alone; Zachary almost had a panic attack. Maybe a quiet weekend around here would be better," Draco said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zachary frowned, remembering how all the people swarmed him, Draco, and his daddy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

1 ½ years ago…

Harry finally had some free time, he had just finished his first CD and was given a month off to start writing again and just relax. To celebrate, Harry decided that he, Draco, and Zachary should go out. Harry had read something in the newspaper about a children's museum and thought that it would be a great place to take Zachary because it was really hands on.

"Draco, what do you think about this?" Harry asked, showing Draco the article. Draco took a moment to read it over.

"This sounds fantastic; you want to try it this weekend?" Draco asked, he had some free time and he knew about Harry's recent break.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry replied.

The next day Harry, Zachary in arms, and Draco walked into the children's museum. Everything had been going really well, Zachary was truly enjoying himself waddling from thing to thing. Harry was down on his knees playing with Zachary when Draco noticed a few people whispering and pointing to them. Automatically he was in panic mode, he didn't know who they were or if they were a threat.

He quickly made his way to Harry's side and knelt down, like he was going to join their playing, but instead he whispered in Harry's ear, "Do you know those people?"

Instantly Harry's whole body tensed and he looked over to where Draco was referencing out of the corner of his eye. They didn't appear to be anyone that he was familiar with, they had not gone to school with them and he didn't remember them from his childhood.

As he was shaking his head to answer Draco, one of the girls let out a squeal and screamed, "Oh my God it's him, that's Harry Potter!"

Harry didn't know what to do; he had never really experienced this kind of fame before. He had been acting as if signing with XL was never going to change anything about his life, and until now it hadn't. Harry still went out and shopped for groceries and clothes, took Zachary to the park, and went out to eat without people mobbing him. He had not taken into account that his first CD had just come out and was topping the charts.

Before he could get out of there they were swarmed. Harry grabbed Zachary tightly in his arms and held him closely as more and more people formed a circle around the three. Draco did his best to protect Harry from his swarming fans but there were far more of them then there was of him.

Eventually security showed up and they were able to make an exit out of the back of the museum but Zachary wouldn't let go of Harry for the remainder of the day and insisted on sleeping in his bed that night.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Draco, to be a musician, that was my choice, Zachary shouldn't be punished because of it and neither should you. We should be able to go out and have dinner together without worrying about rabid fans or going to an extremely expensive and private restaurant. Zachary should be able to go and play with the other children at the park. And we should be able to go to the Aquarium without having to worry about panic attacks and crazy people!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know this and if Zachary was old enough he would understand it, but there are cold hard facts that cannot be ignored. Being able to go out like a normal family might be one of those things," Draco said, he could see that Harry really wanted this to work but he didn't see a way to make it happen without crowds and people demanding autographs.

Zachary taped on the table, indicating he had something to say. They both turned to look at him.

We don't have to go tomorrow. I don't mind He signed.

"_Honey it's not just that. I want to be able to go out with you, to take you to the park on my off days and to not have to worry about people surrounding us,"_ Harry stated.

I don't care Zachary stated.

Harry smiled sadly at his son; he didn't know what he was missing and when he found out, he would resent him.

Draco had been watching their interaction and saw the sadness in Harry's eyes. "You know what; let's throw caution to the wind. We will wear hats and sunglasses. Maybe no one will notice us," Draco said. Harry's whole face lit up and Zachary laughed soundlessly.

Tomorrow, they were going to the aquarium!

**oOoOo**

Alrighty then, chapter done! Enjoy and try to remember to review.


	20. Playing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments? Everything you know, I don't own; things you think you know, I probably still don't own. Stuff that you have no idea where it came from, I think I own that, but don't take my word for it!

**Notes: ** Right now there is absolutely nothing going through my head!!!! I am so tired and I have major tests and papers coming up so I don't know what's going to happen with my updates. Please try and bear with me and my sporadic reviews. I'm going to do my best but there is no room in my head for creativity while I have memorized Colonel Sander's life from birth to death for my Geography test.

Underlines words – indicating signing

"_Underlined and italicized"_– indicates signing and speaking at the same time.

**oOoOo**

That night Harry curled up next to Draco in bed, his head resting lightly on his chest as Draco read for one of his classes. He was lost in his thoughts about tomorrows proposed trip. He had been really excited at dinner because he knew that Zachary would really enjoy the aquarium but now he was thinking about the crowds. He remembered the fear in his son's eyes when they were surrounded and he never wanted to see that look again.

Draco seemed to notice that Harry was in his own little world and wanted to know why.

"What's on your mind Love?" he asked, placing his book on the side table and stroking Harry's messy mop. Harry paused a moment, fully enjoying Draco's ministrations through his hair, before answering.

"I'm thinking about our trip tomorrow, do you really think it is a good idea?" Harry asked, lifting his head and looking Draco in the eyes. Draco could see the intense worry in Harry's eyes and wondered what brought that on.

"It will be fine, we will take precautions and if we notice anyone giving us strange looks then we leave out the nearest exit. You were right at dinner; we cannot live our lives in fear that someone will notice you. It will tear us apart, having to stay in this house all the time, self-imposed cabin-fever. And think of all the missed experiences that Zachary would have if we tried to hide away. What brought this change of heart?"

"I was thinking about the museum, Zachary was so scared and there was nothing I could do to make him feel safe," Harry said, tears creeping into the corners of his eyes just thinking about it. There was no worse feeling that Harry knew of, having your child scared out of their mind because of you.

"Hey," Draco said, kissing the corner of Harry's right eye, "no tears." Draco wrapped his arms securely around Harry's frame and held him tightly. "That's not even true, you did make him feel safe, remember, it was only in his daddy's arms that he was able to sleep. Just knowing you were there made him feel safe enough to sleep through the night."

"I guess," Harry acquiesced.

"Don't worry about it, let's get some sleep. We will need our energy tomorrow," Draco kissed Harry's forehead and leaned over to turn off the light. Snuggled up to each other, they fell asleep peacefully.

oOoOo

The sun in his eyes woke Harry up the next morning; they had fallen asleep before they shut the blinds and now Harry was paying the price for it. He glared at the clock which read 7am, an ungodly hour to be awake on a weekend, even Zachary was still asleep. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Harry untangled himself from the blankets and Draco to make his way to the kitchen.

Deciding to make a big breakfast for his boys, Harry got out the ingredients he needed and started humming a new song to himself as he did a culinary dance around the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the enticing smell aroused someone from their sleep. Around 7:30 Zachary stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, his hair sticking up everywhere. Harry smiled fondly at his son as Zachary pulled up a chair.

That sounds good daddy, is that a new song? Zachary asked.

"I've been working on it for a while but I think it's almost done, the music is all set but I keep tweaking the lyrics. Sometimes I feel that certain words hold more meaning then others but when I look back I change it again. It should be ready by the end of next week," Harry said, flipping the food so it wouldn't burn. Zachary nodded, to show he understood.

They sat in silence for a little while before Zachary clapped his hands to get Harry's attention.

That smells really good, what's for breakfast daddy? Zachary asked.

"_French toast and fresh strawberries"_ Harry replied. Zachary patted his stomach and smiled. "_Can you go and wake Draco?"_ Harry asked with a sly smile, knowing that Zachary's wake-ups were not preferred to his own for many different reasons. Zachary's smile matched his as he nodded and ran off to Harry and Draco's bedroom.

Zachary pressed his body against the wall like a ninja as he silently made his way to his daddy's bedroom. When he peaked through the door he noticed Draco was still sleeping; with a devilish smirk, Zachary ran up to the bed and jumped on Draco, making the older man groan in pain.

"What the…" Draco exclaimed as he felt a weight jump on his chest. His arms went around a small body. "What is this; a little ninja attacking me in my sleep? Well I know how to defeat them, tickling!" Draco said as he turned Zachary so he was on top and started tickling him up and down his sides. Zachary shook with mute laughter. Draco continued until he noticed Zachary's breathing coming out in gasps. "So what did I do to receive that wake-up, who did I anger?" Draco asked Zachary, holding him in his lap as he got control of his breathing.

Daddy has breakfast waiting, it smelled good! I'm hungry and we would have had to wait for you. Oh, and Daddy told me to! Zachary exclaimed.

"Remind me to get him later," Draco muttered to himself before turned to Zachary. "_Well then we should not keep him waiting"_ Draco replied, he picked Zachary up and placed him on his shoulders as they moved towards the kitchen, Zachary pretending to be an airplane from his spot on Draco's shoulders.

Harry just finished his last piece of French toast when they came in. As soon as they were all seated, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of people eating. They cleaned the table together, a tradition they had started for Saturday morning breakfasts as soon as Zachary was able to help.

After breakfast Harry got Zachary showered and dressed while Draco got ready to go and then Draco got Zachary ready for their trip to the aquarium while Harry got ready to go.

Harry secured his hat and looked at himself in the mirror; his tell tale green eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and his unruly dark hair was tucked into a baseball cap. "We're ready to go, cars all packed and running," Draco called from the front door. Harry looked at himself once more, he thought he looked covered enough, hopefully no one else would notice him. He quickly put his wallet in his pocket and ran out the door to join his family.

Zachary was practically vibrating with excitement when they pulled into the parking lot. He practically dragged Harry and Draco to the entrance once he was released from his car-seat. Harry and Draco smiled at his excitement and Harry knew they were doing the right thing by going out.

They spent the first couple hours looking at the more dangerous sea creatures. Zachary had been fascinated with the sharks that they saw as they walked through the underwater tube. Harry was having a hard time keeping up with all of Zachary's questions; he seemed to be signing a new one before he had the answer to his last one.

How many teeth do they have? Do they have more than me? Zachary asked rapid fire.

"_I don't know Zachary. If I see someone that works here I will ask, okay?"_ Harry answered, Zachary nodded excitedly, pressing himself to the glass trying to get a better look at the great white shark that hovered around the tank.

They continued their slow trek through the shark tanks until lunch time.

Daddy, I'm getting hungry Zachary clearly didn't want to leave the sharks but he was getting hungry, he rubbed his tummy to emphasize his hunger.

"_Alright, there is a café here that we can get some lunch at, and then continue on to some less deadly animals"_ Draco answered, giving Harry's hands a break. He lifted Zachary into his arms, allowing him to say goodbye to the sharks he had fallen in love with, before walking to the café for lunch.

Draco ordered fish sticks for all of them while Harry tried to answer all of Zachary's questions.

Daddy, can I get a shark? Zachary's question almost made Harry fall out of his chair. Of course his son had to fall in love with a deadly fish, he couldn't' love the clown fish or something simple like that.

"_Sharks don't make good pets. They need to have a large area to swim in,_" Harry told him, Zachary seemed a little upset by it but it was quickly forgotten when Draco placed a plate of fish sticks in front of him.

"So he wants a shark?" Draco asked Harry, he had been watching the father and son exchange.

"Yeah, leave it to my son to want a deadly fish for a pet, why couldn't he just want a puppy like most children his age, that I could deal with," Harry laughed, patting Zachary on the head.

So does that mean I can get a puppy? Zachary asked, making Harry almost choke on his food. Draco was quick to pat his back.

"_We will save this conversation for home,"_ Draco signed diplomatically. When lunch was finished they moved on to much more docile animals.

What's that one called Daddy? Zachary asked and then pointed to the sting ray tank where people were reaching over the edge and petting them.

"_These are Sting-Rays_," Harry signed back, "_we can touch them if you want_." As soon as Zachary read that he ran off to the tank, Draco and Harry following closely behind him. Zachary splashed around and felt every sting-ray that got close to him. Harry was almost afraid he would want one of them as a pet next but the question never came. He did bring Zachary over to the information plaque and read that to him, he seemed fascinated by the animals.

After seeing some of the tropical fish Draco notices Zachary slowing down, he had missed nap time that day and he was clearly tired. "How about we check out the gift shop and ten head home, I'm tired," He told Zachary while holding him up to see the Eels.

Zachary nodded in agreement and Harry just yawned, he had been chasing Zachary all over the place and was ready for a nap himself. Draco led them over to the gift shop which was filled with unnecessary items but both Harry and Draco knew that Zachary would want memories from their trip.

As soon as he set Zachary down he started running around the store, trying to take in all the interesting things they had there. Harry quickly chased after him, Draco following at a more leisurely pace. Of course, Zachary got caught up in a book filled with shark facts; Harry was sitting on the floor with him pointing out sharks that they had seen that day.

Draco peaked at his watch, it was getting close to 3pm and he knew that everyone was exhausted. All of a sudden his phone went off. Looking at the caller ID he noticed it was one of his partners, Dominic, in his main business class.

"Harry, I have to take this, I'll be back as soon as I can," he called out; Harry had enough time to nod before Draco exited the store so he could hear Dominic.

"You can pick three things to get; do you want to get this book?" Harry asked, holding the book in his hands. Zachary nodded enthusiastically and stood up, looking around for something else he might want. Harry adjusted his sun glasses on the top of his head; he had to take them off to read the book to Zachary because the lighting in the store was poor. He started to move towards where Zachary had trotted off to when he felt a hand on his arm hold him back.

Harry turned quickly, hoping that whoever it was would ask for an autograph and leave him alone, he was shocked by who met his gaze when he turned.

**oOoOo**

Another cliffy, review and I shall reveal! Like I said earlier, I have finals this week so don't expect too much until the weekend.


	21. Fearing

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments? Everything you know, I don't own; things you think you know, I probably still don't own. Stuff that you have no idea where it came from, I think I own that, but don't take my word for it!

**Notes: ** Thank you all for your reviews, especially the ones that wished me luck on my finals. I think I did alright on them, God knows I studied my ass off. This chapter has been re-written a couple of times while I tried to figure out how I wanted it to go. I think this way works best. Bring on the angst!

Underlines words – indicating signing

"_Underlined and italicized"_– indicates signing and speaking at the same time.

**oOoOo**

Last Time:

_Harry turned quickly, hoping that whoever it was would ask for an autograph and leave him alone, he was shocked by who met his gaze when he turned. _

On to the story:

Harry's heart started beating impossibly fast as he looked into the eyes of someone he hoped to never see again.

"It is you; I thought I recognized those vibrant emerald eyes. How had you been Harry dear?" Oliver said, jittery, with a crooked smile on his face. If he noticed Harry's immediate discomfort, he hid it well. Clearly on something, he acted as if they were old friends who had not seen each other in a while.

Harry barely comprehended it though, his legs felt like jelly and he felt his throat closing up. Oliver continued to feign ignorance to Harry's panic; he just kept on talking as if they had been in contact for the past 4 years. He was getting animated and somewhere in the back of his mind Harry knew that Oliver had gone down a bad path in the past few years, he had not been like this years ago.

"I thought I would never see you again when you moved away. Then I am at The M, you know the music store on Elm St., and I see your face on a CD cover. Who the hell would have thought that you would actually make something of your music," Oliver laughed, Harry still had yet to respond.

Zachary, who had been looking through another book, lifted his head to find his daddy. He wanted him to read some of the book so he could decide whether or not he wanted to get it. He saw him talking to another man but his daddy didn't seem happy; he wasn't smiling and his legs were shaking.

Zachary remembered seeing his daddy look like this once before, it had been late at night and he had woken up because he was thirsty. He went to find his daddy because he always got him water when he needed it during the night, but when he went to daddy's room he noticed him sitting on the bed looking like he did now. He looked really scared. Zachary knew that Draco-daddy (as he liked to call him in his head) made his daddy feel better that night and could do it again but he didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he could make daddy feel better on his own.

Putting the book on the floor he made his way over to his daddy. When he reached him he pulled on his leg, trying to get his attention.

Oliver caught sight of him first. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he asked with a sneer.

I'm Zachary, I want to talk to my daddy! He replied, wincing at Oliver's language and wishing his daddy would look at him so he could ask him if he was okay.

"What the hell does that mean? If you aren't going to talk like a civilized human then just go away brat," Oliver said deciding to ignore the strange kid who made funny gestures and concentrate on the one that he 'let' get away. Zachary ignored him and started hitting Harry's legs hard.

That seemed to zap Harry out of his panicked coma slightly, he turned to Zachary. "What is it Honey?" he asked with a hollow and haunted voice, his body refusing to make the movements to sign it to him.

"You know this kid?" Oliver said, interrupting, his tone having a clear bite to it. He leaned in close as if to get a better look at Zachary, the small boy backing up and trying to get away from the scary, slightly smelly, man.

"He's m-my son," Harry stuttered without thinking. The dead tone of his voice serving to further frighten Zachary.

"You have a kid, are you shitting me? I thought you were gay, I mean you were with me; who the hell did you marry? I know it wasn't Holly. Bitch is dead, overdosed over a year ago. Too bad, she was a great lay, well, you know that. Did you know that you knocked her up the last time we had a little fun? You know, right before you up and fucking disappeared! What happened to you after that?" Oliver said, asking question in rapid fire. It did not escape him how Harry held his breath when Holly's name was mentioned and a deviant smirk appeared on his face. He knew he was pushing buttons, Harry had always been his favorite plaything and he didn't like it when his toys were taken away from him.

Zachary was tired of being ignored, he could tell that his daddy was scared and there was nothing he could do to help, he needed Draco-daddy. Turning away from the strange man, he hoped that his daddy would be okay without him, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards where he saw Draco-daddy last.

Through all of this a crowd started to gather but the two men involved didn't seem to notice. Oliver continued with his questioning and Harry continued to tremble, unable to get away or call for help. The people were starting to notice that this was not a friendly conversation and as they looked closer, some recognized the short dark haired man with green eyes.

Harry didn't even notice Zachary leaving as he nodded his answer to Oliver's question. A little light seemed to illuminate in Oliver's head as he did so.

"You're shitting me, that's Holly's spawn? I thought she got rid of the damn thing, sent it dumpster diving or something." Harry flinched at the way Oliver spoke about his son but because he wasn't taking enough air into his lungs he was unable to respond. He started to feel light headed and his vision started to go in and out.

"Guess I can't believe you kept him, I mean seeing as how you didn't even want to have sex with her. You really were a bit of a prude back then weren't you? Anyway, are you seeing anyone now? Probably not, I mean who else would have wanted you besides me. I know I am always up for a fuck, we can probably have a quickly in the bathroom if your quiet, you know, no screaming like the first time I fucked you," Oliver said, caressing Harry's face as tears started to flow. As much as Harry wanted to back away or run he felt that his body would not respond to his wishes. Just as Oliver was about to lean in and kiss him he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back.

"I think he wants to be left alone, sir." Said a woman who had been watching the scene unfold, when Harry started to cry she quickly stepped up, knowing that things were going from bad to worse.

"Don't touch me you stupid bitch," Oliver spat out turning on her, fully planning on ridding himself of this unnecessary obstacle. It was then that he noticed that a rather large crowd had gathered, knowing what would happen to him if the police were called, he decided it would be best if he got the hell out of there.

"Until next time," Oliver whispered reluctantly, leaning in close so he was next to Harry's ear, with that he turned abruptly and was gone.

Harry's breathing was shallow and his legs were barely holding him up. Tears were still flowing down his face as his vision focused on the spot that Oliver had been occupying.

"Hello, my name is Claire, are you alright? Did that guy hurt you, is there someone you would like me to call to come pick you up?" she asked softly coming to stand next to him, others joining her. "Back off and give him some space," she ordered, seeing him tense at the crowd.

Harry started to sway, he seemed to be unable to breathe, and his legs were trembling fiercely. All of a sudden his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Claire caught him around the middle and lowered him to the floor as best as she could. She began to check his pulse, concerned to find it racing. People started to gather closer again and she threw them a glare, he didn't need to be surrounded by strangers after he was just attacked by someone. She scanned the crowd for someone who might know this man but came up empty.

Meanwhile, Zachary had found Draco and after a quick explanation that some man was making Harry scared Draco had taken off running, Zachary firmly in his arms. When he arrived at the scene his heart sunk at seeing his loved one lying on the ground unconscious. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd and dropped to his knees next to Harry's collapsed body. Zachary squirmed out of his arms and crawled over to Harry, hitting his hand hoping to wake him up.

"Oh my God, Harry are you alright? Harry, wake up Love," Draco said frantically, gathering Harry close to his body, Zachary staying close to the both of them. Harry didn't answer, his unconscious body leaning heavily on Draco. "What happened?" Draco questioned softly to no one in particular.

Before he could ask again he noticed the manager of the store making his way over to them. It was then that Draco realized that the entire store was basically crowded around them; some of them had their cameras out. As soon as the manager arrived he helped Draco to his feet. The manager, Draco, and Claire all somehow managed to get Harry and Zachary into a back room, away from prying eyes and camera lenses.

Draco fell on the couch, Harry curled up next to him resting his head on his lap and Zachary moving to his other side holding onto his arm for comfort.

Now it was time for Draco to get some answers. He turned to the woman that had followed them in and was currently attempting to take Harry's pulse. "Who are you and what happened out there?" He asked in a deadly tone. She didn't seem effected and waiting until she had finished taking Harry's pulse before answering.

"The name's Claire Harris, I'm an intern at Memorial Hospital. As for what happened; I'm not entirely sure; there was this guy who he had been talking to. Your friend, Harry I believe, seemed very afraid of him but he wasn't moving, like he was frozen to the spot. It wasn't until the man touched him that I realized that he was in the throes of a panic attack. Then I went into doctor mode. I just reacted; I grabbed the guy and pulled him off. He seemed really pissed off at me for doing it; I thought he was going to hit me for a moment. But when he noticed all the people gathering he ran." Claire stated, keeping her eyes on Harry's still slightly shaking form.

"What did this guy look like?" Draco asked, wondering if it was someone he knew. Claire seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

"He had light brown hair, about your height, very skinny, and his eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them," Claire said, trying to remember every detail.

Draco was baffled, that didn't sound like anyone he knew and if he didn't know better he would have assumed the man she was talking about was on drugs or something. Either way her description was very inconclusive. He kept raking his hands through Harry's hair soothingly as he thought.

"Anyway, when he finally left Harry collapsed. Before he had been having a major panic attack and his heart had been racing. It is calmer now but not back to normal yet. Rest is good for him now but when he wakes have him talk about it. Hiding from it won't do him any good," Claire said, standing and smiling sadly. She knew what had happened to this boy, that man had hurt him in the worst way possible and she felt sorry for him.

"Thank you for all of your help. My name is Draco Malfoy, call if you are ever in trouble or something," Draco said gratefully.

"And who is he?" she asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Draco said, hoping she wouldn't run to the press. She was bound to find out who he was eventually. Draco hoped being honest with her would deter her somehow.

"That's what I thought. From what little I know about him, through his songs and other things about him on TV through the years, he has had a really tough life. I remember when the story hit the news about what happened to him when he was younger, if I had to guess I would say that the man who caused this panic attack was the man who raped him. We've studied abuse cases like his before; his reaction makes sense if that was him," she said confidently, Draco just nodded at her assessment; not liking that Oliver might be in town and after Harry.

The manager, for his part, had been very reserved and quiet, letting the two of them talk and figure things out. When they finally finished he decided to figure out how this situation would be handled from there on in.

"Mr. Malfoy is there someone I can call for you, something I can do?" he asked, trying to be cordial. He knew the Malfoy's were a powerful family and didn't want any retaliation for something that happened in his store.

Draco thought for a moment, he knew that any phone calls that were made would have to come from him. That would have to wait until Harry was sleeping deeper and Zachary was taken care of. Zachary was lying against his side, not sleeping but not fussing. Zachary was clearly scared, he didn't know what was going on with his Daddy and he was holding onto Draco for grounding. Draco knew that he had to distract Zachary, the more time he had to sit and think about what was going on, the worse it would get.

"Would it be possible for you to bring in some figures of sharks or sting rays for my son, I would like to distract him from everything," Draco said, not noticing his slip of the tongue, calling Zachary his son. Even though he thought of the boy as his son and Harry had said to him on a number of occasions that he was Zachary's second father, Draco wanted to wait until Zachary was his through adoption before they made the change officially; normally he just called him Zachary.

The manager nodded and spoke to someone on a walkie-talkie before a man with an armful of toys came into the room. He looked at them briefly, taking in what was going on, before placing the toys near Draco and leaving the room.

"Zachary, look at the toys the nice man left you to play with. Do you want to play with them?" Draco asked softly, not knowing how effected Zachary was or if he was jumpy. Zachary shook his head, almost violently, and grabbed Draco's shirt with his little fists in protest at the thought of being moved.

I want to stay by Daddy and make him feel safe, that's what he does when I get scared Zachary told him, briefly letting go to tell him.

"That is very sweet of you Honey but Daddy is sleeping right now and really needs to rest, play with the toys," Draco prodded.

I don't want to! Zachary said stubbornly, tears pooling in his eyes.

Claire noticed Draco's rising panic and concern at his failures to get Zachary engaged in something other than his father's distressed state and decided to try and help out.

What's this animal? She signed to Zachary; she had taken a couple of classes in college on American Sign Language and was no expert but would be able to distract the small boy. Zachary seemed surprised that she could sign to him and spared one more glance at his Daddy before slowly sliding of the couch and sitting next to the pile of animals.

It's a shark! Zachary signed, mimicking what his daddy had taught him earlier that day. Claire smiled and repeated the sign to him until he told her she got it right.

Seeing that Zachary was taken care of for the moment Draco fished his cell phone out of his pocket and took a deep breath, these were not going to be fun calls to make.

**oOoOo**

Enjoy!!! Oh yeah, and review!!!!


	22. Frightening

**Finding Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned this do you think that I would still be struggling with college payments? Everything you know, I don't own; things you think you know, I probably still don't own. Stuff that you have no idea where it came from, I think I own that, but don't take my word for it!

**Notes: ** Back at school…back to work..trying…trying

Underlines words – indicating signing

"_Underlined and italicized"_– indicates signing and speaking at the same time.

**oOoOo**

Last Time:

"_Who, Harry say his name," Draco said, needed Harry to admit it, to himself to and to all of them._

"_O-Oliver," Harry all but whispered. _

Onto the story:

Draco sighed as he sat on the couch that night. The day had really taken its toll on him. He was exhausted but unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Harry's prone body collapsed on the floor of the aquarium store. Right now Harry was sleeping and Draco was trying to process everything.

**FLASHBACK**

"O-Oliver," Harry all but whispered.

Draco could see his body trembling in fear and wanted nothing more than to reassure Harry that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He couldn't promise something like that, now that Oliver was back he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Harry, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, both you and Zachary," Draco said, wishing Harry would come to him.

"Zachary?" Harry said, looking around. His eyes widened when he didn't see him.

"Don't panic, Remus and Sirius have him, they are keeping him safe. Calm down, please Love, calm down," Draco said, seeing terror in Harry's eyes. Slowly Harry turned back to Draco.

"Can we go home now?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Draco responded. He stood and held out his hand for Harry to take if he wanted. He was slightly surprised when Harry jumped into his arms and held on tightly. "I got you, let's go home." Harry didn't say anything; he just nodded and held on tightly.

When they exited the store it was nightfall. It was later than Draco had thought. He could see Harry's eyes darting back and forth, looking for danger or better yet, looking for Oliver. Draco just tightened his hold on Harry's waist and continued to the car. Luckily the press had been directed to the front and their car brought around back so they didn't have to deal with any of that.

When they got home Harry was dead on his feet. He was leaning heavily on Draco for support but too frightened to close his eyes while outside of their home, as if when he opened them again Oliver would be there. Draco maneuvered him to their bedroom and dressed him in some comfortable clothes before putting him to bed. Harry held on tightly until he fell asleep. As soon as Draco was sure he was sleeping deeply he pried himself from Harry's grip and left the room, he needed some air.

**PRESENT**

Draco looked over to the clock, it was only 9pm. Right now Zachary would be falling asleep and Draco and Harry would be having some adult time, talking about their day and just enjoying each other's company. Just thinking about it made Draco want to end Oliver's pathetic life.

Draco looked back at the bedroom door worriedly and listened for any noise that would indicate Harry waking up or a nightmare. Even though Harry had been quiet the whole ride home he hadn't shut down completely, Draco had seen him cry and see him show emotion, he wasn't an empty shell. That was at least a good sign; he was processing everything. Hopefully Harry would be able to take this experience and heal further from it.

He heard sheets rustling and quickly got up and entered the room. Harry was just waking up and looking around, seeing that he was safely tucked away in his bed he was calm.

"How was your nap?" Draco asked while coming and sitting down with him on the bed.

"Alright," Harry replied.

"Do you want to talk about this afternoon?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what to say, I can't believe he's back. I really thought he was out of my life forever, this is like my worst nightmare," Harry said softly, leaning over and placing his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I will keep you safe, don't worry," Draco said, kissing his forehead.

"You can't promise that," Harry said. Draco didn't know what to say to that, did Harry not trust him or something? Harry must have understood what Draco's look of hurt and disbelief meant because he followed up with, "I know you will try, but if it's going to happen it's going to happen. It must happen for a reason, don't you think?"

"I don't know Harry, I hate to believe that that bastard was meant to hurt you," Draco said.

"But if he hadn't then I would have never met you," Harry said, moving away from Draco and looking into his eyes. Draco didn't know what to say, he didn't like Harry linking their meeting to something like that but on the other hand it was true. "It doesn't make sense right, hold on," Harry said jumping out of bed and running down the hall to his studio. He returned with his guitar.

"Harry?" Draco asked, questioningly. Harry just smiled and situated himself on the bed.

"I wrote this a while ago, I had been thinking about how meeting you all stemmed from the fact that I was raped and moved; if that wouldn't have happened I would have never met you. At first it really made me upset, but it's just one of the many bumps along the road that led me to you. So I wrote this, I haven't played it for anyone yet, not even my manager, it is only for you," Harry said, he started strumming before singing:

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago,  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road,  
But I got lost a time or two,  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through,  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."

Harry smiled at Draco, playing a few cords before starting again:

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are,  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars,  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms,  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you,"

As he played the cords a few years leaked out of his eyes. Draco moved to stop him but he shook him off, he had to finish it. Harry mouthed, 'I love you' before continuing.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through,  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you,  
But you just smile and take my hand,  
You've been there you understand,  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true,

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are,  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars,  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms,  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you,

"Now I'm just rolling home,  
Into my lover's arms,  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you,

"That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you."

Harry finished playing and set the guitar down on the bed before turning towards Draco. "Well, what did you think?" he asked.

"Amazing as usual," Draco said, leaning over and kissing him softly. Harry snuggled up to Draco and laid his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"What are we going to do?" Harry whispered.

"We are going to live our lives, we just have to be careful," Harry nodded his agreement into Draco's shoulder.

"I think I need to see Dr. Kane, she told there was always this possibility of him coming back into our lives, I just didn't think it would be so soon," Harry said.

"I already called her, before at the aquarium. We have an appointment tomorrow at 12:30. We're going to take everything slowly, one thing at a time," Draco said, kissing Harry's messy mop.

Realizing that Draco took care of everything, leaving Harry nothing to worry about he smiled. He felt so safe in Draco's arms, like nothing could hurt him, like Oliver couldn't exist when he was within the safety of Draco's arms.

"I love you; we are going to get through this alright?" Draco asked, running his hands slowly through the brunette's hair. Harry just nodded, everything would have to be taken one day at a time but he trusted Draco to do everything in his power to protect both him and Zachary.

The next morning the Malfoy-Potter household was quiet. No one was talking, no radio was played, and the TV was kept silent. They ate breakfast with little conversation and cleaned with the same amount of quiet. They both did little mundane things around the house, both ignoring the giant pink elephant in the room

As the clock ticked closer to noon Harry became restless and anxious. The thought of leaving the house scared him, he couldn't control the world outside his front door, and Oliver could be anywhere. Draco could sense his nervousness but wasn't sure how to alleviate his fear.

When the clock struck noon Harry's fear was almost palpable. Draco got their coats out of the closet, first he put his own on and then he tried to help Harry into his. He could feel Harry trembling slightly as he helped him with his coat. Draco immediately took Harry into his arms and held him tightly.

"Nothing is going to happen, nothing. I can promise you that, for right now, I am going to protect you and nothing is going to happen. You trust me right?" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Implicitly," Harry replied, then he took Draco's hand and they made their way outside of the comfort and safety of their home. Harry's hand stayed locked in Draco's on their way to the car and the whole ride to Dr. Kane's office.

They were the only ones in the waiting room while they waited for the clock to strike half past twelve. Almost to the minute the door opened and Dr. Kane walked out, a smile on her face.

"Hi Harry, Draco, how are you boys today?" She asked in the same tone she used during every one of Harry's visits, she didn't want to distinguish this one different than any other one, didn't want to set this one up to be different.

"Good," Harry said, subdued.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Harry first and then you will join us alright Draco?" she said in her authority voice. She knew that they would not want to be separated but Harry could not use Draco as a crutch and she knew Harry would try to pretend everything was alright for Draco, just like he was doing for Harry.

Harry's grip on Draco's hand intensified but he nodded. Draco leaned over and whispered, "I'll be right here if you need me, I'm not going anywhere," in his ear before kissing him softly and letting go. Harry kissed him back and stood. With one last glance back the door closed behind him.

As soon as the door shut behind them Harry took his place by the window and Dr. Kane sat on her desk. They found, through their sessions, that these were the places that each of them felt most comfortable. Dr. Kane started munching on her sandwich that she brought for lunch and looked over at Harry expectantly. When he made no indication that he would start this session Dr. Kane sighed, this was not a good sign.

"So, how are you Harry?" she asked.

"Alright, right now," he replied, he wasn't lying to her but he wasn't disclosing the full truth.

"Cut this shit," she said, they had become very familiar with each other and, at times, very blunt. She knew he was frightened and worried and anxious but it had to come from him. Once they covered what he was feeling they would be able to cover where each feeling was coming from and then work on managing them.

"You already know, why ask me?" he said, not moving from his gaze out the window.

"We've been over this; I want to hear it from you. I've heard it from Draco, but I want to hear it from you," she said equally calm.

"I'm scared shitless, of everything! Of Oliver getting me again, of him doing something to Zachary, of Draco realizing how screwed up I still am under everything and leaving me! I just want this all to be over, I want to go back to life before Oliver showed up. Why did he have to show up again?" Harry exclaimed, his calm exterior gone, in its place a scared little child.

"You have every right to be afraid of each and every one of those things, every one. Now calm down and think, let's look at the last one you mentioned. Do you really think Draco is going to leave you?" she asked, going back to her sandwich.

"He should," Harry whispered. Dr. Kane frowned; if Harry wouldn't fight for himself he wouldn't be able to see how or why others would.

"Harry do you read what magazines write about you?" she asked, changing the topic slightly.

"Not really, I hate seeing what others write about Draco, Zachary, and I," he admitted.

"Not everything in the media is bad. Here," she said taking out a magazine, on the cover were Draco and Harry walking on the street hold hands. "Read the title for me."

"Young and in love," Harry said. He remembered the day when the photo was taken, he was wearing Draco's sunglasses because he was trying out contacts. As soon as he had stepped out of the office his eyes stung because of the bright sunshine, Draco had quickly offered his sunglasses to protect Harry's eyes. Both were smiling and having a good time, ignoring the paparazzi that had been following them.

"Look at Draco, look at how he is looking at you," she prompted.

Harry didn't see the point but did as she asked anyway. Draco was looking at him, probably because they were talking to each other. He was about to comment on how he didn't see anything special when Dr. Kane instructed him to focus on his eyes. Harry was a little shocked by what he saw; Draco's eyes were full of love. He was looking at Harry like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. He looked completely in love.

"Do you see now, do you see what everyone else sees when they look at you two. You love each other so much. Draco would do anything for you that were within his powers. When he called me up yesterday I could tell he was frightened and angry. He was frightened for you and angry at your attacker. He's not running away from this relationship and neither are you." As she finished she noticed Harry was looking at the door anxiously. He wanted to be with Draco, probably to apologize for not realizing how much love Draco had for him. A quick glance at the clock showed that a half an hour went by, they only have a little under an hour left before he next session was set to come. She figured it would be alright to invite Draco in now. "Go get him; we'll finish the session with both of you."

Harry rushed to the door and opened it, he noticed Draco was sitting calmly in the waiting room with a look of fury on his face, the paper he had been reading was crumbled in his hands and his shoulders were trembling with rage.

oOoOo

Nothing to say except I hope you like it and sorry it's taking so long to update.


End file.
